Fire Blossom
by sign-out-83
Summary: They're Become a Fire Blossom Super Junior Fanfiction KyuMin Couple
1. Chapter 1

_'Click that spot... then burn it!'_

1. Intro

Brug!

Mata rubahnya dengan cepat berganti fokus pada sesuatu-seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kegaduhan. Namun tidak lama. Segera setelah mengenali siapa yang hadir, ia pun kembali menekuni pekerjaan di atas meja berukir tebal dari kayu aek. Singgasananya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, sayang?" ucapan tersebut keluar tanpa memandang yang diajak bicara.

"Lee Sungmin..." terdengar jawaban parau.

"Hmm?"

"Malam ini kau harus bercinta denganku sampai pagi."

Sreet!

"Yah! Aku jadi salah tulis, kan!" Seeorang yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin tadi langsung frustasi bukan main. Sebuah dokumen dengan tulisan tangannya yang begitu rapi seketika rusak dengan satu goresan panjang. Kalimat lawan bicaranya baru saja membuat jantung Sungmin hampir berpindah tempat. Entah bagaimana sistem refleksinya bekerja, jemari yang tenang saat menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat langsung saja hilang keseimbangan.

Yang di sana hanya menoleh. Masih pada posisi tengkurap di atas sofa panjang. "Notebook-mu sudah berjamur kurasa. Ada teknologi, Sungmin... kenapa kau masih saja menyiksa diri dengan membuat semua laporan busuk itu dengan jari-jarimu?"

Sungmin hanya mencibir mendengar ucapan partner-nya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan kembali kertas khusus berwarna biru pucat dengan logo NIS berwarna biru pada kepala surat yang masih kosong. Kemudian kembali menorehkan huruf-huruf tegak di atasnya dengan tinta hitam pekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan dari tempat itu?" Sungmin kembali pada pertanyaan awal yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Pria jangkung di sana-yang dipanggil Kyuhyun-hanya menghela napas berat sebelum berkata, "Sama saja. Spontaneous Human Combustion. Aku bahkan sudah hampir percaya bahwa ini adalah perbuatan tukang sihir."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun selalu mengutarakan apapun yang ada di benaknya. Tak peduli apakah hal yang diucap akan membuatnya terlihat keren atau bahkan seperti orang bodoh. Kepribadian yang terbuka... sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Sungmin hanya manis dalam hal rupa. Namun begitu serius jika dihadapkan dengan sesuatu seperti pekerjaan. Bahkan disegani. "Aku ingin tahu siapa penyihir itu. Mungkin saja seperti di televisi, pembunuhnya wanita cantik." Kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terus saja tertawa, Sungmin. Tunggu saja sampai kau memeriksa sendiri tubuh-tubuh yang terbakar itu." Kyuhyun berkata sinis. Tampangnya sudah begitu kusut. Setelan yang tadi begitu rapi saat berangkat menuju lokasi kejadian perkara, sekarang sudah tak berbentuk. "Dan maaf, sayang, aku merusak kemeja yang baru saja kau belikan." Bagai aktor piawai, Kyuhyun dengan mudah merubah wajahnya kini menjadi terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

Sungmin selesai dengan pekerjaannya-mungkin. Pemuda itu berdiri dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya.

Kekasih?

Ehem! Ya... tidak salah tulis, kok. Mereka memang seperti itu. Well, Lee Sungmin pria, dan Kyuhyun pun pria. Kalian akan langsung menganggap hubungan ini tidak normal. Tapi memang begitu keadaannya. Jadi... ini rahasia ya. Hanya kita yang tahu...

"Lepaskan kemejamu!" perintah Sungmin saat berada dekat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Heuh? Oh, tidak... tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin berbaring. Nanti saja mandinya." Kyuhyun menolak. Tubuh tengkurapnya masih senantiasa menempel pada kelembutan cover sofa yang hangat.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mandi. Lepaskan saja kemejanya." Sungmin masih bersabar.

"Hmm... sayang... tidak usah buru-buru... kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam kan? Lagipula tubuhku masih berkeri-AAAAAAHHHH! SAKIT! LEE SUNGMIN, INI SAKIT! KUMOHON LEPASKAN!" Pria itu berteriak ketika dirasakan sesuatu menekan punggungnya. Tepat dimana sebuah luka yang disembunyikan terpusat.

"Tidak akan begitu sakit jika kau mau menurut. Sekarang cepat lepaskan bajumu!" Perintahnya kali ini mutlak. Dengan masih sedikit mengaduh Kyuhyun bangun dan segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin.

Tidak perlu beranjak. Pemilik apartemen itu memodifikasi sesuatu di bawah meja kaca menjadi sebuah laci rahasia yang berisi perlengkapan obat-obatan. Sungmin menarik tuas kecil di sampingnya hingga bagian tengah meja tersebut terbuka layaknya etalase pertokoan. Lengannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan secarik perca dan cairan tylenol dari dalam kota 'rahasia' tersebut.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan-" Kyuhyun meringis dan ribut sepanjang Sungmin mengobati lukanya. Hal yang sudah biasa.

Mereka berdua adalah sedikit dari beberapa personil sebuah badan intelejensi Korea Selatan. Sebagaimana mereka menyebut kesatuan tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir seperti petugas kepolisian yang tiap hari berhadapan dengan kasus-kasus kriminal. Tidak banyak memang, hanya sesuatu yang tidak bisa diselesaikan yang akhirnya akan sampai tangan orang-orang pilihan di dalam organisasi tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda ini mantan polisi. Ia selalu berada pada garis depan tindakan berbahaya atas setiap kasus. Gegabah. Menjadi ciri khas pria dengan senyuman (sedikit) menyebalkan itu. Namun walaupun beberapa tindakannya hampir selalu membuat kepala polisi terkena serangan darah tinggi, Kyuhyun seperti memiliki banyak nyawa. Malaikat maut tak pernah bisa mendekatinya barang sejengkal. Hal tersebut agaknya membuat direktur NIS tertarik dan langsung merekrutnya. Hingga kini, investigasi adalah tugas utama lelaki dengan brunette alami itu.

Lain halnya dengan Lee Sungmin. Pemuda yang satu ini seorang senior. Berada pada kesatuan intelijensi beberapa tahun lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun. Ketelitiannya dalam menginvasi segala hal yang selalu jarang terlihat oleh 'mata-mata' normal menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu 'otak' pengungkapan kode-kode rahasia yang ditinggalkan pelaku kejahatan.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang begitu 'bebas'. Sungmin memiliki kepribadian yang cukup tenang, bahkan terkesan tertutup. Bukan tanpa alasan memang. Kalian pernah mendengar bahwa seseorang yang pernah mengalami 'mati suri' sebagian besar mengalami beberapa perubahan pada dirinya? Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak pernah 'tersentuh' malaikat maut, Lee Sungmin bahkan-mungkin-sudah pernah 'berbincang' dengan pesuruh Tuhan tersebut.

Ya. Kematian pernah datang padanya.

Satu hal yang mungkin tidak Kyuhyun ketahui.

Mungkin tak ada yang berubah jika sekilas orang-orang memandangnya. Hanya saja... Sungmin sepuluh tahun lalu berbeda dengan Sungmin tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tuhan seperti menambah volume otaknya dengan hal-hal luar biasa. Katakan saja peningkatan kecerdasan.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun yang 'ingin-tahu-lebih-banyak' dan Sungmin yang 'tahu-sangat-banyak'. Ikatan mereka jelas bagai anoda dan katoda.

Hmm... dan kurasa tak perlu membahas soal orientasi mereka. Tadi sudah kukatakan, bukan? Ini... rahasia.

"Masih terasa sakit?" Sungmin bertanya pelan. Mereka sudah selesai dengan acara 'mari-mengobati-luka-Kyuhyun'. Ruangan sekejap menjadi begitu dingin bagi Kyuhyun setelah kegiatan tersebut.

"Kau menurunkan suhu ruangannya?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru bertanya perihal udara kering dan dingin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kulit pucatnya.

Mata Sungmin berkeliling sebentar. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tak menyentuh remote-nya. Sedari tadi aku di sampingmu."

Kyuhun meringis sambil memakai kaus bersih yang disediakan Sungmin. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya jadi lebih dingin?"

"Mungkin efek dari luka memar. Sepertinya benturan di punggungmu menyentuh saraf terdalam. Kau demam, Kyu. Beristirahatlah di dalam kamar." Bukannya memperlihatkan wajah khawatir, Sungmin justru terkikik geli mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sakit.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak kasihan melihatku?" Benar, kan? Pria itu protes.

Sungmin menggeleng, masih sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku bahkan sangat kasihan padamu."

"Lalu kenapa tertawa?"

"Karena malam ini lagi-lagi aku punya waktu tidur yang lebih panjang."

Ada bunyi 'klik' kecil di dalam otaknya setelah beberapa detik mencerna kalimat terakhir sang kekasih. "Ya Tuhan... kenapa jadi begini? Dasar punggung sialan!" rutuknya.

Mt. Nam, Kantor Pusat 02:13 a.m

"Gege, mau sampai jam berapa di sini? Ini bahkan pertama kalinya kau menggantikan forensik." Henry-salah satu personel tim khusus penyelidikan di NIS-kembali merengek pada seseorang yang sudah berjam-jam berada dalam ruangan bersama onggokan daging hangus. Hanya menyisakan kedua kaki yang masih utuh. Selebihnya hitam... dan mengerikan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa pemeriksaan akan sangat lama. Seharusnya kau mempersiapkan diri." Tidak memandang, bahkan sekedar untuk menoleh. Sungmin begitu serius dengan botol-botol pada laboratorium yang berisi sampel-sampel dari tubuh korban.

"_Tai chajingle_!"

"Aku mengerti kalimat itu~"

Henry yang tadi sempat kesal langsung terkejut. Ia tahu seniornya ini cerdas. Tapi semua orang mengenalnya sangat buruk dalam berbahasa mandarin. Hingga sering kali pemuda dengan kulit seputih kapas itu mengumpat dengan bahasa kampung halamannya. Tujuannya memang jelas, agar tidak dimengerti Sungmin.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Henry sedang tidak beruntung. "Maaf, sunbae."

Diam-diam, Sungmin tersenyum di tengah-tengah pengamatannya. Ya... wajah itu terlihat sangat manis. Senyum malaikat yang sangat disukai banyak orang. Kecuali... kau mengetahui kepribadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi. Apa yang kau temukan?" Sungmin seperti tak ingin membahas lebih jauh soal kaliamat tadi. Matanya beralih pada Henry dengan senyuman yang khas. Seketika membuat pemuda itu kembali tenang dan pulih dari rasa bersalah.

"Seperti tujuh korban lainnya. Diabetes dan alkohol. Keduanya positif." Jawaban itu singkat, namun sadar akan diterima Sungmin dengan pengembangan data di dalam otaknya. "...dan bau minyak kadaluarsa. Korban benar-benar mengalami SHC."

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama laporan pekerjaan Henry. Semua bukti memang sudah mengacu pada satu fenomena manusia yang langka itu. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya berucap "Sepertinya buntu lagi. Kita sudahi saja hari ini. Pulanglah, biar aku yang buat laporannya."

Kedua mata Henry langsung menampakkan garis tegas. Tersenyum benar-benar membuat lelaki itu kehilangan matanya. "Benarkah? Aku boleh pulang dan tidak harus membuat laporannya?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Hmm." Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengatakan hasil pengamatanmu. Aku hanya tinggal menambahkannya pada kertas laporanku nanti. Menghemat waktu."

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam kantung celana Sungmin bergetar. Ia melepas sarung tangan sebelum melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan. Dan tersenyum setelah membacanya.

From : Kyuhyun  
"Aku berharap mayat-  
mayat di sana bangun,  
dan mengingatkan padamu untuk  
cepat pulang.  
Kau tahu? Aku kedinginan  
di depan pintu apartemen.  
Cepatlah pulang~"  
T_T

Kemudian kembali menatap Henry yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Pulanglah. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Yes, sir!" Henry berucap sambil menunjukkan pose hormat khas kemiliteran. Dan seketika berlalu meninggalkan ruangan persis seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak di jam pulang sekolah.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Malam ini kita harus melakukannya."

Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin di atas peraduan. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, ia memanfaatkan untuk menulusuri wajah kekasihnya sampai puas-walaupun sejujurnya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, mengingat bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tapi aku lelah. Apa kau tetap ingin memaksa?" pertanyaan retoris. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya, Kyuhyun memang melihat 'garis' lelah tersamar di wajah indah Sungmin.

"Jangan ber-acting. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana lelahnya menyembunyikan hubungan ini di luar sana. Apa saat hanya berdua saja kita harus menahannya lagi?" Kyuhyun berujar sedih. Ia tahu hubungan mereka tak akan pernah bisa diterima dengan profesi keduanya. Bukan hanya perihal 'tidak normal'. Bahaya setiap saat bisa saja menyapa tanpa tanda-tanda. Dan kekhawatiran untuk bisa membahayakan diri satu sama lain bukan sekedar ancaman kosong.

Kedua lengan Sungmin terulur dan melingkar pada punggung seseorang yang masih setia berada di atasnya. Kemudian dengan lembut mendorong agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Saling merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh di kulit masing-masing.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk. Seketika pikiran kotor untuk 'melahap' sang kekasih malam ini sirna. Digantikan dengan kelembutan yang sakral. Benar-benar mengalahkan segalanya. "Kau kenapa? Apa penyelidikan ini semakin berat untukmu?" Mereka berdua kini telah terpaut, tak menyisakan sedikitpun rongga diantara keduanya. "Kita bahkan baru saja memulainya..."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Hmm?"

"Lepaskan kasus ini."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan untuk melihat wajah Sungmin. Memastikan kalimat tadi benar-benar berasal dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya.

Sungmin balas menatap. Tajam. "Lepaskan kasus ini. Kudengar industry security membutuhkan orang lapang. Bekerja dengan mereka tidak akan membuatmu terluka setiap hari."

Diam sesaat. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin mencemaskannya.

"Hey~ ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun mengusap helaian rambut hitam Sungmin dengan wajah cemas. "Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang mengganggu?"

Sungmin masih terus menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau terluka bukan karena jatuh atau alasan apapun yang selalu kau utarakan padaku. Bagian berbahaya dari kasus pembunuhan berantai ini sudah mulai terlihat. Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian sudah mengalami penyerangan dari orang-orang tak dikenal. Termasuk kau sendiri."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia belum ingin menginterupsi kalimat-kalimat Sungmin.

"Ingat terakhir kali kau terluka? Demam tinggimu malam itu bukan disebabkan oleh luka memarnya. Tapi sesuatu yang dipakai untuk membuatmu terluka. Ada setitik lubang di punggungmu, seperti bekas tusukan jarum. Aku sudah memastikannya. Kau sudah diracuni seseorang."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kepolisian menyerahkan kasus ini pada NIS secara rahasia bukan tanpa alasan. Spontaneous Human Combustion pada delapan korban dalam kurun waktu satu bulan bukan hal yang bisa disebut kebetulan. Walaupun fenomena itu bisa dijelaskan secara alamiah, SHC bukan penyakit flu yang bisa diidap banyak orang. Jadi... berpikirlah. Ini bukan kasus yang bisa kita hadapi sambil sesekali minum kopi dan mengobrol santai. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Lee Sungmin. Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang luar biasa cerdas. Tapi kenapa malam ini aku seperti tengah melihat Sungmin yang sangat bodoh?" Kyuhyun kini membalas tajam kedua permata foxy hitam di dalam sana.

"Kyuhyun-"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada yang lain saat pertemuan besok?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku-"

"Orang bodoh mana yang akan menganggap kasus ini hanya 'bualan' jika sampai harus dibentuk personil khusus untuk menanganinya? Kami sudah sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada kasus ini. Bukan hanya kau. Jadi berhentilah menganggap kami bodoh, Sungmin. Pada titik ini kau sungguh keterlaluan. Mulai saat ini, hilangkan pikiran tidak pentingmu itu. Aku tak ingin orang-orang justru membencimu karena sudah menganggap remeh yang lain." Walau tak sampai berteriak, dengan jarak sedekat itu Sungmin mampu merasakan kekesalan yang terkuak dari setiap kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kau membenciku karena mengatakan ini?" Sungmin masih memandang lurus tak bergeming. Tegas walaupun tahu pita suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jarak mereka kembali terkikis. Kini Kyuhyun yang ganti membuat Sungmin hingga betul-betul bersandar di dadanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Kapan terakhir kali aku membentakmu, sayang?"

Sesaat ruangan sepi. Hanya suara deru napas halus mereka berdua yang menjadi musik pengiring pembicaraan yang panas malam ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menggesek kulit lehernya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Rasanya tidak pernah. Aku merasa seperti bicara pada orang lain malam ini."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah keterlaluan sepertinya tadi." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Hukum 'aksi-reaksi'. Kau tak akan berkata seperti itu jika aku tak memulainya." Ujar Sungmin. Ia semakin memperdalam pelukannya hingga pada ceruk terdalam leher Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu pembicaraan ini selesai." Putusnya.

"Tapi aku tak akan minta maaf." Sungmin membalas.

"Itu terserah padamu. Aku tidak memintanya."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini mengunci pria itu di bawah tubuhnya. "Hey!" Kyuhyun memprotes.

"Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan anggota besok, rasanya kita memang taka akan memiliki waktu sesenggang malam ini."

Kelembutan bibir indah dari masing-masing anak adam bertemu dalam sapuan kehangatan yang berdefinisi lebih indah dari musim semi. Saliva bertemu saliva, lidah bertemu lidah. Kenikmatan sejati insan dengan lumuran dosa selalu berhasil menghanyutkan. Deru napas senada beriringan dengan jutaan bulir peluh dalam pori yang memberi jalan bebas keluarnya titik bahagia duniawi. Mereka menyatu dalam hangatnya selimut langit malam, bergerak hingga puncak dan berakhir dengan api cinta yang mungkin tak pernah padam.

'Sentuh titik terdalam... kemudian nyalakan apinya!'

Markas Besar, 09:00 a.m

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian satu per satu. Jadi perhatikan dengan baik. Aku tak suka mengulang, ingat?"

Semua yang hadir dalam ruangan menyetujui dalam diam. Hari ini direktur sendiri yang memimpin pembetukan pasukan khusus secara resmi mengenai penyelidikan kasus SHC pada delapan korban di sejumlah tempat Seoul Selatan.

"Yang pertama. Kurasa kalian bukan orang-orang baru hingga tak mengenal siapa Choi Siwon. Dia akan memimpin kelompok ini selama investigasi. Kurasa tak perlu penjelasan bagaimana kasta seorang ketua. Bukan sebagai yang 'di'hormati, jadi aku tak akan mentolelir penjilat. Dan kau, Siwon. Kau adalah 'pimpinan' bukan 'raja'. Paham maksudku, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk tegas. Gurat keseriusannya tidak bisa dipungkiri memiliki sebuah kharisma seorang pengambil keputusan.

Selanjutnya direktur terus menyebutkan satu per satu anggota dan alasan mereka harus berada dalam tim. Donghae, si manis dengan tubuh kekar namun tidak terlalu tinggi ini mungkin terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik. Namun silahkan hadapkan ia pada sebuah senjata api paling mutakhir di negeri ini. kalian akan lihat bagaimana sorot mata sayu itu berubah fokus dengan sangat menakutkan.

Kim Kibum. Sekilas memang sangat tenang. Tapi rasanya akan sangat cocok jika berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun di 'pagar' pembatas dengan bahaya. Mantan petinju muda dengan pukulan kidal sekeras baja. Mereka berdua akan menjadi yang paling pertama melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun di balik drama teror mengerikan ini.

Eunhyuk dan Henry. Dua pemuda hiperaktif yang akan merajai laboratorium forensik ini mungkin akan dibuat berpikir lebih keras oleh si 'serba-tahu' Lee Sungmin. Mereka bertiga mungkin beresiko terkena bakteri pembusuk karena akan selalu ber-'interaksi' dengan tubuh korban.

Zhoumi dan Shindong. Jenius cyber. Orang-orang bisa terhubung satu sama lain walaupun sedang melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dua makhluk dengan postur tubuh sangat berbeda itu akan menjaga semua personil agar tetap bisa berkomunikasi.

"Aku akan menyebut operasi rahasia ini sebagai 'Fire Blossom'. Jadi... jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Secepat bicaranya, lelaki paruh baya itu pun dengan cepat meninggalkan markas meninggalkan delapan orang terpilih di dalam ruangan .

.  
.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga sebuah suara sang ketua mengalun tenang.

"Jadi... kurasa kita sudah bisa mulai berkemas."

"Kau tidak ingin menyampaikan sebuah pidato singkat, Tuan Choi?" Zhoumi bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka bicara."

"Kalau begitu bagus. Aku juga tak begitu suka mendengarkan." Kyuhyun menyahut lantang.

"Aku lelah berdiri. Bisa kita bicara setelah menemukan tempat duduk saja?" Kini Donghae yang bicara. Kedua matanya memang terlihat mengantuk.

Akhirnya semua orang tertawa. Masing-masing meraih barang bawaan mereka menuju ruangan khusus yang telah dipersiapkan.

.  
.

Sepanjang lorong markas...

Sungmin menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan paling akhir.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah hidup." Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian membalas "Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membuatmu terus hidup. Tetaplah berada dalam jangkauanku."

***

.  
.

Sementara itu...

"Fire Blossom. Nama yang bagus. Jadi... kuharap mereka suka dengan pesta penyambutannya."

"Kapsul-kapsul gelombang ke-tiga sudah kami kumpulkan."

Pria itu mengangkat telepak tangannya hingga menghadap ke atas. Tatapan tajam segera saja mengarah pada pandangan hampa garis-garis samar pada permukaannya. "Lakukan yang terbaik." Kini terlihat gumpalan serupa asap putih keluar begitu saja melalui kulit telapak tadi. Semakin pekat... hingga akhirnya...

Wuzzzhh!

Api. Tangan orang itu terbakar. Tidak. Dia tidak terbakar. Hanya saja... pria tersebut berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah api dari dalam telapak tangannya. Mungkinkah manusia bisa seperti itu?

"Tidak lagi terasa panas di lenganku." Ia berucap serak. "Tapi... beberapa bahkan sudah menjadi abu." Kemudian tertawa keras bagai orang tak waras.

"_Burn it_!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Fire Blossom  
To be continued...  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

"Ge, bisakah kau tidak memainkan itu di depanku? Berbahaya!"

"Tidak ada pelurunya, bodoh! Kau ini penakut sekali."

"Tapi jangan mengarahkannya padaku!"

Pemandangan pertama yang terlihat adalah Lee Donghae dengan sebuah _revolver_ kecil sepuluh sentimeter di tangannya dan wajah 'jangan-dekat-dekat-denganku' milih Henry tepat di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Berapa banyak memang yang kau bawa di dalam tasmu?" Zhoumi mengernyit saat Shindong tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan makanan besar ataupun kecil dari dalam backpack hitam yang ia bawa.

"Kau mau?" Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki agak tambun tersebut justru menyodorkan sebungkus _sandwitch_ ukuran sedang. "Aku masih bawa banyak." Ujarnya sembari mengunyah keripik kentang.

Wajah kurus putih di sana tidak berhenti memperlihatkan raut 'tak-percaya'nya. Namun tidak juga menolak tawaran camilan tadi.

"Hyung, masih kau punya satu lagi?" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang lain di seberang meja berseru riang dan menatap penuh harap akan sesuatu yang Zhoumi pegang-roti sandwitch.

Shindong tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Kibum-ah, kau mau juga? Kau selalu terlihat mengantuk. Pasti tidak pernah sarapan." Shindong beralih pada sosok diam setenang lautan malam di sebelah Sungmin.

Sosok yang dimaksud hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Beberapa orang di sana sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui ternyata wajah dingin Kibum berubah menyenangkan saat tersenyum. Seperti anak-anak. "Tidak, hyung. Terimakasih. Kalau ingin tahu, sebenarnya orang 'itu' yang tidak pernah sarapan." Kibum melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi masih asik dengan 'mainan' yang menurut Henry 'berbahaya'.

Merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan, Donghae mengalihkan pandangan dari besi-besi hitam di tangannya. "Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti it-Ah! _Sandwitch_! Hyung, aku mau!"

Pandangan terkejut langsung beranjak kepada pemuda manis tersebut. Kini seorang Lee Donghae sudah terlihat terlalu... ehm... menggemaskan. Well, hanya karena sebungkus roti.

Oh... kalian pasti mencari Kyuhyun. Dia ada di sebelah Sungmin. Tentu saja. Walaupun seharusnya ini menjadi rahasia, tapi Kyuhyun rasanya belum ingin berjauhan dengan pemuda manis-nya saat ini.

Pemuda itu diam. Menatap dalam sorotan tak selalu searah. Menyelami aktivitas semua orang di dalam ruangan yang melingkari sebuah meja besar. Tidak terlalu tajam, tapi sungguh menuntut sebuah penjelasan besar akan diri masing-masing manusia di sekitarnya. Ya... insting seorang polisi memang. Terlebih, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Hanya dalam dua jam berada di ruangan yang sama, semua terasa seperti mereka adalah kawan-kawan lama yang hanya dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah pekerjaan.

Inikah yang dimaksud Sungmin sebagai_'Breakdown only-child?'_. Kekasihnya itu menyebut istilah tersebut tadi malam. Kyuhyun selalu bertanya kenapa setelah pertemuan berlangsung ada jadwal kosong selama lima jam dan mereka harus berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa diharuskan melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan tugas mereka sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun sempat merasa bahwa hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang membosankan. Hey... dimanapun itu... ia tak bisa membayangkan berada dalam atmosfir pasif yang mengharuskan orang diam tanpa berakhir pada rasa kantuk.

"Kau tidak akan tertidur. Lima jam itu akan menjadi hal yang menarik, Kyu."

Begitulah kata-kata Sungmin padanya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan sendiri saat ini. "Jadi ini maksud kalimatmu semalam, sayang?" Kyuhyun tidak harus merendahkan suaranya, karena kini ruangan sudah ramai dengan celotehan duo hyperaktive Shindong-eunhyuk, lengkap dengan gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil masih melebur dengan atmosfir yang riang di sana. Tersenyum lebar. Ya... meskipun dalam konteks ini Sungmin terlihat sedikit mengacuhkannya, semua tergantikan karena Kyuhyun menyukai wajah kekasihnya yang berseri dan tampak bahagia. Mood-nya tidak terlalu buruk.

Bahkan seorang Choi Siwon yang serius kini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa melihat bagaimana eunhyuk selalu bisa membuat kalimat lucu dari setiap kata dalam bahasa korea yang keluar dari mulut Henry dan Zhoumi.

**Fire Blossom**

**"No matter how the enemy goes too close...**  
**Just stay with my circle fire..."**

**fe89**

**1. My Circle Fire (Chemist)**

"Sampai mana?"

Kedua orang di dalam sana langsung menoleh manakala sebuah suara tenor memenuhi pendengaran. Eunhyuk dan Henry tersenyum saat melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Kami menemukan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Sebuah pecahan kaca. Tidak... ini bukan kaca... tapi lebih seperti _polyethilene_ modifikasi. Tebalnya nol koma dua senti. Sangat kaku." Eunhyuk menyerahkan wadah kecil berisi materi yang dimaksud agar Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Sudah sedikit hitam seperti arang. " Lanjutnya.

Sungmin merogoh kantung jas lab dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik. Tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan cepat ia menyulut cawan petri dalam genggaman hingga... bussshh! "Kalian lihat warnanya?"

Dua orang di hadapannya sejenak diam memperhatikan. Sampai akhirnya Henry membuka suara. "Aku tidak pernah melihat warna api sepekat itu. Sekalipun yang dibakar adalah seratus persen plastik. Sungmin Ge, bagaimana bisa benda seperti ini ada di dalam tubuh manusia? Terlebih otaknya."

"Seseorang menanamnya." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Matanya masih memandang api hijau yang menyala di wadah uji, di atas telapak tangannya.

"eh? Henry-ah, apa kau menambahkan sesuatu ke dalamnya?" enhyuk seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak juga padam?"

Henry menggeleng, "Hanya asam sulfat dan metanol sesuai prosedur."

"Hyung, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Pria dengan gummy smile nya itu tiba-tiba saja jadi begitu antusias. Yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan teori. Lempengan itu hanya berukuran sekitar dua sentimeter. Jika benar plastik, mungkin hanya bisa menyulut nyala api sekitar lima sampai sepuluh detik.

Lagi-lagi-Sungmin tersenyum. "Seperti katamu, ini modifikasi. Aku belum tahu ada bahan penunjang apa lagi. Yang jelas, benda ini dibuat agar hancur dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Tapi... saat ini hanya satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang diisi dalam benda ini hingga harus dipecah dalam otak manusia seperti bom waktu?"

Ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hari pertama kelompok forensik untuk menunjukkan 'taring' mereka rupanya membawa sesuatu yang menjanjikan. Namun semuanya seakan semakin menambah daftar pertanyaan.

"Tunggu!" Sungmin tersentak. Ada aroma belerang yang memasuki indera penciumannya. "eunhyuh-ah... kau sedang mengekstraksi apa?" Dalam jangkauan penglihatan, ia melihat sebuah pipa letter U sedang mengeluarkan gelembung cairan, tanda bahwa alat tersebut tengah digunakan dan hampir selesai prosesnya.

"Ahh~ itu?" Henry menyahut. "Kami mengambil sample dari lipatan otak korban. Kupikir tadi terlihat sedikit gejala kanker di sana.

"Lalu kenapa baunya seperti ini?" Aroma tersebut semakin kuat hingga ketiga orang itu terpaksa menggunakan kembali masker yang tadi dibiarkan melingkar di leher.

"Eung... aku menambahkan sedikit formula buatan sendiri, hyung." Kini eunhyuk yang menambahkan. "Sekitar lima tahun lalu aku dan teman-teman hanya ingin membuat sebuah lelucon untuk salah seorang senior di akademi. Sebuah ramuan belerang buatan. Kami mencampurkan makanan dari bahan-bahan itu. Tidak berbahaya dan makanan tersebut tidak akan berubah warna. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sungmin terlihat tidak sabaran mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi... efek formula itu membuat bau badan seseorang jadi seperti belerang." Penjelasannya selesai sampai di sini. Meninggalkan seorang Henry Lau dengan kening berkerut dan satu lagi-Lee Sungmin-yang membelalakan mata. Dua respon yang berbeda namun sepertinya isi kepala berada pada pemahaman sama.

"Gege... bisakah aku menyimpulkan sesuatu?" Setelah kebisuan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Henry membuka suara.

"Tentu saja." Kedua 'Lee' menyahut berbarengan.

"Aroma belerang yang dibuat Eunhyuk gege memang terlalu kuat, tapi jika kita hubungkan dengan apa yang kita temukan sebelumnya, kurasa bau minyak kadaluarsa itu memang cairan zat yang ditanam."

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat. Aku baca laporan kalian sebelumnya." Eunhyuk kembali ikut serta dalam pembicaraan."Jadi semua korban memiliki jejak itu di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbakar. Tubuh manusia bisa mengakumulasi formula ini di tubuhnya pada awal reaksi. Tapi semua itu akan berangsur hilang dan setelah beberapa hari hanya akan menimbulkan aroma-aroma minyak jelantah bahkan yang sudah kadaluarsa."

"Tapi yang tidak aku pahami," lelaki jenjang itu melanjutkan, "...apa mungkin formula seperti ini bisa menyulut api dari dalam tubuh manusia? Kita semua tahu jika pembakaran butuh oksigen bebas. Akumulasi panas seperti apapun kurasa tidak akan sampai membakar seperti ini."

"Oh! Baunya memang hilang." Henry yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa aroma tak mengenakan sepanjang pembicaraan mereka tadi sudah tidak ada.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam...

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

"Eunhyuk-ah." panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Bisa kau beritahu secara detail formula buatanmu itu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu saja."

"Henry-ah."

"Ne!"

"Bersiaplah..."

"Heuh? Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kenapa harus kalian yang pergi ke Busan? Suruh orang saja." Kyuhyun batal menikmati kopi pagi hari saat melihat Sungmin berpakaian rapi dan lengkap dengan tas yang biasa dipakai untuk bepergian.

"Menyuruh siapa? Operasi ini rahasia. Semua hal harus kita lakukan sendiri. Memakai kurir itu sangat berbahaya. Siapapun bisa membocorkan informasi penyelidikan ke luar." Sungmin mencoba membuat kekasihnya mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu rencana ini? Jika ada penyelidikan ke luar, bukankah aku atau Kibum harus ikut?" Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima. Tujuannya jelas. Kemanapun Sungmin pergi, dia harus ikut.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia paham maksud perdebatan ini. "Jangan merengek, Kyu. Aku hanya pergi seharian. Itu pun tidak sendiri. Lagipula Siwon sudah mengizinkan, dan HANYA mengizinkan kami bertiga yang pergi. Kau harus fokus mengurus yang lain."

Kemudian lengan putih itu terulur. Jemari-jemarinya menyentuh surai coklat milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungmin tahu benar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa diajak bicara keras. "Jangan khawatir. Anggap saja aku sedang jalan-jalan. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang kami butuhkan, aku janji akan langsung kembali."

Tapi...

Tep!

Reaksi Kyuhyun cukup berlebihan kali ini. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin ketika pemiliknya hendak menjauh dan selesai akan belaiannya. "Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mendesis. Tatapannya sungguh mengerikan saat bertumbuk dengan safir hitam Sungmin. "Apa kau pikir kalimatku waktu itu hanya lelucon?"

"..."

"Tetap. Berada. Dalam. Jangkauanku. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Suhu ruangan mendadak menurun. Sungmin tahu pagi ini akan sulit. Namun tidak menyangka akan jadi sangat sulit. Dalam tahap ini Sungmin harus tahu bagaimana selama ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya. Mungkin semua kalimat manis akan terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan dua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi mereka yang hidup tidak dalam romansa masyarakat sejatinya.

Menapaki jalan semiring jurang, menikmati pemandangan kotor yang menyakiti mata, dan menghirup oksigen yang tercampur aroma darah dan bangkai yang membusuk. Well, bukan kehidupan yang sepadan dengan sikap romantis bukan?

Tapi... percayalah... selalu ada alasan selain cinta untuk membiarkan dua makhluk Tuhan agar bisa terus bersama.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celana. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang sama dinginnya dengan ruangan dimana mereka berdiri. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu jawaban..."Aku menghubungimu tidak untuk meminta izin, tapi hanya memberi tahu bahwa aku akan ikut bersama dengan Sungmin, Henry, dan Eunhyuk."

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Hukum aku jika memang perlu saat pulang nanti."

Dan tanpa sedikitpun mengucap salam perpisahan, Kyuhyun menutup ponsel. Di sana Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dengannya itu langsung berlari ke kamar, mengganti baju seadanya, mengacak-acak isi lemari dan tempat penyimpanan senjata.

Terkadang semua memang terlihat berlebihan...

Tapi Sungmin tak akan pernah mengelak... Kyuhyun-nya adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan titipkan padanya ketika membuka mata untuk memulai kehidupan keduanya. Dan... percayalah, Sungmin tak ingin 'hadiah' itu rusak.

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kau lama sekali, hyu- Hey! Kenapa ada DIA?!"

Eunhyuk menunjuk tepat pada wajah seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin. Antara terkejut-mungkin. Atau... lebih tepatnya tidak terima.

Oh, kenapa seperti itu?

Sedang Kyuhyun-laki-laki yang ditunjuk tadi-langsung saja mencibir, "Ada apa denganmu? Masih marah soal ramen kemarin, heum?" ujarnya santai.

"Heuh? Ramen?" Sungmin terlihat bingung. Jelas tidak paham saat mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun pada salah satu rekan kerjanya. Tapi jika melihat tatapan yang diberikan, seperti pemuda itu lebih memilih bertanya pada 'garis netral'. Henry. Yang saat itu memang sedang sibuk dengan gadget kesayangannya-music player.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Sungmin Ge... Kyuhyun waktu itu hanya meminta sesuap ramen milik dia..." menunjuk wajah eunhyuk, "...dan tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dan membanting pintu ruangan."

Sungmin mendengus, "Henry-ah~ itu artinya kau bukan tidak tahu apa-apa." ujarnya pelan. "Dan kalian berdua, jangan memperpanjang lagi. Aku sudah membuat keberangkatan terundur hampir satu jam, jadi jangan sampai bertambah jadi dua atau tiga jam."

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun harus ikut." Eunhyuk merengut, tapi tetap beranjak membereskan semua perlengkapan.

"Ini perintah." Sungmin menutup pembicaraan tersebut dengan satu kalimat pendek namun tegas.

Dan saat itu Henry bersumpah melihat kyuhyun tersenyum... Hmm... tidak, itu lebih seperti menyeringai? Entahlah.

"Lagipula aku yang akan bawa mobilnya, jadi kalian bisa menyimpan energi untuk memecah berbagai rumus saat mendapat sample yang kita cari. Walaupun aku tak mengerti, tapi satu hal yang aku pahami. Yang seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan saat kelelahan, kan? Bukan begitu, eunhyuk hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada pria itu. Ia tahu benar bahwa Sungmin sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuannya yang usil. Jadi... sedapat mungkin, ia harus bertahan untuk tidak menggoda rekan-rekan yang lain.

Di luar perkiraan, Eunhyuk justru bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

...

Dua jam perjalanan...

Jika tadi eunhyuk yang terlihat merajuk. Kini wajah tersebut berpindah pada sosok _brunatte_ di depan kemudi. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah bangku belakang melalui kaca spion tengah mobil.

Ya, sepertinya pikiran kita sama. Siapa lagi yang Kyuhyun lihat melalui kaca tersebut? Tentu saja Lee Sungmin-nya. Keributan 'sebelum' masuk mobil memang sudah berlalu, namun keributan 'setelah' naik mobil? Itu jelas berbeda, kawan.

__Flashback__

_"Aku duduk di belakang dengan Henry. Kau bersama eunhyuk di depan. Dia yang mengetahui rute keberangkatan kita hari ini."_

_Kalimat tersebut mungkin terdengar biasa saja bagi dua partner laboratoriumnya itu. Tapi... demi ratusan lolipop yang sudah Kyuhyun habiskan satu bulan terakhir, pernyataan Sungmin bagai petir di siang bolong._

_Berlebihan? Memang. Kyuhyun akan selalu seperti itu jika menyangku seorang diri Lee Sungmin._

_"Dia bisa menunjukkan jalannya walaupun duduk di belakang." Saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha melobi keputusan Sungmin._

_"Aku ingin tidur. Di belakang lebih santai." Seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun perkirakan. Kekasihnya tak akan begitu saja menurut._

_"Duduk di depan juga nyaman, masih bisa tidur."_

_"Kyuhyun-ah..."_

_"YAH! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" eunhyuk yang saat itu memang sudah rapi dan duduk manis dengan seat-belt nya pun tak kuasa untuk tidak membentak. Tak tahan dengan orang di sebelahnya yang masih saja ribut soal siapa-yang-duduk-dimana._

_"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin du-"_

_"Uhuk! Uhuk... uhukk!"_

_Belum selesai Kyuhyun dengan kalimatnya, Sungmin kini terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan, ehm... tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. 'Tersedak' mungkin lebih enak didengar. Tapi... Sungmin memang berlebihan. Ia batuk sangat keras, sampai-sampai tenggorokannya sakit sendiri._

_Sementara Henry dan eunhyuk sibuk mencari air mineral yang entah sudah mereka taruh mana, Kyuhun dan Sungmin menggunakan momen itu untuk bertengkar melaluiu tatapan mata._

_**"Kau gila, Kyuhyun? Ingin mereka curiga?!"**_

_**"Kau yang membuatku begini, Sungmin."**_

_**"Kalau begitu hentikan!"**_

_**"Tapi-"**_

_**"...atau tidak ada lagi acara menginap di apartemenku!"**_

_**"Ya Tuhan~ Baiklah...baiklah... kau menang Lee Sungmin."**_

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Jadi, ada yang ingin menjelaskan kenapa kita justru pergi ke pantai untuk mengambil sample belerang?"

_Taejongdae_. Kawasan berbatu karang di sisi dengan hamparan lautan biru. Di sanalah kini mereka berempat berada. Tempat yang sejatinya merupakan objek wisata cukup terkenal itu kini hanya didatangi oleh beberapa orang yang hanya duduk atau sekedar berfoto. Jelas saja. ini bukan hari libur.

"eunhyuk ge, mana di antara batu-batu itu yang bernama _Mangbuseok_?" Kedua karamel Henry berbinar penasaran ketika dihadapkan pada pemandangan bebatuan yang unik.

"Kau tahu _Mangbuseok_?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada kagum. Pasalnya Henry baru satu tahun berada di Korea. Itupun jika tidak salah mengingat, sebagian besar waktunya hanya dihabiskan dengan botol-botol reaksi di laboratorium markas. Tentu saja. Seperti pemerintah hanya mengirim Henry untuk mebusuk di tempat yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Heung~ aku pernah membaca sesuatu di kantormu, Sungmin ge. Entah apa itu, mungkin sebuah _postcard_. Yang jelas, aku menangkap bahwa nama itu ada di Busan, Pelabuhan _Taejongdae_. Lalu aku mencoba menelusuri dalam situs pencarian internet." Henry tersenyum bangga.

"Di kantorku? Aku tidak ingat pernah menyimpan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Busan. Tapi..." Sungmin sebetulnya ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Karena selain miliknya, di sana juga pasti ada banyak barang-barang milik Kyuhyun. Namun niat tersebut langsung ia tahan. Kalian tahu alasannya.

"Yang itu! Kau lihat? Bentuknya seperti orang yang tengah duduk bersumpuh." Eunhyuk langsung menimpali-berteriak-ketika matanya tertuju pada arah bebatuan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Kalau yang ada di sebalah sana," lanjutnya, "_Sinseonbawi_. Nenekku pernah mengatakan bahwa batu itu adalah tempat singgah para dewa. Dan yang itu-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi acara tour guide di hadapannya. "Kalian datang ke sini untuk bekerja, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi acara wisata alam?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini kaku sekali sih? Kita baru saja sampai. Apa salahnya menikmati pemandangan sebentar? Lagipula kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan kami ini butuh energi dan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Jadi biarkan otak kami beristirahat sejenak." protesnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku bisa mengadukan kalian pada Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun mengancam.

"Kau membosankan sekali." Eunhyuk berujar sinis.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kyuhyun hanya kesal karena tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ehm... Kyuhyun-ah, kau tanya apa tadi?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebal, "Tidak tahu! Aku sudah lupa."

Dan kemudian yang lain hanya bisa mentertawakannya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kalau di sini terdapat sebuah sumber air panas?" Saat ini Sungmin agaknya mulai berkonsentrasi pada seseorang yang memang sedari tadi terus saja menekuk wajahnya-kesal. Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup mulut semenjak mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pesisir menuju kawasan hutan bakau.

"..." Kyuhyun masih diam. Pemuda itu benar-benar marah.

Jalan setapak sudah tak lagi terlihat. Semuanya berubah menjadi lahan basah, bahkan berlumpur. Mereka sudah sangat jauh dari objek wisata pelabuhan. Begitu sunyi, sesekali hanya terdengar burung pantai yang mungkin singgah di puncak _rhizopora_ rimbun sepanjang tegakan yang berlumpur.

Eunhyuk dan Henry sudah agak jauh meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di belakang. Kesempatan ini tidak Sungmin abaikan untuk membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun kembali membaik. Lambat-lambat lengan kirinya menelusup pada jemari kurus milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Sang pemilik tangan tadi sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan manis pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun tentu saja, masih bisa mempertahankan raut stoic andalan. Hal yang percuma sebetulnya, karena Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun dengan baik. Pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sedikitpun.

"Kita akan menuju ke sana sekarang. Kau pasti tahu bahwa air panas yang alami memiliki banyak sekali kandungan sulfurnya. Itulah alasan kenapa kita datang ke tempat ini. eunhyuk memberikan referensi beberapa hari sebelumnya, ada lokasi yang tidak banyak diketahui orang bahwa di sini memiliki sumber air panas."

"Bagaimana bisa?" dan agaknya Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Angin laut siang hari cukup membuat kulit mereka yang tak terlindungi sedikit meremang. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggaman tangan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau harus tahu. Busan adalah tempat yang menakjubkan."

"Ya. Gerbang utama Korea. Aku terlalu sering mendengar hal itu." sahut Kyuhyun lamat-lamat.

"Jika pasang-surut air laut di tempat lain hanya akan dimanfaatkan penduduk untuk menambak garam. Di sini mungkin mereka justru diberikan 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar. Air panas.

"Jadi, maksudmu air pasang di sini dapat memiliki suhu yang tinggi?" Kyuhyun semakin tertarik dengan informasi yang Sungmin berikan.

"Ishhh, bodoh." Sungmin menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Bukan air pasangnya. Eunhyuk mengatakan ada beberapa bagian belahan bumi yang memang sejatinya memiliki akses mata air dari panas bumi. Bahkan di tempat-tempat yang sepertinya tidak mungkin seperti pantai. Aku pernah mendengar fenomena ini terjadi di tempat lain. Sumber air panas itu berada tepat di bawah air laut, tapi tak banyak yang bisa merasakan karena biasanya sudah tercampur dengan air laut yang dingin. Haaah~ aku benar-benar penasaran. Rasanya memang pernah kudengar... atau mungkin kubaca di suatu tempat." Kening Sungmin berkerut saat mencoba mengingat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Hentikan, Sungmin. Keningmu berlipat seperti kakek-kakek."

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya, Sungmin justru tertawa. Dia mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan pria ini memang benar. Wajahnya pasti terlihat aneh sekali. Sungmin benar-benar memiliki wajah yang mengerikan saat tengah serius.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana penduduk bisa mengumpulkan air panas itu tanpa tercampur dengan air laut." Sungmin berujar ceria.

...

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai pada daerah tak jauh dari rimbunan semai bakau dan lahan basah, bahkan hampir berlumpur. Tak jauh dari empat anak adam tadi berdiri terdapat sebuah goa yang tidak terlalu besar. Sepertinya hanya sebuah tempat yang sengaja dibangun. Pondasinya bukan bebatuan alam, melainkan hanya berupa semen murah dan bebatuan yang ditumpuk asal menyerupai sebuah mulut gorong-gorong besar.

Tak perlu terlalu dalam memasuki tempat tersebut untuk bisa menemukan sebuah kubangan berasap.

"Waaaah~ mereka benar-benar pintar. Membuat tanggul untuk menghalangi air pasang. Air panas ini jadi tidak bercampur dan tetap panas sepanjang waktu." Eunhyuk memandang berkeliling dengan kagum. "Hangat sekali. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berendam."

"Lain kali saja, eunhyuk-ah. Kita harus sampai Seoul lagi sebelum gelap. Laboratorium sama sekali kosong untuk malam ini. hanya akan tersisa keamanan di luar gedung." Larang Sungmin. Pria itu mulai menurunkan ranselnya dan mengambil beberapa wadah sederhana.

Sebuah _filler_ ia pasangkan dengan pipet ukur. Tabung reaksi dengan penutup karet sudah siap dalam genggamannya yang lain. Tapi...

"Tidak di sini, hyung! Kita tidak akan mengambil sample sulfur dari dalam air panas ini. Ada belerang yang siap kita bawa pulang." Eunhyuk berseru mantap.

Sungmin berkedip tak mengerti, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bukankah kita butuh desikator untuk menjaga kadar air? Aku tidak membawanya~"

"Siapa yang mau membawa-bawa barang berat seperti itu ke luar memang? Disuruhpun aku tak akan mau. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Semua sample kering. Ayo! Kita harus jalan lebih ke dalam lagi."

Semua orang tidak protes. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Pria itu mulai memasang raut wajah siaganya, dan mengikuti langkah eunhyuk.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata goa besar itu memiliki jalur menanjak dan ruangan, semakin dalam goa buatan tadi semakin menyempit. Undakan bebatuan acak menjadi pemandangan sekaligus rintangan perjalanan kali ini. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka terpeleset saat lengah menginjak tumpukan batuan rapuh dan berlumut.

Namun satu hal yang membuat perjalanan ini tidak begitu menyenangkan... paru-paru mereka mulai sedikit kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Gege, apa tidak terlalu jauh? Aku semakin sulit bernapas. Pengap sekali." Henry yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah akibat uap panas dan mungkin kekurangan udara segar mencoba menghentikan perjalanan.

"Aaah~ maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Kurasa kita bisa mulai di sini. Kalian lihat dindingnya kan? Itu hasil sublimasinya. Kita bisa mencungkil ini. Kalian lihat sendiri kan? Seperti bedak. Ini tak akan sulit." Eunhyuk meremas padatan belerang di tangannya hingga melebur seperti tepung.

...

Waktu berlalu hingga tak ada yang menyadari keempat orang tadi sudah satu jam berada di sana. Menyisakan ketenangan yang mencekam dan deru napas manusia yang semakin berat. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Henry, uap panas di dalam tempat itu sudah benar-benar tak menyisakan oksigen. Pemuda Cina tersebut bahkan sudah beberapa kali menghisap inhaler dalam-dalam.

"Berapa banyak yang kita butuhkan? Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mulai bicara. Pasalnya ia baru saja menyadari keadaan Henry yang sudah mulai kepayahan. "Aku punya firasat buruk jika kita terlalu lama di sini."

Eunhyuk yang masih asik mencungkil belerang-belerang kering di sekitar dinding goa menoleh. Sedangkan Sungmin sepertinya juga sudah mulai khawatir pada anggota termuda mereka itu. Ia langsung saja berbenah dan menyudahi pekerjaannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Ayo keluar dari sini!" perintahnya.

Dan... masalah pun kembali menyapa.

Tak ada yang mengira bahwa perjalanan kembali tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Fokus yang terlalu berlebihan membuat mereka tak menyadari bahwa jalan pulang di hadapan memiliki kemiringan yang cukup curam. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal. Entah karena apa.

"Ada yang bawa tali?" tanya Kyuhyun serak.

"Jangan pakai tali. Tidak akan ada tempat untuk menguncinya. Semua yang ada di sini sudah bercampur dengan belerang dan lumut. Pasti rapuh." Eunhyuk memperingati.

Semua orang mulai terlihat panik. Henry sudah mulai batuk tak terkendali, bahkan tak sanggup bicara. Sungmin sangat takut kalau jika anak itu akan muntah darah karena rasanya aroma sulfur semakin kuat di sekitar mereka.

"Henry, kau masih sanggup untuk turun kan? Kau duluan. Aku akan memegang lenganmu dari atas sini." Eunhyuk mulai bertindak cepat. Tangannya langsung meraih ransel di punggung Henry dan melemparnya ke bawah. "Sekarang kau yang turun!"

Masih dengan napas tersengalnya Henry mencoba menuruni jalan sempit dan curam. Dengan kekuatan kakinya yang masih tersisa, ia berusaha meraba bebatuan yang masih kuat untuk menjadi pijakan.

Satu langkah...

Dua langakah...

Sepertinya akan berhasil. Eunhyuk terus saja memegangi lengan Henry. Pemuda itu sudah hampir sampai pada jalur yang lebih landai ketika tiba-tiba...

Kraakkk!

"Oh! Ge-"

"eunhyuk AWASSS!"

Terlambat.

Bertepatan dengan tergelincirnya Henry saat menginjak belerang rapuh, dari atas mereka sebuah batu sebesar bola voli langsung jatuh dan menghantam pundak kanan eunhyuk. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Dan tidak hanya itu. Tubuhnya pun oleng. Akibatnya, genggamannya pada lengan Henry terlepas, dan ia terjun bebas tanpa pelindung apapun.

Semua orang berteriak, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu memang juga tengah menahan tubuh eunhyuk tak kuasa mempertahankannya.

Eunhyuk jatuh. Yang terdengar dari atas hanya bunyi derak 'sesuatu' menghantam alas goa dengan sangat keras, kemudian disusul oleh jatuhan batu besar dan kecil yang menggelinding dari dinding-dinding tempat mereka berada.

Sungmin sadar. Terjadi sesuatu pada bangunan ini. Semuanya bergetar. Dan entah pada detik keberapa, tubuhnya serasa ditarik dan melayang ke sudut goa lebih dalam. Batu-batu yang tadinya terlihat kokoh bertengger pada langit-langit, kini berjatuhan. Menghantap siapa saja yang ada di bawahnya tanpa ampun.

Bunyi-bunyian keras berlangsung beberapa detik. Namun saat ia membuka mata, dan menyadari bahwa sesuatu-seseorang sudah menindihnya pada ujung dinding bangunan. Sungmin yakin yang tadi menariknya adalah Kyuhyun-orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Memeluknya.

"Aakkhh!"

Rintihan itu pelan. Namun lekas membuat pemuda semanis Sungmin berubah panik. "Kyuhyun-ah... kau... kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas berlebih.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Kemudian berusaha terkekeh. "Tak apa. Hanya terbentur sedikit. Aku bisa menahannya."

"Tapi-"

"Jalannya tertutup." Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

Sungmin sontak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mereka benar-benar terdorong semakin ke dalam goa. Dan batu-batu yang runtuh tadi, sudah menjadi mahakarya yang sempurna. Dinding itu terbentuk dengan hanya hitungan detik. Memisahkan dua insan dengan satu-satunya akses ke luar bangunan.

Kyuhyun merosot. Benturan pada kakinya saat menarik Sungmin untuk menghindari runtuhan tadi cukup telak. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tulang keringnya sudah retak.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin kembali panik.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau periksa keadaan Henry dan eunhyuk." ujarnya masih dengan napas tersengal.

Sungmin baru tersadar bahwa kedua deongsangnya tadi juga berada dalam bahaya. Ia langsung beranjak pada runtuhan bebatuan tadi. "Ya Tuhan... aku bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi melihat mereka ke bawah."

"Teriak saja."

Sungmin menurut. "Henry-ah! Eunhyuk-ah! Kalian masih di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Degup jantung Sungmin terpacu. Dadanya sakit membayangkan keadaan terburuk kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Lebih keras." Kyuhyun masih memerintah.

"Henry! Eunhyuk!"

Delapan... atau mungkin sepuluh oktaf. Sungmin benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas panjang.

"Sungmin ge... Kyuhyun ge..."

Terima kasih, Tuhan! Sungmin langsung berbinar kembali mendengar suara Henry. "Henry-ah... kau baik-baik saja? eunhyuk? Apa kalian bersama?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi eunhyuk ge... dia... sama sekali tidak membuka matanya." Henry berteriak frustasi. "Kepalanya terbentur. Darahnya banyak sekali. Dan... dan aku tidak bisa memindahkannya... kakinya terjepit reruntuhan. Bagaimana ini?"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar lirihan Henry yang mencoba menyadarkan eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk terluka?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menahan sakit pada kakinya.

"Kita harus segera turun dan membantu mereka-"

Ssssshhhhhhhhhh...

"Suara apa itu?" Belum tuntas rasa penasaran Sungmin akan bunyi sesuatu yang baru saja muncul, seketika asap tebal muncul dari pipa kecil di dinding-dinding batu yang sebelumnya tekelupas. "_Damn it_! Bangunan ini dipasang jebakan, Kyu."

Sulfur dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Siapapun tak akan bertahan lama di dalam sini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Mereka harus keluar.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia meraba dinding runtuhan tadi dengan cermat. Mengetuk perlahan untuk melihat bagian mana yang masih bisa didobrak.

"Aku tak bisa menarik eunhyuk gege seorang diri! Kakinya benar-benar terjepit rapat." Henry berteriak dari bawah. "Kalian baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Ya... ya! Kami baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Kami akan segera turun." Sungmin mulai tersengal. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit untuk bernapas. Ia sangat tahu, cepat atau lambat racun sulfur ini akan mengiritasi saluran pernapasannya. Berusaha tetap terjaga, walau kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang berat badan sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah... pakai ini." Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa wajahnya direngkuh. Sebuah masker besar sudah menempel rapi di wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang memakaikan benda tersebut di sana. "Dan jangan tidur. Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk satu orang. Hanya bisa jika sedikit dipanjat. Jadi kau harus keluar lebih dulu. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun baru saja akan beranjak, tapi seseorang menarik kausnya yang memang sudah sangat kotor. Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian melepas masker tadi. "Tidak! Kau yang harus memakai ini... dan keluar bersamaku."

"Aku hanya punya satu. Jadi kau saja yang pakai."

"Please..." Sungmin tidak sanggup.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memang harus menggunakan 'metode' rahasianya. Ia menarik wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah, tidak berbeda jauh dengan matanya. Sulfur sudah mengkontaminasi selaput panca indera penglihatan mereka. "Dengarkan aku... kau tidak terluka dan sudah pasti bisa memanjat dinding ini. eunhyuk dan Henry butuh bantuan cepat. Jadi kau harus menolong mereka."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. Ketegarannya hilang sama sekali. Apa tadi katanya? Keluar sendiri? Tanpa Kyuhyun? Dengan gas bcracun yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa dalam hitungan menit? "Kyuhyun kumohon..."

"Lee Sungmin! Mereka menunggumu di bawah!"

"Kyuhyun... tidak-"

Jika kalimat tak bisa meyakinkan, rasanya sentuhan pada masing-masing bibir pucat mereka mampu membangun sebuah kepercayaan maha dahsyat. Kyuhyun mengambil alih seluruh rasa untuk sebuah harapan dalam setiap gerakan lembut disana. Marah, takut, dan putus asa melebur dalam satu ciuman, hingga bertransformasi pada sebuah kekuatan dan keberanian.

Kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup...

Keberanian akan kemungkinan sebuah kehilangan...

"Henry, kau bawa masker?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ya, aku dan eunhyuk masing-masing memiliki satu. Ada apa?"

"Pakai dan jangan bertanya lagi! Sungmin akan segera turun. Setelah berhasil membebaskan eunhyuk, cepat keluar dari sini! Kau paham?!"

"Baik- eh, hanya Sungmin yang turun? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Kubilang jangan bertanya! Lakukan saja!"

"Baik. Aku mengerti!"

Kemudian beralih pada Sungmin, "Kau juga harus cepat." Setelah (kali ini) mengecup singkat bibir manis kekasihnya, ia langsung mendorong Sungmin untuk memanjat bagian atas reruntuhan yang ternyata sudah dibongkar. Kyuhyun benar. Hanya bisa satu orang, dan harus dipanjat. Cukup sulit. Dalam keadaan normal pun butuh seseorang untuk membantunya naik, apalagi dengan kakinya yang terluka parah, pemuda itu tak sanggup untuk keluar dari sini.

Sementara itu, asap tebal semakin memenuhi goa. Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi bernapas. Paru-parunya sudah seratus persen berisi gas berbahaya tersebut. Ia sudah kehilangan fokus. Sekelilingnya gelap... dan semakin hitam...

_**Sungmin, aku mencintaimu...**_

*****Fire Blossom*****

Sungmin sudah berhasil membebaskan eunhyuk dari reruntuhan dan menggotong tubuh itu keluar bersama Henry. Eunhyuk benar-benar butuh bantuan medis. "Apa sudah ada sinyal?" tanyanya parau.

Henry mengangguk. Ya... aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Shindong dan Zhoumi ge. Informasi ini hanya satu arah. Tapi kupastikan reaksi mereka akan cepat jika tombol ini sudah berwarna-ah! Hijau! Mereka sudah akan kemari, ge!" Henry bersorak.

Namun, secepat respon yang datang dari markas, secepat itu pula Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Ia membawa peralatan seadanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam goa. Ya... Kyuhyun-nya masih di dalam. Dia harus membawa Kyuhyun-nya keluar.

Dengan cepat ia merayapi jalan-jalan yang memang sudah tak lagi tertata semenjak longsor. Harus lebih berhati-hati karena bisa saja kejadian yang sama akan terulang.

Sungmin sampai pada bagian runtuhan yang tadi sempat mengisolasinya bersama Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun! Kau di dalam? Kyuhyun jawab aku!"

Frustasi. Hanya itu yang Sungmin rasakan. Walau asap gas sulfur sudah menipis dan tidak lagi memenuhi sepanjang goa, tapi ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan konsentrasi gas beracun yang berbahaya.

Sungmin mendorong sebuah batu besar untuk dia jadikan undakan. Cukup tinggi karena tubuhnya kini bisa menggapai lubang yang tadi dipakai sebagai jalan keluar. Dengan sedikit panjatan, maka Sungmin sudah bisa kembali masuk ke dalam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak. Ketakutan yang teramat besar kembali merayapi dirinya.

"Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun... kau dengar aku? Bangun Kyuhyun! Kumohon..." Dengan cepat Sungmin menghirup oksigen sintetis dari sebuah tabung yang ia bawa bersama dua buah masker. Kemudian dengan cekatan mentransfernya pada Kyuhyun.

CPR yang tak kunjung selesai. Sungmin terus saja memberikan udara pada paru-paru Kyuhyun. Sesekali lengannya digunakan untuk memompa jantung dengan menekan-nekan bagian dada pria itu. Terus... dan terus... hingga Sungmin kelelahan. Tapi ia tak boleh berhenti. Kyuhyun-nya sudah sering berada pada jurang kematian, seperti menolak kehadiran sang malaikat maut. Tapi walaupun begitu kekasihnya selalu kembali padanya. Bersamanya. Harapan itu yang Sungmin miliki. Dan dia percaya...

"Kyuhyun-ah... bangunlah..."

.  
.

"Uhuk... uhukk..."

Keajaiban selalu ada untuk mereka yang percaya. Dan tentu saja... berusaha.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin berseru bahagia. Mendapati seseorang di hadapannya membuka mata... hingga kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku sudah berada di surga?"

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Begitu erat, hingga mungkin jika sang malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah menunggu untuk membawa kekasihnya keluar dari lingkaran api kehidupan, ia tak akan pernah memberikannya.

...  
*****Fire Blossom*****  
**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Traps (Guns)**

"Dari awal, bukankah kalian sudah mengenali bahwa bangunan itu memang bukan sebuah goa alami?" Siwon melemparkan berkas penyelidikan tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin yang memang saat itu tengah termenung di samping meja kerjanya.

Terkejut. Ya. Sungmin menunjukkan respon yang manusiawi atas apa yang dilakukan makhluk tinggi di hadapannya barusan. Namun bukan Sungmin jika tidak bisa menguasai diri. Ia cepat kembali dalam keadaan normal. "Ya. Kami tahu." ujarnya tenang.

"Lalu?" Siwon mengernyit.

"La... lu?" Sungmin membeo. Tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon mengucapkan satu kata itu seakan dapat mewakili semua rasa ingin tahu khas seorang pimpinan. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfir ruangan berubah menjadi tak bersahabat. Siwon menatap marah lawan bicaranya.

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN MASIH SAJA MELANJUTKAN PENCARIAN?!" Terjadi sudah. Siwon akhirnya tak tahan untuk membentak.

Sementara di sana, Sungmin masih diam. Tapi jangan sesekali kalian mengartikan sikapnya sebagai rasa takut. Lihatlah... Sungmin justru membalas tatapan Siwon tanpa gentar.

Alis tebal itu terangkat, "Tidak punya jawaban?" Sekarang lebih rendah, namun tatapan mengerikannya belum juga lepas. Entahlah... mungkin sebagian orang mengatakannya seperti itu. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Karena jika kau mau sedikit saja menilik, kharisma dalam tatapannya sungguh kental.

Sungmin akhirnya mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajahnya karena rasa lelah yang lebih dominan dibanding keinginan untuk melawan. "Jadi kau ingin menyalahkan siapa sekarang? Aku? Eunhyuk? Atau justru kami berempat?"

"Jika kau masih ingat, aku mempercayakan komando untuk perjalanan kalian kemarin padamu." Suara Siwon tertahan. Jika telinganya masih normal, Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa ia baru saja mendengar gemelutuk gigi milik seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aahh~ jadi kau memang menyalahkanku rupanya." Sungmin berujar tenang namun tegas. Kalimat tersebut jelas sebuah pernyataan-atau mungkin tuduhan.

Kini ganti Siwon yang mendengus, "Aku hanya tak habis pikir. Kenapa kalian bisa begitu lengah." Akhirnya suara bass tersebut kembali terdengar tanpa emosi. Agaknya pria tampan itu tak sanggup berlama-lama bicara kasar pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Sejauh ini bibir manisnya memang tak akan pernah membalas sesuatu apapun yang dilontarkan. Sungmin mungkin orang yang tenang, dan Siwon cukup tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Ya. Saat ini aku baru bisa minta maaf. Semuanya akan kutuangkan dalam laporan, dan kalian bisa memutuskan hukumannya nanti. Aku tak akan lari." Lelah... Sungmin betul-betul lelah.

"_Hyung..._"  
"Jangan sekarang, Siwon-ah, kumohon. Aku tahu bahwa ini salah. Aku hampir membunuh mereka semua. Tapi tolong. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya kembali. Membaca semua laporan tim penyelidik umum membuatku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu." ujar Siwon datar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian mengumpulkan kami hanya karena semua orang terhubung dengan kasus pembunuhan satu keluarga China?" Sungmin mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Bukan. Bukan soal kasus pembunuhan itu yang mengganggunya. Namun seperti... ada sesuatu yang diinginkan para petinggi NIS melalui kasus ini.

Sungmin sungguh punya firasat buruk. '_Fire Blosom'_adalah kutukan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa ini akan sulit. Bahkan juga memohon agar kau menolak untuk bergabung."

"Tidak ada hubungannya! Sekalipun kutolak, mereka akan menggunakan cara lain untuk tetap melibatkanku-kita-dalam kasus ini."

Bahkan Siwon terkejut dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Pria itu baru menyadarinya. "Ya. Dan kau benar. Aku hingga kini masih penasaran kenapa dengan menarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa membuatmu seperti tak punya pilihan lain. Kau bahkan berlebihan jika hanya ingin kedekatan kalian dibaca orang sebagai hubungan kakak beradik."

Sungmin tahu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Choi Siwon adalah bagian terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya. Namun semua masih bisa ia antisipasi. Siwon bukan orang yang mudah menarik kesimpulan jika 'barang bukti' tak ada di depan matanya.

"Seandainya kau mengerti, aku pun juga ingin tahu kenapa." Pengalihan paling efektif. Sungmin cukup sering menggunakannya. Setiap lawan akan langsung kembali tersesat pada hipotesa terdekat mereka. Dan akhirnya semakin jauh dari kebenaran.

"Aku iri pada Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja memiliki _'hyung'_ yang sangat menyayanginya." Wajah Siwon berubah masam.

"Kau sangat tidak pantas begitu." Sungmin melirik sebal pada Siwon.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Tanpa menunggu izin, seseorang dari luar langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tak perlu heran, 'ketuk pintu' memang hanya sebuah prosedur tidak penting di tempat mereka.

Sosok jangkung dengan rambut berwarna perpaduan antara hitam dan _maroon_langsung nampak di hadapan Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Zhoumi? Apa ada masalah?" Siwon langsung bertanya begitu ruangan kembali ditutup.

Yang ditanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Hanya ingin memberitahu kalian kalau Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Hmm... dan masing-masing dari mereka berebut untuk bicara padamu, Sungmin."

Bagai sebuah suntikan adrenalin. Sungmin seketika pulih dari ekspresi lelahnya. "Benarkah? Jam berapa mereka bangun?"

"Baru saja."

"Wah... wah... wah... tak ada yang ingin bicara padaku?" Sepertinya Siwon mencoba masuk dalam suasana yang perlahan mulai mencair. Pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin tadi betul-betul membuat kepalanya sakit.

Zhoumi tertawa pelan. "Sayangnya tidak, kawan. Mereka bahkan mengancamku untuk tidak mengizinkanmu masuk kamar perawatan.

Siwon memutar bola mata bosan. "Pasien-pasienmu sangat manja, Dokter Zhoumi~"

Dan... dimana Sungmin?

Hey, tentu saja dia sudah langsung berlari keluar. Bahkan sebelum lelucon-basa-basi antara Siwon dan Zhoumi terlontar.

*****Fire Blossom*****

_Brakk!_

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang dengan suara unik bariton-nya berseru ketika bunyi gaduh yang berasal dari benda-benda kesayangannya sampai pada pendengaran.

"_Hyung_... maaf. Ruangan ini gelap. Aku jadi tak bisa melihat dengan baik." Sang pelaku bersuara. Nadanya mungkin tak sarat akan rasa bersalah, tapi percayalah... itu.. cukup normal... sepertinya.

"Ck... kau ini..." tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi sangat terang. Kibum bahkan harus memicingkan kedua matanya untuk menahan laju cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja serasa menusuk _onyx_ kelam miliknya.

Dan ketika proses adaptasi itu sempurna, di sana ia pun melihat sosok tampan dengan wajah mengantuk. "Dongahe, hyung. Ada apa memanggilku?" serunya seraya mendekat.

"Duduklah." Donghae mempersilahkan.

"Di mana?" Sejauh mata memandang, Kibum bahkan tak menemukan sesuatu yang layak untuk dijadikan tempat duduk.

"Dimana saja." Sahut orang itu tanpa menoleh.

Akhirnya Kibum menemukan sebuah kotak hitam di samping lemari besi tinggi. Ia menarik benda tersebut ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Sudah sangat berdebu. Namun sepertinya hanya perempuan yang akan mempermasalahkan. Tanpa 'bersih-bersih', pemuda itu langsung duduk di atasnya.

"Jadi ini ruangan favoritmu." Mata Kibum masih melakukan _tour_ panjang selagi masih bisa. Kamar di mana mereka berada tak lebih besar dari sebuah gudang penyimpanan barang bekas. Udaranya begitu kering karena sistem pendingin yang tak pernah mati. Lemari-lemari besi mengelilingi seluruh ruang hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa meter untuk jalan keluar-masuk. Dinding-dinding lusuh seperti tak pernah dijamah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Aneh memang. Kenapa orang semanis Donghae suka sekali berlama-lama dalam ruangan seperti ini.

"Kim Kibum."

"_Ne?_"

"Ambil ini!"

Dengan refleks sempurna Kibum menangkap sesuatu yang Donghae lemparkan padanya. Sebuah kunci-tidak. Sebuah kotak persegi pipih dengan layar kecil di bagian tengahnya. "Ini... apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sentuh layarnya dengan ibu jarimu." perintah Donghae singkat.

Kemudian...

Kedua bola mata milik Kibum hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Tepat pada dinding sebelah kiri yang terlihat lusuh tadi, kini mulai terangkat bagai sebuah pintu garasi otomatis. Kemudian sesuatu seperti menyembul ke luar. Benda yang awalnya hanya sebuah kota besi, kemudian bertransformasi hingga pada bentuk anak tangga. Tak kalah hebat, di atasnya sebuah lubang berdiameter setinggi manusia normal terlihat menganga. Cahaya berwarna biru _matic_ berpendar tak menyilaukan, namun sarat akan dinginnya suhu di dalam sana.

Walaupun sudah bisa menduga akan seperti apa wajah Kibum, tetap saja Donghae tak bisa menahan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. "Itu... lemari 'pakaian'mu." ujar Donghae sambil menyisipkan siulan kecil.

"Kau lama sekali." Kyuhyun langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi tengah bersandar di tempat tidur. Melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, seketika suasana bosan melebur.

Sosok manis di sana hanya tersenyum. Belum mau membalas protes dari Kyuhyun, dan justru mendekat dengan tergesa untuk kemudian...

_Cup~_

"Eh?" Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya akan melompat seketika. Bibirnya yang tadi dirasa sangat kering tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang hangat. Singkat... tapi pria itu bersumpah saat ini benda di balik dadanya belum bisa berdetak normal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Belum sadar betul, suara lembut Sungmin kembali menghanyutkan.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa pagi ini kita bisa melakukan satu ronde saja."

Sungmin terbelalak, "Apa-apaan kau ini?" sungutnya sambil mengetuk kening Kyuhyhun. "Berapa banyak dosis _prozac_ yang Zhoumi berikan padamu hah?" Pemuda itu masih mengomel.

Kyuhyun hanya merengut mendengarkan. "Ayolah..." rengeknya pelan. "Tidak ada CCTV di sini."

"YAHH!" Suara bentakan tenor itu sekejap hampir membalikkan otak Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada posisi yang sebenarnya. "Ingin kuhajar?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Kepalanya tertunduk sebagai reaksi dari sebuah penolakan. "Lalu kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" ujarnya lirih.

"Aku betul-betul harus bertanya pada Zhoumi. Bagaimana mungkin serum pengantar tidur bisa membuat orang mudah sekali terangsang." Sungmin berucap dengan nada iba yang dibuat-buat.

"Lebih mudah lagi jika kau melepaskan semua pakaianmu..."

"Issshh kau..." Sungmin sudah benar-benar ingin menghajar Kyuhyun jika saja orang itu tidak langsung bergerak menjauh sambil membuat sebuah perisai dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa keras mendapati wajah kesal kekasihnya karena digoda. "Aahh~ manisnya."

"Aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Kau betul-betul sudah SEMBUH." Sungmin berkata sinis.

"Eeeyyy... begitu saja marah. Siapa suruh sembarangan mencium orang tadi?" Kyuhyun membela diri, mengulum senyum yang menurut Sungmin menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Memang tidak boleh mencium kekasih sendiri?" Sungmin tidak terima.

Sunyi agak lama. Kyuhyun memandang wajah itu dalam diam.

"..."

"Lee Sungmin."

"Apa?" ketusnya.

"Kau mengerikan."

"Hah?!"

"Cium aku lagi. Kali ini lebih lama."

* * *

**Weapon Chamber**

"Masuklah, dan lihat apa yang kusiapkan untukmu." Donghae menepuk pundak Kibum yang mungkin saat itu masih belum tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, kakinya mulai menapaki anak tangga besi hingga menimbulkan suara denting besi yang halus. Kibum masuk ke dalam lubang persegi yang disipkan untuknya. Untuk kemudian kembali terpana. "Waaaa~ ini benar-benar hebat." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Sebuah lorong yang dijejali rak-rak polimer bening. Di dalamnya berbagai jenis senjata api berpose angkuh tak bergerak. Dingin. Hampir sama dengan suhu dalam 'lemari' tersebut.

Melalui perjalanan singkat, Kibum merasa seperti berada dalam sebuah 'penangkaran' senjata. Dirinya dapat menikmati keindahan benda-benda berbahaya itu dari balik kotak-kotak kaca. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Donghae membuat besi-besi tersebut seperti sebanding dengan barang-barang bernilai tinggi di museum. Namun bedanya, Kibum yakin jika yang ada di sini sejatinya memang untuk dipergunakan, bukan dipamerkan.

Langkahnya berhenti saat mencapai ujung lorong. Sebuah _heckler koch_ dan _rifle sniper_ berdiri tegak dalam kota kaca besar. Kibum sempat berpikir dua benda ini mungkin adalah _secreet weapon_ karena diberi tempat khusus pada sisi tengah ruangan.

Belum berhenti ratap kekaguman dari seorang Kim Kibum, ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan.

"Kau harus menjaga yang satu itu." Donghae, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang. "_Bocah_ ini tidak memiliki penglihatan yang baik." Ujarnya penuh misteri.

"Heuh?" Hanya reaksi tersebut yang dapat dikeluarkan Kibum. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Lengan Donghae terulur, menekan tombol transparan di sisi kaca depan. Seketika kotak tadi terbuka seakan menelanjangi isinya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang, seperti ada banyak beban yang coba dikelurkan.

"Aku pernah lalai, hingga seseorang yang tak seharusnya merasakan panas peluru ini harus kehilangan nyawanya." Tatapan Donghae berubah sangat redup. Rasa bersalah itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Apa dia... temanmu?" Kibum tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ia paham maksud perkataan Donghae.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Yang aku tahu, ia juga memiliki tujuan yang sama saat kami semua terjebak dalam baku hantam senjata api."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Orang itu jatuh ke jurang, dan demi menjaga reputasi tim, semua informasi mengenai orang-orang yang terluka ditutup rapat."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu selanjutnya?" Kibum semakin menaruh perhatian pada pembicaraan itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya 'diistirahatkan' selama beberapa bulan. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik." Senyuman yang terlihat sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa Donghae senang dengan 'libur' yang ia dapat.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, _hyung_. Semua itu hanya kecelakaan." Kibum berusaha membuat aura positif di sekitar mereka kembali.

"Aku _sniper_ jarak jauh waktu itu. Dan tak seharusnya tembakanku meleset. Dia... seperti tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat pada bidikanku." Donghae mengembalikan laras panjang tadi ke tempatnya.

"Kasus apa itu?"

"Pembantaian satu keluarga keturunan Cina. Tiga tahun lalu."

"Tunggu! Kau terlibat dalam kasus itu?"

Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Keluarga Tan, bukan? Aku juga ada di sana."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kau sudah melihat lemari 'pakaian'mu? Waaahh, Donghae _hyung_ sungguh tak main-main. Kurasa ada lebih dari puluhan senjata dan ribuan peluru hanya di dalam lemariku."

Kyuhyuh berjalan tertatih dengan _kruk_ di samping tubuh bagian kirinya. Bebat yang dipasangkan membuat pemuda itu kesulitan untuk bergerak lincah.

"Hati-hati! Kau bisa jatuh nanti." Sungmin membentak kecil. Ia khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan diri di atas sofa. Ada Sungmin di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat? Apa aku boleh melihat lemarimu juga? Yang lain sangat pelit." Seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun terus merengek perihal lemari senjata buatan Donghae.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun..." Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata terpejam, namun keningnya berlipat seperti menahan sakit.

"Hey... ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Lengannya justru terangkat untuk menyentuh dada, meremas tepat pada bagian dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun semakin cemas saat melihat wajah kekasihnya berubah merah mengkilat. Betul-betul seperti orang yang tengah kesakitan.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar kini kian menekuk. Dan tentu saja ada yang semakin panik dibuatnya. Kyuhyun mengutuk kakinya yang saat ini dibebat. Ia jadi tak mampu bergerak cepat. Bergerak... entahlah... mungkin mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya merasa lebih baik.

"Sungmin... kau jangan bercanda... apa...? kau mau apa? Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu. Air... ya kau harus minum air hangat dulu. Tunggu di sini, aku tak akan lama."

_Sreeet!_

Belum sempurna Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan tongkat jalan tadi, ia kembali duduk karena seseorang mencegahnya berdiri. Sungmin menarik ujung kemeja Kyuhyun. Pria itu melihatnya menggeleng.

Sungmin meraih pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya direbahkan persis di atas kedua paha kekasihnya.

Sedang sang pemilik hanya bisa diam. Tahu bahwa bergerak pun akan sulit mengingat kondisi sebelah kakinya, pemuda itu akhirnya diam. Bergeser sedikit untuk memperbaiki cara duduknya. Tentu saja agar Sungmin dapat merasa lebih nyaman dalam pangkuan.

_Apa Sungmin sedang sakit?_ Setidaknya baru itu saja yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Entah... atau memang hanya tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk jika itu semua berkaitan dengan diri Lee Sungmin.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan untukmu?"

"..." tak ada sahutan. Sebagai gantinya, Sungmin meraih jemari Kyuhyun untuk ia kaitkan dengan miliknya.

Keheningan yang cukup lama. Hanya deru napas Sungmin yang berangsur-angsur normal terdengar sangat jelas. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hari ini sangat tidak berguna. Lagi-lagi soal kaki. Tak pernah ia diam saja ketika Sungmin membutuhkan bantuannya. Sekarang pria itu justru mulai mengutuk diri sendiri.

Dan... setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa Lee Sungmin-nya sudah tertidur.

Tanpa diminta... ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu kembali mengganggunya.

Saat itu dirinya, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong memenuhi permintaan Donghae untuk datang ke Gudang senjata. Satu-per-satu dari mereka diberikan momen hampir sama dengan apa yang dialami Kibum. Reaksi ketiganya pun tak jauh berbeda. Kagum!

"Kau membuatkan satu untuk masing-masing orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil masih memandang berkeliling.

Hanya dijawab Donghae dengan anggukan singkat.

"Waaaahhh~ ini hebat!" Teriakan Shindong dari dalam lemarinya sendiri. Terdengar tak begitu nyaring.

"Donghae-ah! Aku tidak begitu mahir menggunakan senjata. Kau harus melatihku dengan mulai memperkenalkan nama-nama 'mereka'." Eunhyuk bersiap untuk naik ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tak masalah.." sahutnya pendek.

Kyuhyun selesai lebih dulu. Donghae menghampiri dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari ekspresi Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa." Pemuda itu terlihat ragu. "Dari yang kulihat, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ini tentang kekasihnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku agak cemas. Tadi pagi, aku mengundangnya kemari. Tentu saja ingin menunjukkan apa yang sudah kutunjukan padamu."

"Tapi... saat aku memperlihatkan ruang senjata miliknya, Sungmin _hyung_ seperti... tidak suka. Ehm... tidak... kurasa lebih seperti... takut." Donghae berhenti sebentar untuk melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa... dia memiliki semacam _Hoplophobia_?"

"Hah?!" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Sungmin sama seperti kita. Dia perwira. Kau pikir masuk akal jika ada petugas kepolisian yang _phobia_ dengan senjata api?"

Donghae menghela napas, "Karena itulah aku bertanya." sahutnya singkat.

"Yang aku tahu Sungmin hanya tidak suka dengan benda-benda itu. Bukannya takut."

"Kau yakin sekali."

"Tentu saja."

"Seberapa besar?"

"Sangat besar!"

Namun jika ada yang mampu melihat ke dalam suara hati seseorang. Akan telihat setitik kekhawatiran pada diri Cho Kyuhyun.

Walaupun begitu... ia tidak-belum ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh. "Aku akan meyakinkannya. Kau tenang saja."

"Sebetulnya tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin memaksa. Hanya penasaran. Setidaknya informasi apapun mengenai kalian semua akan membuatku berhati-hati dalam bersikap." Setelah menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan senyum manis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan lupa untuk membereskan semuanya!" Satu teriakan tegas mengiringi suara pintu yang ditutup.

_*****Fire Blossom*****_

Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Henry berjalan tergesa di lorong sel bawah tanah. Pagi-pagi sekali sebuah alarm berteriak membangunkan seisi gedung.

Hal itu hanya berarti satu. Keadaan darurat.

Seseorang tewas.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan bersahabat.

"Pergantian tugas jaga, Pak!" Seorang petugas sel dengan seragam biru muda menyambut pertanyaan Siwon dengan tegas.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sepuluh menit, Pak!"

"Mulai hari ini aku mau hanya ada satu menit!" Putusnya.

Walaupun sempat terkejut, namun petugas tadi tetap melakukan gerakan mematuhi perintah. "Baik, Pak!"

Tak ada yang bisa menentang Siwon. Semua perkataannya adalah perintah. Dan terbukti, ia baru saja merubah toleransi kekosongan waktu saat pergantian penjaga sel di dalam markas.

Belum banyak orang yang memeriksa. Ketiga orang tadi adalah yang pertama.

"Kurasa mereka sudah mulai melakukan teror pada NIS. Aku bertaruh, tak perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, ciri kematian korban pasti sama dengn delapan orang sebelumnya." Zhoumi hanya memperhatikan sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali mundur. Bau hangus yang ditimbulkan masih sangat kentara. Betul-betul seperti berhadapan langsung dengan daging babi yang baru saja dipanggang.

"Untuk apa mereka meneror? Kita bahkan belum bergerak." Siwon menyangkal.

"_Gege_, jangan lupakan kejadian di Busan." Henry pun angkat bicara. "Jangan kesampingkan hipotesa. Aku yakin ada yang berusaha membunuh kami waktu itu di sana."

"Hanya ada satu jawaban 'manis' untuk kejadian itu. Salah satu dari kalian mencoba menggiring yang lain untuk masuk jebakan. Kau ingin jawaban itu menjadi seratus persen terbukti?" Siwon berujar sinis.

"Hey, kau menuduh ada mata-mata di antara kami?" Henry sedikit tidak terima dengan opini dari ketua tim mereka.

"Lalu apa kau punya ide lain?" Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Kau sudah menuduh tanpa bukti!"

"Henry-ah... hentikan." Sebuh suara, lembut, namun cukup menginterupsi ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sungmin dan yang lainnya sudah ada di sana. Semua. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang sebetulnya masih harus dalam masa pemulihan.

"Jangan menghancurkan TKP. Kita akan bicara hal itu nanti." Tak ada yang menyadari tatapan Sungmin pada Siwon. Sebuah tatapan yang bahkan lebih dari sekedar berkata _'tutup mulutmu, Choi Siwon!'._

Kemudian semua orang akhirnya sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Persis seperti apa yang sudah diperkirakan. Korban kali ini memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama. Di satu sisi, orang-orang merasa tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada sosok mayat mengerikan hari ini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua itu semakin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Terutama bagi kesembilan pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk dalam satu ruangan dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tak tahan lagi!" Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa yang berteriak adalah seorang Kim Kibum. Sontak semua orang menolah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kibum?" Hanya satu orang yang hampir terlihat mengabaikan. Siwon bertanya malas.

"_Hyung,_mau sampai kapan kita hanya diam? Aku merasa penyelidikan ini terlalu memakan waktu. Tak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk cepat meringkus pelakunya?"

Semua diam. Tidak menyalahkan, tidak juga membenarkan. Sebetulnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mereka merasa jengah dengan kasus rahasia ini. Namun seseorang sepertinya memang sudah mengatur semua proses.

Sungmin terlihat menghela napas, "Siwon-ah, aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hari ini satu tahanan tewas dengan mengerikan. Namun kau justru menyuruh kami semua tenang layaknya petugas dengan kasus perkelahian pelajar di jalanan."

Yang lainnya masih saja bungkam. Tak ada yang bicara karena masing-masing sudah begitu ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan sang ketua tim pada kasus ini.

Siwon akhirnya beranjak membetulkan posisi duduk. Wajah yang memang selalu terlihat tegas, kian terlihat mencekam jika berada dalam atmosfir serius. "Aku sudah menduga bagaimana pola pembunuhan..." Ia mengambil jeda sebentar. "Hilangkan semua jejak." ujarnya mantap. "Kalian ingin tahu siapa tahanan itu?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun aura sekitar sudah menunjukkan gairah keingintahuan yang kuat.

"Ada seseorang yang kami tangkap saat kejadian Eunhyuk dan yang lain di Busan."

"..."

"Lalu kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" Kyuhyun membuka suara. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak terima.

"Aku maklum jika Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak diberitahu karena keadaan mereka waktu itu. Tapi bahkan kami yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja pun tidak tahu." Shindong menyambung.

Suasana kembali tegang. Sepertinya setiap orang bersiap untuk saling melancarkan tinju masing-masing.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pembicaraan?" Itu suara Sungmin. Seperti biasa lembut, namun sangat kuat untuk 'membungkam'.

"Tahanan tersebut bukan berada dalam naungan _fire blossom._ Kalian tahu sendiri, karena kejadian di goa sialan itu, aku harus mengerahkan tim umum NIS untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Susah payah aku meyakinkan pimpinan mereka bahwa apa yang kalian berempat alami di sana adalah kecelakaan. Tahanan tersebut hanya kubiarkan mengaku sampai pada kalimat 'dia adalah pemilik goa jebakan itu'. Selanjutnya belum diperiksa. Karena tepat seperti dugaanku. Sebelum dia menjelaskan semua kebenaran yang mungkin saja memberikan sedikit petunjuk untuk penyidikan, nyawanya sudah berada dalam genggaman orang lain. Dan... _Binggo!_ Hari ini terjadi."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Henry yang terus saja melipat keningnya semenjak Siwon membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, akhirnya bersuara.

"Henry... tahanan itu bagian dari 'mereka' yang menjadi tujuan kita. Dan selayaknya seorang pengikut, mereka sudah diberi tanda 'kesetiaan'." Zhoumi pun ikut andil.

"Maksudmu 'bom' kecil dalam otak mereka itu?"

"Anak pintar." Siwon menyahut. Suaranya riang namun terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Diam lagi cukup lama. Setiap pribadi tengah mengolah semua pembicaraan ini. Hanya sesekali dering telepon ruangan yang tak sekalipun digubris.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikan uji reaksi pada sulfur-sulfur itu." Eunhyuk terlihat berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meraih dua _kruk_ untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan. "Sungmin, _hyung..._Henry... ayo bantu aku." ajaknya kemudian.

Siwon juga berdiri. "Kalian berdua... periksa kembali riwayat hidup semua korban. Jangan tinggalkan apapun, bahkan organisasi-organisasi kecil yang pernah mereka ikuti." Siwon memberi perintah pada _duo-hi-tech_di sana, Zhoumi-Shindong.

"Dan untuk yang lainnya, ikut aku ke ruang arsip. Aku punya firasat dapat menemukan sesuatu di sana." ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan hari ini.

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tak pernah melihatmu semenjak pagi yang menghebohkan markas. Donghae mengatakan padaku kalian bertiga menginap di laboratorium." Kyuhyun baru berhasil menemui Sungmin di apartemennya setelah tiga hari tak menemukan siapapun di dalam _flat_sederhana itu.

Ia melihat Sungmin terbaring sambil salah satu punggung lengannya menutupi kedua mata. "Kau datang?" sahut Sungmin seadanya.

Tak menjawab. Setelah melempar jaket dan kunci mobil begitu saja di atas sofa kamar, lelaki itu langsung mendekati tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya berada. Tak ada kecanggungan ketika membuat tubuhnya menghempas ranjang dan bantal yang sama. "Bagaimana penelitian kalian?" Kyuhyun perlahan menarik lengan yang menutupi wajah indah Sungmin. Ia begitu merindukannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Eunhyuk berhasil membuat seekor kelinci terbakar tanpa disulut api." Sungmin menjawab masih sambil terpejam.

"Maksudmu... kalian sudah berhasil?" Kyuhyun membelalak.

"Hm." Jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sikap Kyuhyun selanjutnya sama sekali sudah tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik. Walaupun sebetulnya tetap saja penasaran. Ia melepas kemeja biru-hitam yang membungkus tubuh dan melemparkannya asal ke sisi tempat tidur. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan tubuh separuh telanjang, ia menelusup pada selimut yang juga tengah dipakai Sungmin. Memeluk tubuh sang kekasih, dan menyandarkan kepala pada ceruk antara dagu dan pundak Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mandi? Kenapa kulitmu terasa segar sekali?" Pembicaraan sejenak teralihkan karena pemuda manis itu menghirup wangi mentol segar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mampir ke apartemeku lebih dulu untuk menaruh berkas di brankas. Dan tidak sabar untuk segera membersihkan diri setelah seharian di ruang arsip. Aku beruntung tak memiliki alergi debu. Di sana benar-benar menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi... Siwon _hyung_ juga menyebalkan."

Sungmin terkikik geli. Lengannya langsung mengusap lembut kepala sang kekasih. "Di dalam laboratorium dengan bau daging asap juga sama menyebalkan kurasa."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian berhasil, heuh?" Kyuhyun kembali pada pembicaraan awal.

"Enhyuk, Donghae dan Henry membuatku hampir gila. Mereka membuat senjata mikro untuk menembakkan kapsul-kapsul itu pada kelinci percobaan. Dan aku merasa tengah merakit senjata api." Wajah Sungmin kembali pada keadaan beberapa menit lalu sebelum Kyuhyun datang.

"Siapa yang memulai ide itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Donghae. Ia sangat yakin operasi kecil bukan metode yang dipilih target kita untuk menanam bom-bom kecil itu di dalam otak manusia."

"Lalu... menurut kalian, cara pelaku adalah dengan menembakkannya begitu saja? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Siapapun akan mati jika ada benda asing menembus tengkorak kepalanya." Kyuhyun bangun. Ia menghadap wajah Sungmin untuk menemukan bahwa pemuda terkasihnya tidak sedang bicara sembarangan.

Ide buruk. Kedua _sapphire_ hitam di sana justru membuatnya berpikir ke arah lain.

"Kami akan mendemonstrasikannya besok. Kau akan tahu betapa hebat tubuh manusia." Putus Sungmin. Rasanya tenaga di dalam tubuh itu semakin berkurang. Ia begitu lelah.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Kyu. Kita masih harus bekerja besok."

_Sret!_

"Hey!" Sungmin protes setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menunduk dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menindih Sungmin.

Lelaki itu diam saja. sebagai gantinya, hanya membalas dengan tatapan lembut dan bicara melalui gelimbang tersebut. Kedua mata Kyuhyun solah bicara, "Aku merindukanmu..." secara berulang-ulang.

Kyuhyun meraih bibir yang sudah akan melancarkan protes di sana dengan miliknya. Membungkam segala hal dengan kehangatan lembab diantara kedua daging lembut yang bergerak perlahan, dan seolah memiliki "mata" untuk terus berada pada suatu arah invasi yang tepat.

"Mnghh~" Sungmin tak sengaja melenguh. Mudah baginya untuk lupa diri saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Jadi... kau akan menunjukkan teknik menembak yang baik pada kami besok?" Terus bergerak. Menyapu bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Belum terlampau panas, namun ciuman itu sudah hampir memabukkannya.

"Ngghh~ aku... tidak." Sungmin kesulitan menjawab. "Aku benci menggunakan senjata." Tak ingin kalah. Kini kedua lengannya menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?"

"Heuh?" Sungmin yang masih merasakan kepalanya berputar akibat pagutan panjang mereka tadi belum bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Kenapa... apanya?"

Hal selanjutnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan cukup membuat kekasihnya terkejut dan bingung. Pria itu membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Sungmin kenakan. Hingga bidang dengan kulit putih dan sedikit berkeringat itupun nampak.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu yang menyembul panjang di bagian rongga dadanya. Sebuah bekas luka jahitan. Di sana... tubuh Sungmin pernah dikoyak sangat lebar dan dalam.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana bekas luka ini bisa ada di tubuhmu, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Masih sambil mengusap lembut bagian tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku tahu... sudah ratusan kali kau katakan tak ingin membahasnya. Tapi... Kau tak percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun berujar sedih. Ada sedikit luka dari kalimatnya barusan.

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Dengan selang beberapa detik, ia kembali mampu merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di bagian dadanya. Dingin... dingin yang membakar. Detak jantung yang berjuang melawan sebuah hantaman menyakitkan. Di sana... di sana ruhnya pernah sempat meninggalkan jasad. Untuk sementara...

"Min... Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin dari mimpi buruk sesaatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah..." Ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya mendekat. Mengikis jarak dan menguncinya dalam satu pelukan dengan sebuah ketakutan. "Kau merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau masih bisa merasakannya, bukan? Jantungku berdetak." Sungmin terpejam berusaha mencari pembenaran dari kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ya... milikmu dan milikku berdetak bersamaan saat ini."

"Biarkan seperti ini terus. Aku tak ingin degupan milikku berhenti lagi. Tidak juga untuk milikmu. Aku ingin musik ini berdentum terus untuk waktu yang lama. Sangat... sangat lama."

Melalui sebuah konduktivitas, rasa takut itu akhirnya sampai pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tersebut tersadar dari egonya. Rasa bersalah langsung saja menyelimuti. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Min. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Maafkan aku."

Dan malam ini pun kehangatan itu terbagi rata. Rasa sakit itu tertuang dengan porsi yang sama pada dua hati. Banyak hasrat menyatu dalam satu pergumulan indah penuh harapan. Harapan akan sebuah kebahagiaan, wujud mimpi indah, dan rasa sakit melawan segala ketiadaan satu sama lain.

"Ingin sekali kukatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Kau akan melakukannya... nanti."

"Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku sudah terjebak di bawah pesonamu."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Karena tak mungkin menggunakan _sample_ manusia untuk demo hari ini, maka aku mencuri sebuah organ buatan dari laboratorium mantan profesorku dulu. Struktur organ buatan ini sembilan puluh lima persen sama dengan aslinya. Kalian bisa melihat sebuah 'kehidupan' virtual dari layar monitor ini. Jadi... jika garis di sana tak bergerak, kita bisa menganggap bahwa pemilik 'kepala' ini mati." Eunhyuk memulai peragaan penemuan mereka pagi itu dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai robot kepala mirip manusia sungguhan dengan silikon dan struktur tengkorak dan lipatan otak yang sama persis.

Bedanya, 'kehidupan' yang dimaksud pada robot peraga hari ini terpancar melalui gelombang magnetik pada jalur rangsang sebuah sentuhan. Tanpa pembuluh darah tentunya. Sehingga orang-orang tak perlu merasa mula. Tak ada yang ingin harinya diawali oleh hal-hal yang menjijikan seperti itu, bukan?

Donghae membantu merakit sebuah senjata mikro dengan laras berdiameter tak lebih besar dari sebuah jarum suntik.

Kemudian sebuah kapsul yang sama sekali sulit dilihat oleh mata telanjang diisikan ke dalamnya. Henry menuang satu benda tersebut dengan sebuah pinset mikro. Ia harus menggunakan kacamata pembesar untuk memastikan benda super kecil tersebut berada pada ruang peluru yang benar.

Kemudian...

"Kalian perhatikan ini. Tekanan dan kecepatan pada tembakan harus diatur pada porsi yang tepat agar kapsul tadi tertanam pada tempat yang sudah ditentukan, tidak terlalu dalam, tanpa menyentuh pembuluh darah." Eunhyuk mengarahkan laras pada pelipis robot. "Satu-satunya jalan dengan tumpukan pembuluh darah minimal adalah melalui bagian ini. Tidak merusak tengkorak."

Dan...

_Sleb!_

Semua mata langsung terfokus pada monitor gelombang magnet sample. Garis itu sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik. Namun kembali bergerak lemah... dan kembali normal setelah hampir setengah jam.

"Benda itu benar-benar tertanam di kepalanya." Shindong yang masih belum bisa tersadar dari rasa takjub bergumam pelan.

"Lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu..."

_Cssssshhhhh!_

Terkecuali Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Donghae, semua orang di dalam sana semakin terbelalak dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dari lubang hidung, mulut, dan telinga boneka peraga keluar asap dengan bau sulfur yang menyengat. Itulah mengapa sebelumnya Henry membagikan masker pada setiap orang.

Reaksi selanjutnya tak kalah mengejutkan. Perlahan silikon pada robot mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda melepuh, beberapa bagian mulai terlihat kecoklatan bahkan hampir hitam. Tak harus menunggu lama lagi untuk melihat kulit kepala robot meleleh... hingga kemudian...

_Buuuzzhh!_

Kepala tanpa tubuh tersebut langsung terbakar sempurna.

"Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berjalan di sepanjang koridor markas. Menyapa setiap orang dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada mereka.

"Di balkon lantai tiga kurasa. Ia seperti orang yang ingin muntah tadi."

Sungmin langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk meraih lantai tiga. Pemuda itu bahkan mengabaikan _lift_ dan lebih memilih melompati anak-anak tangga.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Ia menemukannya.

"Heuh?"

"Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit frustasi. "Haaaa~ yang tadi itu mengerikan. Kepalaku langsung sakit melihatnya."

Wajah cemas yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah Sungmin langsung berubah. Perlahan... pria itu mengulum senyum. Hingga tak tahan... ia pun tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ini..." Sungmin kesulitan meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia terus saja tertawa. Sedang seseorang di sana menekuk wajahnya kesal.

**Sementara itu...**

"Siwon-ah, apa yang tertawa itu Sungmin?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan terakhir kali anak itu tertawa begitu lepas?"

"Aku tak ingat, _hyung._"

*****Fire Blossom*****

"_Century..._ semua korban pernah berhubungan dengan perusahaan itu." Shindong menyudahi pencariannya. Siwon menatap kertas penuh data perihal sebuah perusahaan mainan anak-anak terbesar di Asia. Pemiliknya selalu berganti setiap sepuluh tahun. Tidak hanya dari negeri ginseng ini, namun beberapa kali bahkan pernah dikuasai oleh Jepang dan China, bahkan seorang Inggris.

"Saat ini perusahaan tersebut dipimpin oleh satuan direksi. Hanya proporsi tertentu di perusahaan yang tahu siapa pemegang saham terbesar di sana. Publik hanya mengetahui bahwa _Century_merupakan perusahaan berbasis hubungan kekeluargaan. Hingga hal-hal semacam keuntungan perusahaan tak pernah menjadi objek media selama beberapa dekade terakhir."

"Bagaimana bisa perusahaan seperti ini memiliki perputaran dana yang stabil sepanjang tahun?" Zhoumi seperti bicara pada diri sendiri. Namun tetap saja Siwon dan Shindong mendengarnya.

"Hal itu yang akan kita selidiki."

"Peluncuran produk baru biasanya akan disertai dengan acara festival hiburan untuk anak-anak. Lusa, _Century Park,_pukul sembilan pagi." ujar Zhoumi.

"Persiapkan semuanya!" Perintah Siwon.

"Hey, tunggu! Kau mau kita berkeliaran dengan senjata berbahaya di tengah ratusan anak-anak dan keluarga mereka? Jangan katakan kau sudah gila karena kita sudah terdesak." Kyuhyun memprotes. Kibum pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tidak akan ada yang terluka. Kita hanya melakukan pemeriksaan. Bukan untuk perburuan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau akan jadi sangat berdosa jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau meragukanku, Kyuhyun?"

*****Fire Blossom*****

Selain Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi, semuanya bersiap untuk operasi kedua mereka. Tujuh orang akan turun ke festival hari ini.

Mereka pergi dengan tiga mobil dari arah yang berbeda menuju tempat tujuan. Shindong bersama dengan Henry dan Siwon, Donghae bersama Kibum, dan tentu saja... Kyuhyun bersama dengan Sungmin. Mereka hanya akan melakukan komunikasi via interkom pribadi yang dipasangkan dengan sangat baik ke tubuh masing-masing anggota. Sebuah sinyal dengan portal pribadi hingga tak akan sanggup terbaca oleh gelombang komunikasi manapun.

Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kekasihnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin menatap dan seolah bicara "Ada apa" dengan sorotannya.

Lengan Kyuhyun menelusup ke dalam mantel hitam Sungmin. Sekejap pemuda itu terlihat seperti ingin memeluk, namun jika seseorang menyingkap mantel yang dipakai Sungmin, akan terlihat bahwa kedua tangannya menyelipkan dua buah _levorver_di pinggang milik Sungmin, dan memasangkan _belt_sewarna mantel dengan sebuah _heckler_ beramunisi penuh.

"K-Kyuhyun—"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Tapi kumohon... setidaknya ini akan mampu membuat kekhawatiranku berkurang."

"Sungmin menelan semua kalimat protes bulat-bulat saat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. _Toh_ kemungkinan besar tak akan ada yang menyulut aksi tembak di tengah-tengah tempat yang penuh dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil tak bersalah.

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk patuh. "Ayo berangkat."

_**Century Park, 10.21 am**_

"Aku heran apa yang bisa kita dapatkan di tengah acara keramaian. Untuk transaksi senjata tajam ilegal saja kurasa terlalu bodoh jika harus menggunakan tempat seramai ini." Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka sudah berada di tengah-tengah festival anak-anak. Balon, boneka, lolipop, ornamen-ornamen _superhero_, dan benda-benda lain yang penuh warna dan keceriaan menyambut mereka mulai dari gerbang kedatangan hingga di tengah-tengah wahana.

Anak-anak kecil berlarian ke sana kemari untuk mengunjungi satu per satu _stand-stand_mainan dan aneka makanan manis. "Tempat ini menyenangkan." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Anggap saja kita sedang berkencan." Kemudian berlalu mendahului Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu masih mencerna perkataan kekasihnya tadi. Dan saat tersadar, ia langsung buru-buru menyusul langkah Sungmin.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau bilang ini kencan?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Kalau berkencan itu..." Kyuhyun meraih lengan kanan Sungmin. Kemudian menelusupkan jemarinya pada milik sang kekasih. "...harus seperti ini." Tidak hanya sekedar bergandengan, tangan itu seperti mengunci satu sama lain.

Suasana ramai membuat semua terlihat berjalan normal. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Sampai sebuah teriakan anak-anak terdengar...

Seperti benar-benar memiliki satu fokus yang sama, ketujuh orang yang terpencar itu berlari serentak menuju ke arah sumber suara... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari dari arah barat daya, Shindong, Siwon, dan Henry datang dari taman bagian selatan, sedang Donghae dan Kibum muncul dari arah utara.

_Wuuuzzzz!_

Kemudian ketujuh orang itu membeku. Anak-anak memang berteriak, namun setelah itu disusul tawa dan riuh tepuk tangan. Sebuah atraksi rupanya telah membuat kesalah pahaman. Semua saling menatap. Ada sedikit rasa lega karena hal itu bukan berarti apa-apa.

"Ayo." Siwon memerintahkan tiap sub kelompok untuk melanjutkan berpencar. Bersama Shindong ia sudah berjalan lagi ke arah istana boneka di ujung paling selatan taman. Donghae dan Kibum pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sungmin, ayo."

Namun laki-laki itu tak beranjak. Matanya tertuju pada seorang atraktor yang dengan lincah memainkan bola-bola api di tangannya. Memutar dan sesekali membuat anak-anak berteriak karena semburan api dari mulut, menyembul dari balik telapak tangan bahkan helaian _scarf_.

Kedua mata Sungmin tak lepas saat orang tersebut menggenggam api tanpa terbakar. Sejenak _slide-slide_ fatamorgana mengerikan hadir di kepalanya. Semua terlihat acak, hingga ia tak mampu fokus pada satu pun gambar. Namun satu hal yang ia rasa kuat, sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Apa kau melihat Henry tadi?"

Dengan kasar ditekan tombol interkom, Kemudian berteriak "Choi Siwon. Kau benar-benar tolol! Dimana Henry?!"

Tak jawaban sedikitpun dari jaringan telepon milik Henry. Hingga mereka memutuskan melacak melalui pusat dan langsung berhubungan dengan Zhoumi di markas.

"Ini aneh... titik radar Henry sama sekali tak bergerak semenjak setengah jam lalu. Pergi ke arah barat! Dua ratus meter dari posisi kalian. Cepat!"

Semua menuruti intruksi Zhoumi. Berlari hingga hampir menabrak orang-orang yang kebetulan menghalangi langkah cepat mereka. Rupanya petunjuk tadi membawa mereka keluar taman festival. Sebuah jalan satu arah yang dilalui mobil-mobil dari arah parkiran. Dan... Henry bukannya sudah setengah jam terus berada di sana, tapi alat komunikasinya lah yang tertinggal.

"_Shit!_ Kenapa aku bisa lengah begini?" Siwon memaki dirnya.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana? Ini bukan sekedar firasat. Henry tak mungkin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja jika ia meninggalkan alat-alat ini tergeletak di jalan."

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Gambaran-gambaran itu kembali mengisi kepalanya. Hanya saja... ia tetap berusaha fokus. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah sedan hitam tua melintasi arteri jalan taman. Terjebak di dalam antrian untuk keluar. "Untuk apa memakai kecepatan seperti itu di sana?"

"Kau bicara apa, _hyung_?" Donghae bertanya saat mendengar Sungmin bergumam.

"Cepat ke mobil. Dan ikuti sedan hitam itu!"

Walau perintahnya terkesan tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan jelas, tapi semua orang mendengarkan Sungmin, untuk kemudian berlari pada parkiran menuju mobil masing-masing.

Tidak sulit menyusul mobil itu karena hanya ada satu arah jalan raya setelah pintu keluar taman. Keraguan sirna begitu menyadari bahwa mobil tadi langsung menambah kecepatan ketika tiga mobil di belakangnya berusaha menyalip. Ya... seseorang—beberapa orang membawa Henry dengan paksa.

Aksi kejar-kejaran tak bisa dihindari. Dua mobil putih, Siwon-Shindong dan Kyuhyun-Sungmin menggunakan kecepatan penuh untuk menyusul sedan hitam di depan mereka. Beberapa kali gagal karena mereka harus berhati-hati dengan pengendara lain. Semenjak satu kilometer sebelumnya jalanan sudah terbuka menjadi dua arah. Walaupun bukan jalan ramai, tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa kendaraan melaju dari arah yang berlawanan.

Namun sepertinya mobil yang diduga membawa Henry tersebut tidak terlalu cepat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil mengapitnya. Dan sebelum ada kendaraan lain di jalan, Donghae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melumpuhkan. "Kibum-ah, buka mobil ini."

Berbeda dengan kendaraan yang dibawa Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Donghae menggunakan _outomatic open car_ hingga bagian atasnya dapat terbuka.

Pria itu membidik...

Kemudian...

_DOOORR! Ciiiiiiit! Braakk!_

Hanya satu tembakan, tepat pada ban belakang. Mobil itu oleng dan hampir terguling jika saja dua kendaraan lain tidak menahannya. Hingga pertarungan itu berakhir pada tiga mobil yang membentur pembatas jalan.

Beberapa orang keluar dari sedan hitam tadi dengan berlumuran darah. Tidak sampai berjalan jauh, mereka tumbang satu persatu di tengah jalan.

Tidak jauh berbeda sebetulnya untuk keadaan Siwon, Shindong, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin. Mereka pun keluar dengan luka akibat benturan. Shindong bahkan terjatuh saat keluar dari mobil. Sedang yang lain hanya menghampiri dengan berjalan terhuyung.

Donghae dan Kibum yang saat itu bisa dikatakan paling baik-baik saja langsung bergerak cepat. Kibum kesulitan saat membuka pintu belakang sedan tadi. Dan semakin bertambah panik karena ia benar-benar melihat Henry di dalam dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba..._Praang!_

Sungmin muncul dengan pemukul _baseball_ yang menghantam kaca jendela mobil. Jangan tanyakan darimana pria itu mendapatkan pemukul tadi. Mobil yang mereka gunakan bukan kendaraan dinas. Hingga mungkin saja perlengkapan berlibur turut mengisi bagasi.

Sinyal SOS sudah sampai pada markas, bahkan sebelum mereka melumpuhkan buronan. Henry sudah berhasil dibawa keluar walau masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat keenam pemuda di sana tercengang. Pasalnya ketika mencoba meringkus orang-orang yang—juga—tak sadarkan diri tadi, sebuah reaksi _shock_yang aneh muncul dari seseorang dengan badan cukup tambun. Pria itu bangun dengan mata melotot langsung. Kemudian menggeliat sampai pada teriakan kesakitan. Kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

Dan...

_Duarrr!_

Kepala itu... benar-benar pecah.

Untuk selanjutnya... tubuh tanpa kepala itu terbakar.

.

.

.

Keadaan markas betul-betul ricuh. Jika menganggap meledaknya kepala seseorang tadi adalah akhir dari pertunjukan, maka kalian salah.

Henry terus mengalami pendarahan dari hudung dan telinganya. Ia sudah sadar, namun tak bisa diajak bicara. Kebenaran baru saja diketahui setelah Sungmin menemukan setitik darah pada pelipis kirinya.

Jangan bertanya lagi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang sudah orang-orang itu lakukan pada Henry.

Pemeriksaan dilakukan, dan sinar X membaca sebuah benda asing terus berkembang dalam otak Henry. Benda asing yang akan membuat pemuda itu berakhir dengan cara sama seperti dialami oleh korban-korban kasus _fire blossom._ Hanya saja, melihat bagaimana korban terakhir tewas, Henry bahkan terancam tak akan mendapati kepalanya dengan utuh.

Waktu. Mereka mungkin harus menghentikan satu kerajaan itu untuk membuat Henry tetap hidup.

"Henry... Henry kau dengar aku?" Zhoumi berusaha membuat pemuda itu tetap sadar, dan memastikan semua sistem syarafnya masih berfungsi.

Henry hanya balas menatap. Dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Ya Tuhan... Henry-ah... kumohon... kau harus kuat..." Siwon sudah seperti kehilangan akal melihat keadaan salah satu anggotanya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari sekarat.

"Donghae, Kyuhyun, bawa orang ini keluar!" Perintah Sungmin

Seperti orang kesetanan, Siwon mengamuk saat dua orang yang diperintahkan tadi mencoba menariknya ke luar ruang operasi. Di luar, Kyuhyun bahkan harus meninju wajah orang itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Sementara di dalam. Semua orang berusaha mencari jalan untuk segera mengeluarkan benda terkutuk itu dari kepala Henry.

"Apa waktunya akan cukup? Kita bahkan tak tahu berapa lama pengaturan bom ini aktif." Zhoumi berujar cemas.

"Lalu apa ada cara lain? Kita harus cepat mengeluarkan benda itu!" Sungmin pun tak sanggup menyembunyikan raut kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

Eunhyuk berusaha berbicara pada Henry, memastikan kondisinya akan baik-baik saja untuk pembedahan. "Henry-ah... kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Anggukan kepalamu."

Henry merespon.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Henry kembali mengangguk. Dan "Aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhh!" Ia tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Tidak. Kita tak akan sempat." Eunhyuk berujar cepat. "Akan meledak sebelum kita sempat membelah kepalanya."

"Apa tak ada cara lain untuk bisa menghentikan _timer_ ini? Di dalam sini jelas bukan hanya cairan pembakar. Ada gelombang listrik yang dimasukkan sebagai penghubung pengendali jarak jauh."

"Harus ada ledakan listrik untuk memutuskan sinyal gelombang elektronya." Zhoumi bergumam.

"Maksudmu dengan tegangan tinggi?" Sungmin menebak dengan benar. Pria jangkung itu mengangguk.

"_Gege~_"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia bicara." Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Sistem syarafnya kembali normal. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi. Ada secercah harapan di matanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Artinya bom itu bahkan sudah lebih stabil dan penghitungan mundur dimulai." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lima puluh _herz._ Kurasa bisa kita coba." Zhoumi memutuskan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Henry-ah..."

Yang dipanggil namanya mengangguk. "Lakukan, _ge~_"

Kibum tidak harus menunggu perintah. Ia mulai mencari sumber listrik di ruangan. Dengan tangan kosong ia menarik dua kabel paling besar. Menariknya untuk lebih dekat pada Henry.

Eunhyuk menyiapkan pemompa jantung. Tegangan itu tidak hanya memutuskan gelombang elektrik pada bom kecil di dalam otak. Hal tersebut juga akan menghentikan detak jantung Henry. Dan jika terlambat sedikit saja. Detak jantung itu akan berhenti untuk selamanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sungmin memberikan tatapan menenangkan. "Kami akan membangunkanmu lagi nanti. Jadi jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Pastikan kau bisa mendengar kami lagi. Janji?" pemuda itu menarik kelingkingnya dan disambut hangat oleh Henry.

"Satu kali. Dengan cepat." Perintah Zhoumi.

Henry memejamkan mata, dan Kibum bersiap di atas kepala pemuda itu. "Kau hanya akan terkejut sebenar. Setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja—"

_Zzzrrrttttt!_

Hening...

Mereka melakukannya. Henry tak bergerak lagi setelah mendapat sengatan tadi. Bunyi _bip bip_kecil dari pengontrol di samping ranjang tak lagi terdengar. Mereka berhasil me-_non-aktif-_kan bom laknat tersebut.

"Eunhyuk cepat!"

Bunyi alat pemompa jantung mengudara. "Satu... dua... tiga. DEG!" Tubuh Henry melompat.

Belum ada reaksi.

"Sekali lagi. Satu-dua-tiga! DEG!"

Detak jantungnya tak juga bergerak.

"Tambahkan dayanya." Dengungan alat semakin terdengar keras. "Satu-dua-tiga! DEG!" Tubuh Henry kembali melompat, dan yang terakhir lebih hebat akibat sengatan yang bertambah.

Namun sia-sia... gambar di monitor masih berupa garis lurus.

"Henry! Henry bangun!" Sungmin mulai tak sanggup lagi bertahan, "Aku sudah bilang jangan pergi terlalu jauh! HENRY!"

Eunhyuk bahkan mulai menangis. Ia tak percaya harus kehilangan secepat ini.

"Henry-ah~" Putus asa mendera semua orang di dalam sana. Sungmin sudah menangis sejadinya. Ia memukul-mukul dada Henry. "Bangun... Henry-ah~ Bangunlah..."

Hening... tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

_Bip!_

"_Hyung!_Bergerak! Garisnya bergerak!" Kibum tiba-tiba berteriak.

*****Fire Blossom*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mungkin benar bahwa Tuhan tak akan pernah memberi petunjuk tentang apa yang akan terjadi esok hari._

_Tapi…. dengan 'mengintip' sebentar saja… sepertinya tak akan membuat Tuhan marah._

**Fire Blossom**

**.**  
**.**

**4. Failure (Toys)**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian di ruangan bersama Siwon?" Kyuhyun terus mengekor. Pria itu melakukannya sejak seorang Lee Sungmin baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana ketua 'kelompok' mereka berada–Choi Siwon.

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang. Kenapa masih keras kepala?" Sungmin membalas dengan nada biasa. Ia tak memandang Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu menganggap untuk sejenak bahwa kekasihnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran. HEY!" Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan berhasil membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku."

Sejenak tak ada sahutan. Sungmin hanya memandang pilu wajah pias yang ada dihadapannya.

Kemudian tangan itu seolah mengikuti nurani. Sungmin bergerak mengusap sisi kanan wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Bagaimana jika…" Suaranya seperti tercekat, "Bagaimana jika memang ada pengkhianat di antara kita?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening seketika. "Sebenarnya apa yang Siwon _hyung_ katakan padamu di dalam?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika jemari itu akhirnya berhenti pada leher kurus Kyuhyun dan membuat gerakan memijat pelan. "Banyak hal. Dan seperti biasa… menyebalkan." Ujarnya yang sama sekali tak bisa Kyuhyun pahami.

Tahu bahwa pembicaraan dengan gerak gerik seperti itu cepat atau lambat akan membuat siapapun yang melihat curiga, Kyuhyun hanya menggiring tubuh Sungmin untuk terus berjalan menghabiskan sisa koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Apa malam ini lagi-lagi kita akan bercinta? Aku akan 'menghabisimu' di atas ranjang." Seperti tengah mabuk, Sungmin bicara seolah perkara itu bukan hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan dengan suara keras.

"Diamlah, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun salah tingkah menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang tak terduga.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Sungmin berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar merajuk–dan namun sepertinya gagal karena telinga Kyuhyun masih mendengar nada frustasi dalam melodi pita suaranya.

"Ini masih di kantor. Dan biasanya kau tidak suka jika kita seperti ini." Masih melangkah. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena merasa jika koridor lantai dua gedung ini seolah bertambah panjang.

"Alihkan saja perhatianku."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tetap memberitahu apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana seharian ini."

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Kau harus."

"Kenapa?"

"Akibat sikap kalian yang tidak terbuka, aku yakin akan ada yang benar-benar tewas nantinya."

Sungmin akhirnya diam. Air mukanya kembali meredup. "Jika memang ada pengkhianat. Kuharap itu bukan kau, Kyuhyun." ujarnya penuh luka.

"Jika aku memang pengkhianat itu. Aku hanya akan menyisakanmu menjadi satu-satunya yang hidup."

"Apa memang sebesar itu kau mencintaiku?" Mereka sudah di pelataran parkir. Berbelok ke sektor E, karena Kyuhyu lebih memilih mengendarai mobil tuanya sendiri ketimbang milik Sungmin yang terlalu mencolok. "Dan… jika hanya aku yang satu-satunya hidup… itu artinya…"

"Hanya kau yang bisa membunuhku." Tegas Kyuhyun.

_Accent metalic_tersebut membelah malam kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun menggunakan kemudi _matic_ karena sedari tadi jemari Sungmin tak lepas dari lengan kanannya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah." Kyuhyun memecah beberapa menit kebisuan mereka di dalam mobil.

"Semua orang pasti lelah, Kyuhyun. Kau juga begitu, bukan?"

Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Kasus ini baru seumur jagung, namun tekanannya sudah begitu kuat. Dan kemarin itu…. kau sangat hebat."

Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah bingung, "Aku? Hebat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi… kau memerintah seperti tahu apa yang memang benar harus kami lakukan. Dan Siwon _hyung_ yang biasanya keras kepala, dia menjadi sangat penurut jika yang 'bicara' itu adalah dirimu." Sebuah koordinasi yang sempurna pada otak Kyuhyun ketika mengumpulkan kembali potongan kejadian operasi kemarin dengan masih harus fokus pada kemudi dan jalan raya.

Sungmin menunduk, "Aku pun tidak begitu paham. Bagaimana bisa semua itu muncul begitu saja dalam penglihatanku. Jangan menganggapku seorang cenayang. Aku tak suka."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan protes tadi. "Cenayang? Aku justru tak memikirkan istilah itu sedikitpun tadi. Sangat. Tidak. Keren."

Ganti Sungmin yang tertawa, "Aku juga begitu. Jika menyebut 'cenayang', yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya orang berpakaian aneh dengan banyak atribut sambil mengoceh kata-kata aneh–seperti mantra. Dan kau benar…. Sangat. Tidak. Keren."

"Tidurlah sebentar. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Akhirnya Sungmin memang tak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan pada nada suaranya. Tidak harus menunggu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk dapat mendengar dengkuran halus.

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kau datang, _hyung_?" Siwon tersenyum begitu melihat sosok dengan rambut pirang berdiri di depan kamar perawatan.

"Aku mengunjungi Henry. Tapi sepertinya anak itu masih dalam pengaruh obat. Tidurnya sangat pulas." Jawabnya.

"Kami menyerahkan segala pemeriksaan pada rumah sakit pemerintah. Kurasa Zhoumi tidak bisa mengurus semua sendiri. Ia harus fokus pada bagiannya. Shindong akan kewalahan nanti." Mereka berjalan beriringan. Langkah kaki samar terdengar karena lantai gedung begitu sepi.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sejauh ini stabil. Namun aku masih mengkhawatirkan efek sampingnya. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Henry ketika benda asing itu berhasil bersarang di otaknya, aku belum berani mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja." Siwon berhenti saat menemukan mesin penjual kopi. "Kau mau?"

Dan pria di sana hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku masih harus bersyukur, kita tidak kehilangan anak itu."

Terdengar dengusan napas pelan, "Kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Sungmin akhirnya mengirim pesan singkat padaku."

Kedua mata Siwon langsung membulat penuh. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Sesuatu yang… hmm… singkat. _Hyung, aku akan membunuhmu_."

"Eh?"

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, Siwon-ah. Kau menakutkan." Pria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Jangan bercanda. Setelah tiga tahun ia sama sekali tak ingin berhubungan denganmu, dan ketika akhirnya memberikan tanda-tanda perbaikan, pesan mengerikan itu yang dia kirimkan?" Siwon masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Lee Sungmin.

"Itu lebih baik daripada selamanya diam. Artinya aku masih memiliki tempat dalam perjalanan hidupnya."

"Dia hanya masih marah padamu. Itu saja." Putus Siwon.

"Tidak semudah itu. Jika bisa… dia memang ingin sekali membunuhku. Hanya Sungjin yang ia miliki saat itu. Dan aku bahkan tak bisa menjaga dia dengan baik."

Diam yang menyedihkan. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dulu semua terlihat akan baik-baik saja. Terasa sangat hebat. Hingga pada akhirnya kesombongan lah yang membuat sebuah 'keluarga' menjadi pecah. Sebuah tim yang dibanggakan, berbalik menjadi sebuah petaka.

"Jung Soo _hyung…_"

"Hm?"

"Sungmin akan memaafkanmu. Jangan khawatir."

*****Fire Blossom*****

Mereka berdua tanpa sehelai benang, berkeringat, dan tersengal.

Kyuhyun menganggap malam ini adalah 'malam' tersulit dalam hidupnya. Sungmin begitu liar, menuntut, dan terlalu 'lama'. Berkali-kali puncak yang Kyuhyun hadapi, sama sekali tak mengimbangi kekasihnya yang kesulitan melepas hasrat.

"Hanya satu kali. Dan ini sudah tiga jam." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, namun masih cukup untuk sampai pada telinga pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Dan aku masih ingin yang kedua… ketiga…"

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Dan kau juga." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak adil."

"Bagaimana bisa adil? Kau memang tak ingin melakukannya. Hanya memaksakan diri. Itulah sebabnya kau kesulitan mencapai klimaks." Kyuhyun mulai frustasi. Bukan ini yang biasa terjadi. Hal romantis seharusnya menjadi _ending_ sesi percintaan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin membuat tubuh mereka semakin melekat erat. Lengannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan begitu possesif.

Jemari Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Dia tahu semua akan percuma. Dan besok mereka masih harus bekerja. "Kubilang. Tidak."

"Aku tak akan mau tidur denganmu selama satu bulan kalau begitu."

"Tak masalah."

"Tiga bulan!" Sungmin masih berusaha.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung wajah sang kekasih dengan sorot tajam. "Selamanya! Aku tak akan mau lagi tidur denganmu!"

"Baik. Masih banyak wanita yang ingin tidur denganku."

"Kau mati jika berani melakukannya." Ancam Sungmin.

"Tidur!" Kyuhyun mengembalikan posisi nyaman mereka. Mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dalam dekapan.

"Setidaknya ayo mandi dulu. Aku tak nyaman tidur seperti ini." Sungmin kembali menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ia benar-benar berusaha sampai titik penghabisan.

"Kita lakukan masing-masing. Kau duluan." Kyuhyun tetap acuh.

"Bersama akan lebih cepat."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah."

Dan negosiasi berakhir dengan dengkuran halus Kyuhyun.

*****Fire Blossom*****

Pagi ini sama sulitnya. Sungmin bicara sangat sedikit. Kyuhyun menganggap kejadian malam tadi membuat makhluk ini sangat malu. Beberapa kali dirinya mencoba membuat kontak mata, namun Sungmin selalu berhasil menghindar.

Begitu pula ketika berada di markas. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan memberi Sungmin kesempatan untuk tenang dengan menyibukkan dirinya.

Di dalam ruang arsip, lengkap dengan masker dan sarung tangan, Kyuhyun menyisir seluruh rak untuk mencari beberapa berkas. Ia menyusuri tahun demi tahun. Beberapa file dari sepuluh tahun lalu hingga tiga tahun terakhir mengisi _troli_kecilnya. Kemudian menumpuk rapi di atas meja yang dipilih sebagai tempat berlabuh dan membuka satu persatu kertas-kertas kusam tersebut.

Januari dua ribu dua. Ia melihat foto Sungmin yang tengah dilantik untuk bergabung dalam satuan pasukan khusus bersama sepuluh orang lainnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana wajah seseorang bisa tak berubah selama sepuluh tahun? Sungmin seperti tidak dapat menua.

Sungmin memang berasal dari keluarga dengan basis militer. Ayahnya juga mantan anggota satuan khusus di sana. Dan… Kyuhyun sering mendengar namanya. Tapi…. tidak dengan sang adik. Lee Sungjin.

Pria itu tertegun. "Sungmin memiliki adik laki-laki?"

Ia membuka file berikutnya. Setelah melakukan beberapa klarifikasi kompetensi, Sungmin akhirnya menetap pada divisi kriminal. Forensik adalah fokusnya. Kyuhyun mulai bimbang antara menyelesaikan file milik Sungmin atau beralih mencari tahu soal ayah dan adik itu.

Pikirannya begitu 'gatal' hingga akhirnya beranjak dan kembali menyusuri rak.

'Lee Chunhwa' dan 'Lee Sungjin'. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk membawa file dengan dua nama itu ke atas meja.

Hal menakjubkan seperti pada pasukan khusus NIS lainnya. Namun sangat disayangkan ketika 'perjalanan' harus berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi naas. Sepertinya bukan berita baru ketika mobil yang ditumpangi oleh petinggi NIS (Lee Chunhwa) dan istrinya tiba-tiba meledak saat perjalanan justru ketika sang prajurit akan menghabiskan liburan bersama istri tercintanya.

Kyuhyun tahu itu saat pertama kali mengenal Sungmin. Dan walau sudah berubah menjadi 'sesuatu' yang lebih intim, perasaan simpati untuk pemuda itu masih bersisa.

Kemudian ia beralih pada file sang adik.

"Lee Sungjin? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu ada yang memiliki nama itu di sini. "Lalu kenapa filenya hanya sampai tahun 2009? Kemana orang ini setelah tahun tersebut?" Kyuhyun masih asik bermonolog. Beruntung ia hanya sendirian di sana. Hingga tak akan ada yang menganggapnya gila.

"Jika sudah mati, kenapa tidak ada catatannya?"

Merasa tak menemukan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali pada file-file milik kekasihnya. Sungmin.

Namun ada hal yang membuat dirinya gusar. Tak begitu yakin, tapi seharusnya mudah saja dicurigai. Ia juga kehilangan file Sungmin di tahun 2009.

_Drrttt… drrrt…_

Sebuah pesan masuk.

**_Tidak ingin makan siang denganku?_**  
**_Kau masih marah?_**

Dari Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membacanya. Ia mengetik balasan.

**_Menurutmu?_**  
**_Aku masih takut kau seperti semalam lagi._**

Seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran. Senyum itu belum juga lepas dari bibirnya.

Sungmin kembali

**_Maaf. Kau pasti kecewa._**  
**_Cepatlah kemari._**  
**_Eunhyuk sudah mengincar makananmu._**

Kyuhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya. Membenahi beberapa file dan mengabadikan bagian-bagian yang belum ia baca dengan fitur kamera alat komunikasinya tadi.

_Sesuatu pasti pernah terjadi._

* * *

"Tak bermaksud mengganggu acara makan siang kalian hari ini. Tapi… aku harus segera menyampaikannya. Tidak bisa ditunda."

Eunhyuk yang beberapa saat masih fokus pada acar karena menurutnya dimasak terlalu asam, langsung beralih menatap sang ketua regu. "Kau membuatku tak pernah tenang, Siwon-ah."

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menghela napas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku memang tak pernah berniat membuat kalian tenang. Tenang artinya lengah. Dan aku tak ingin anggotaku tidak waspada walaupun saat kalian tidur." Diplomatis memang, namun cukup untuk membungkam. Entah memang tidak ada yang berani membantah, atau justru terlalu malas membantah.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua profil _Century_ dan juga membicarakan masalah ini pada pimpinan. Kita sepakat memang ada yang tidak beres dari semua kesempurnaan perjalanan perusahaan. Fluktuasi saham dan beberapa pendapatan yang dinilai terlalu apik. Terlalu naif jika sebuah perusahaan besar seperti itu tidak memiliki bisnis 'sambilan'. Dan…. untuk memulai penyelidikan dengan lebih bersih, aku harus memecah kalian untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari berbagai sumber."

**_***Fire Blossom***_**

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sungmin terlihat kesulitan mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa kedua kaki kekasihnya betul-betul panjang. "Jangan cepat-cepat. Pinggangku masih sakit."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah bodoh. "Mengapa tak sekalian kau berteriak kalau semalam kita habis bercinta gila-gilaan?"

Sungmin menatap sebal. "Aku tahu kau masih marah. Tapi jangan begini. Tadi Siwon bertanya padaku kenapa hari ini kita berdua seperti sepasang kekaksih yang tengah bertengkar."

"Kita memang sedang bertengkar."

"Karena itu kah kau diam saja saat Siwon memutuskan partnermu adalah Kibum dalam penyelidikan pertama? Heum?"

"Kau sedih karena kita tidak akan bersama untuk sementara?" Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Masih banyak orang karena ini jam kerja. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya hingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengar.

Sungmin hanya berkedip saat ditatap.

"Katakan kau memang kecewa, Lee Sungmin."

"Jika aku katakan 'ya', berjanjilah untuk tidak marah lagi." Wajah Sungmin tak menunjukan bahwa ia tengah merajuk. Lebih terlihat sedang memaksa.

"Tapi ditambah dengan satu ciuman."

"Ya. Aku sangat kecewa karena tak bisa mendampingimu untuk penyelidikan awal." Sungmin berucap tegas.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menagih satu lagi janji.

Dan…

Cup~

"Aku minta maaf."

Cup~

"Jangan marah lagi."

Cup~

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Tiga kecupan singkat di tengah bahaya bahwa siapa saja akan lewat dan melihatnya, cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun seolah berhenti sejenak. Wajah itu memang _stoic_, namun kalian tak akan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada sistem peredaran darah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kau… ingin orang lain melihat?" Kyuhyun terbata. Masih belum sadar benar dari sensasi pada bibirnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang akan lewat di koridor ini sampai istirahat makan siang." Sungmin bergumam lembut.

"CCTV."

Sungmin tertawa. "Ini sektor paling utara. CCTV bahkan dilarang dipasang di sini. Kau lupa?"

"Aku justru tidak tahu. Lalu apa yg di atas sana?" Kyuhyun menunjuk benda separuh bola kaca berwarna hitam metalik yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong.

"Kau betul-betul tidak tahu?" Sungmin memicingkan mata. Ia tak pernah suka jika Kyuhyun sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Walau sudah kembali berkonsentrasi, namun wajah frustasinya masih tampak. "Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Jadi? Benda apa itu?"

"Sensor gerak. Tidak merekam gambar. Tapi dapat mendeskripsikan aroma pada sesuatu yang melewati tempat ini." Sungmin menjelaskan walau masih dengan wajah ragu.

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun menatap benda-benda tadi.

"Dan jika kau melihat seperti itu, sistem komputer akan merekam kornea matamu. Seperti kita mengenali mata kucing di tempat gelap."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Terlalu rumit. Orang akan butuh waktu untuk investigasi jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Karena memburamkan lensa kamera sudah terlalu populer. Jika dengan alat ini. Benda setebal apapun tidak akan menutupi sensor yang ada."

Kyuhyun tak pernah berjalan di sektor utara. Karena tempat ini memang bukan bagian yang boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang, sekalipun ia adalah anggota NIS. Jadi sepertinya wajar jika pria itu sedikit bingung.

"Jadi… _fire blossom_ memang sedang berada di tempat pengasingan." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sungmin memotong.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Jadi… aku bisa menciummu sepuasnya di tempat ini."

"Kau ini…"

"Sungmin-ah."

Sebuah suara yang tidak berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu menoleh, kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda pirang dan bermata kucing. Sebuah lesung pipit kecil tercetak pada sudut kiri bibir yang tersenyum.

Sungmin mengenali sosok tersebut.

* * *

"Kau cemas?" Sebuah sentuhan kuat pada pundak tegapnya membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunan.

"Oh… _hyung_, kau baru datang?" Sapanya ramah.

"Hm. Pagi ini lalu lintas tak begitu bersahabat. Jadi… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa melamun? Donghae menghempaskan dirinya di sofa panjang. Tempat itu biasanya penuh sesak dengan mantel-mantel milik setiap anggota.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak melamun. Hanya tidak tahu harus apa saat orang-orang belum datang." Ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana persiapanmu dan Kyuhyun?" Dongahe bertanya sambil lengannya merogoh ransel besar.

"Lima belas menit lagi seorang _make-up artist_ akan datang. Kuharap transformasiku nanti tidak terlalu menyebalkan."

"Ambil ini!" Donghae tiba-tiba berseru dan melempar sesuatu. Beruntung refleks Kibum masih sangat baik. Begitu cepat benda itu melayang, secepat itu pula jemarinya mencengkeram.

"Pemantik?" Kibum mengernyit ketika logam keperakan itu berkilau di telapak tangannya.

"Hadiah untukmu." Sahut Donghae.

"Tidak ada yang begitu suka dengan kebiasaanku merokok." Kibum meneliti hadiahnya, "Ukurannya lebih besar dari pemantik kebanyakan. Tapi… terima kasih. Aku menyukainya."

Belum sempat jari-jari itu membuka tutup pemantik, Kibum menemukan sebuah tombol. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menekan ini?"

"Coba saja. Kau akan suka."

Kemudian pemuda dengan senyum teduh itu terkejut. Pemantik tadi tiba-tiba bergerak. Sebuah tuas membuat benda tersebut bertambah panjang. Dan bilah pisau berputar keluar dari salah satu sisi.

Donghae tersenyum, "Aku menyukai permainan bela dirimu dengan menggunakan belati." Ia memberi jedah sejenak, sekarang arahkan pisau itu pada bidikanmu, dan tekan tombol yang sama."

Kibum tidak membuka mulutnya, namun ia menuruti apa yang Donghae perintahkan…

Dia….

Membidik… Donghae.

_Syuuuut…. jleb!_

Jika saja perhitungan itu gagal dalam jarak lima sentimeter, Kibum akan membunuh pemuda yang tengah bersamanya saat ini.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Di sebelah wajahnya terdepat belati yang tertancap pada punggung sofa. "Jangan pernah meleset jika tak ingin menyesal untuk selamanya."

*****Fire Blossom*****

Agaknya seseorang harus mengajarkan kepada Sungmin bagaimana cara mensyukuri sebuah makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Jangankan untuk mengisi lambungnya, sendok dan garpu saja sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

"Apa wajahku begitu menjijikan hingga membuatmu tak bernafsu makan?"

Ada gurat kesedihan dalam senyuman seorang Park Jung Soo. Walau demikian, pria itu harus memaklumi. Hal inilah yang akan dia dapatkan jika memang bersikeras ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Namun ia tak menyerah. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku bahkan memesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Dulu." Jung Soo menyesap kopi hitamnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda soal pesan singkat itu?" Akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara. Nadanya teramat dingin.

Pria di hadapannya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku selalu menganggap serius semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Dan aku percaya kau memang benar-benar ingin membunuhku saat ini."

"Kau salah. Aku ingin membunuhmu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Balas Sungmin sengit.

Tubuh Jung Soo terlihat sedikit menegang. "Hm. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Kau banyak berubah."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin berucap seakan menganggap kalimat tadi adalah pujian.

"Sungmin-ah… aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya–"

"Dengan mengumpulkan kami semua lagi? Kau tahu? Baru dua minggu tim ini dibentuk, dua orang hampir saja tewas." Suara Sungmin mulai tinggi.

"Tapi kalian masih bertahan. Tidak ada yang tewas." Jung Soo membalas cepat.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! Kau pikir dirimu adalah Tuhan yang bisa mengatur hidup-mati seseorang? Dengar! Aku bahkan sudah tak tertarik dengan kasus ini semenjak Siwon tidak sengaja berucap bahwa bahwa semuanya dilakukan di bawah kendalimu. Lagi-lagi." Sungmin tidak sadar jemarinya sudah kebas karena mencengkeram tepi meja kuat-kuat. Buku-buku jarinya bahkan memucat.

"Untuk kali ini saja. Percayalah padaku." Jung Soo masih memohon.

"Dan kau melibatkan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa untuk memaksaku bergabung. Kau masih saja licik, Park Jung Soo.

"Anak itu mencintaimu. Dan aku percaya dia akan terus melindungimu."

"Apa kau bilang?! Benar-benar. Itu yang Sungjin lakukan padaku! Dan dia mati! Kau ingin Kyuhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama?"

Seisi restoran menoleh. Sungmin tidak hanya berteriak. Ia juga memukul meja dengan kuat.

"Aku minta maaf." Semua diam. "Sungmin-ah. Aku… minta maaf. Saat itu… aku harus memilih. Kau melakukan semua tiba-tiba. Aku sangat panik. Saat itu aku sudah pasrah terhadap adikmu, tapi aku belum bisa kehilanganmu. Jika saat itu kau melakukannya, aku bahkan bisa kehilangan kalian berdua sekaligus."

"Berhenti. Jangan beralasan. Aku tak ingin dengar apapun." Sungmin menutup telinganya. Ia bangkit, hendak pergi dari restoran tersebut. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Sungmin tahu tak akan mudah baginya untuk menangis. Air matanya belum akan keluar untuk saat ini. Tidak sampai ia bisa menghentikan semua rencana konyol NIS.

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Zhoumi, apa itu yang ada di lenganmu?"

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya bergelut dengan alat-alat komunikasi Shindong tiba-tiba saja berujar memecah keheningan.

"Hah? Apa?" Zhoumi cukup terkejut, hingga sepertinya tak menyimak apa yang Shindong tanyakan.

"Lenganmu. Aku baru sadar bahwa hari ini kau tidak menggunakan _sweater_ atau jaket kesayanganmu. Itu. Garis hitam di lenganmu." Shindong menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Pria jangkung tersebut langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada lengan kirinya yang jarang sekali terekspose. "Oh. Ini. Hanya bekas luka." ujarnya santai.

"Karena itu kau hampir tak pernah memakai lengan pendek?" Shindong masih penasaran.

"Mungkin. Aku sedikit tak nyaman jika seseorang memperhatikan ini. Seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, _hyung_. Jadi hentikan tatapanmu."

"Aigooo~ jika tak nyaman kenapa kau tidak melakukan operasi saja?" Shindong kembali menekuni 'mainan-mainan' yang berserakan di atas meja. "Aku kenal seorang ahli dermatologi. Kalau mau akan kuatur pertemuan kalian."

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, _hyung_. Terima kasih. Aku tak akan pernah datang ke tempat seperti itu."

Pembicaraan terhenti lagi karena keduanya sibuk dengan gulungan kabel serta berbagai jenis_amperemeter_. Memasang kawat logam dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, kemudian mengukurnya, memutuskan lagi, menyambungkan lagi, diukur, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba sebuah radar baru. Kemana orang-orang?" Shindong menggerutu. "Dan aku sudah lapar lagi."

Pintu otomatis ruangan terbuka. Menampakan sosok pucat dengan wajah mengantuk dan seorang lagi yang lebih pendek membawa aura dingin yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya untuk Shindong. Ia tak pernah suka melihat Sungmin memasang tampang seperti ingin berkelahi. Menurutnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah pemuda itu.

"Halo, _hyungdeul_. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" Walaupun sapaan ramah keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar, namun Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti tanpa semangat.

"Kami baik. Dan sibuk." Zhoumi menyahut tanpa menoleh. Masih berkutat pada kombinasi nol-satu-nol pada layar komputer dan sebuah _handphone_ (yang terlihat) mahal.

"Di mana yang lainnya?" Shindong menghampiri kedua orang yang baru datang tadi. "Dan… ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sungmin? Habis berkelahi dengan preman jalanan?"

"Lebih menjijikan dari mereka." Sahut Sungmin ketus. Tak ayal membuat kening pria tambun itu mengkerut.

"Yah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia benar-benar habis berkelahi?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala serta raut wajah seakan berkata, _"Hyung, jangan tanya lagi."_

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarmu mengatakan ingin memcoba alat baru. Butuh bantuan?" Sungmin terlihat memang tak ingin membahas perihal apapun yang membuatnya kesal.

"Oh? Eoh! Benar. Aku ingin mencoba radar baru. Rencananya akan kupakaikan di tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat penyelidikan."

"Memang ada apa dengan yang lama?" Kyuhyun cukup penasaran karena sepertinya setiap ada gerakan baru, kedua jenius IT ini selalu membekali mereka dengan alat-alat baru.

"Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja. Kita tak akan pernah tahu apakah sistem komunikasi yang lama masih dalam frekuensi aman atau tidak. Seseorang bisa saja sudah mensabotasenya. Mengganti peralatan adalah metode yang paling aman." Shindong menjelaskan dengan santai. Di mulutnya kini sudah terisi dengan keripik kentang.

"Aku akan berangkat malam ini. Kita coba saja sekarang." Kyuhyun melepas jaket dan menghempaskannya di atas sofa yang baru saja ia huni.

"Berbaringlah. Aku akan melalukan operasi kecil. Zhoumi bantu aku!"

"_Yes, sir!_"

Tak lama pemandangan sedikit _ngilu_ hadir di tengah ruangan. Kyuhyun yang berbaring dengan posisi miring, serta di atas terlihat Zhoumi tengah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam telinganya.

Sebuah alat pengintai mikro berusaha mereka pasang di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Berteriaklah jika kau merasa tak nyaman." Ujar Zhoumi. "Akan berbahaya jika aku meletakannya terlalu dekat dengan gendang telinga. Kau tidak akan bisa mendengar suara desahan wanita yang tengah kau kencani di atas ranjang."

Hanya Shindong yang tertawa. Kyuhyun diam. Tak tahu bagaimana membalas lelucon tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya berbalik dan melihat wajah Sungmin setelah mendengar gurauan konyol Zhoumi.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku… kesemutan." Kyuhyun beralasan. Ia ingin melihat Sungmin saat ini juga.

"Terasa sakit?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak."

"Merasakan dengungan?"

"Tidak."

Shindong menjentikan jari tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun "Apa terdengar aneh?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Semuanya oke. Apa aku sudah boleh bangun?"

Shindong mendengus. "Haaaah~ tidak sabaran. Sudah selesai. Bangunlah."

Gerakan Kyuhyun begitu cepat, bangun dan langsung membalikan badannya. Untuk kemudian tertegun karena tak menemukan sosok Sungmin. "Eh, kemana Sungmin?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shindong justru menyuruhnya keluar. "Pergilah berkeliling. Aku akan mengecek apakah alat ini bekerja pada gelombang yang sudah ditentukan. Semakin jauh semakin baik."

"Apa kalian juga memasang _microphone_?" Kuhyun bertanya cepat.

"Tidak. Terkadang _noise_ terjadi saat gelombang suara kami jadikan satu. Alat perekam suara hanya akan kami pasang nanti di dalam gigi kalian."

Kyuhyun pun pergi. Bukan karena diperintah. Ia memang ingin mencari Sungmin.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin tengah termenung pada sebuah balkon lantai paling tinggi gedung. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang ia temukan di sisi kiri lorong. Tidak ada apapun kecuali debu dan sarang laba-laba. Wajahnya sedikit menampakan ekspresi tak percaya bahwa markas besar dengan segala peralatan keamanan dan sistem komunikasi yang canggih masih memiliki pojok-pojok ruang yang tidak terurus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sini?" Sungmin terkejut ketika mengenali siapa yang menyapa di tengah aktifitas berpikirnya.

"Bertanya tentu saja. Beberapa orang melihatmu naik ke lantai paling atas. Dan aku menyisir semua sudut hingga akhirnya menemukan tempat ini. Aku hebat, kan? Kemanapun kau pergi, aku pasti bisa menemukannya." Kyuhyun mendekat, mencoba meraih pinggang kekasihnya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menolak sentuhan tersebut. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi… untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin sendirian."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Sejak bertemu dengan Tuan Park, kau jadi aneh."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin terkejut.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia si pembawa pesan itu. Yang datang kepadaku dengan surat perintah untuk bergabung pada divisi khusus."

"Apa kau bilang?" Seolah lupa bahwa tadi ia sudah mengusir Kyuhyun, Sungmin teralihkan dengan suatu kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"Orang itu. Tuan Park. Dia datang sendiri membawa surat perintah untuk membawaku bersama kalian semua. _Fire Blossom_."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu padaku." Sungmin berujar kaku.

"Rahasia. Hanya itu alasannya. Lagipula saat itu aku belum tahu siapa saja yang akan ada di dalam tim. Sampai akhirnya kau bercerita setelah korban pertama jatuh."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat serba salah. Beberapa kali ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Lalu…" pria itu nenarik napas panjang, "…lalu aku lupa." Kemudian menunduk.

Sungmin merasakan panas pada kepalan tangannya. Lalu segera mengambil satu langkah dengan marah untuk pergi.

"Sungmin!" Namun Kyuhyun berhasil mencegah dengan menangkap tubuh itu. "Jangan membuatku bingung. Ada apa sebetulnya?"

"Lepaskan. Aku sedang marah. Kau bisa terluka." Sungmin mengancam.

Alih-alih gentar dengan gertakan tersebut, Kyuhyun justru bergerak memposisikan dirinya merangkul, lebih tepatnya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Aku sudah terluka melihatmu seperti ini. Apa pria itu bagian dari masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin kau beritahu? Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam dan memikulnya sendiri?" Rangkulannya semakin kuat. Berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang menyelimuti tubuh sang kekasih.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sungmin akhirnya berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membubarkan_Fire Blossom_. Kau, aku, dan yang lainnya akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan jalur resmi. Tidak ada yang akan terluka lagi."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Batal? Apa lagi yang terjadi? Persiapan sudah sangat matang untuk mata-mata pertama kita." Eunhyuk yang paling terakhir datang dan mendengar bahwa operasi malam ini batal langsung saja kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Siwon dan Sungmin lagi-lagi bersitegang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Sungmin meminta penyelidikan dihentikan sampai mereka bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang penting." Shindong berujar lelah. Ia merasa pekerjaannya hari ini sia-sia.

"Aku mulai merasa jengah dengan perlakuan ketua pada kita." Zhoumi tiba-tiba berujar dingin. "Sepertinya kembali ke pengasingan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ketimbang diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Pengasingan? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak juga Zhoumi.

"Hentikan. Dan kau…" Shindong menunjuk Zhoumi, "Jangan pernah bicara sembarangan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena mereka memberimu kesempatan kedua."

"Pikirkan juga Henry. Anak itu akan menangis dalam tidurnya jika mengingat kehidupan di sana." Eunhyuk berucap sedih.

"Aku pun tidak yakin mampu hidup selamanya dengan status palsu." Kibum bahkan angkat bicara. "Aku datang kemari untuk mendapatkan nama Kim Kibum kembali, dan menggunakannya di luar sana."

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan _dongsaeng_ favoritnya. Oh… semenjak melihat Kibum sebagai pribadi yang tenang namun tak sedikit kemampuannya, pria bermata sendu tersebut sudah menyukainya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun mulai frustasi.

Belum sempat terjawab. Pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar, menampakkan sosok rupawan dengan_brunatte_ lurus dan tipis. Mata karamelnya menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat pemandangan bahwa setiap orang merubah posisi tubuh mereka menjadi tegak dan melakukan penghormatan khas militer.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan terhadapku. Kalian memang sedang bertugas, tapi di dalam divisi ini sikap itu tidak dibutuhkan." ujarnya lembut.

Semua orang menurut dan kemudian kembali pada sikap biasa.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Sekali lagi. Walaupun diucapkan dengan tenang, perintah itu seperti mutlak. Setiap dari mereka mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan kalian. Tapi rasanya memang yang pertama jika aku bicara secara dengan semua orang dalam satu tim. Secara bersama-sama." Jung Soo menatap satu per satu. Ada rasa bangga dan cemas yang melebur dalam satu sorotan matanya.

"Tapi saat ini kami tidak lengkap." Donghae berujar tegas.

"Jika maksudmu soal Sungmin dan Siwon, aku tengah menghukum keduanya."

Berbagai rupa kebingungan terpancar dari masing-masing anggota. Namun sepertinya enggan untuk mengungkapkan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Saat ini aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian. Tidak seperti dulu. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar akan menjaga semua orang. Kalian masih percaya padaku, bukan?"

Hening yang menyebalkan. Pertanyaan retoris selalu membuat orang merasa berada di antara pilihan 'kau maju dan hadapi para penyamun, atau mundur dan jatuh ke jurang'.

"Aku mengerti. Semuanya masih terasa sulit. Tapi hanya satu yang dapat kuyakini. Kita semua di sini ada untuk memperbaiki segala yang pernah dirusak."

Pria itu berdiri. Di usianya yang berkepala tiga, Park Jung Soo adalah sosok yang teramat dewasa dan… masih cukup tampan. "Lanjutkan misi untuk malam ini. Tidak ada yang dibatalkan. Persiapkan segalanya!"

"_Yes, sir!_"

Komando itu jelas. Pembicaraan singkat dan tanpa satupun sanggahan. Bukan replika sebuah diktator, namun semua orang paham tak ada yang merasa pantas untuk menginterupsi. Mereka semua ada di sini untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. Memperoleh kembali kepercayaan diri dan kehidupan terbaik yang pernah direnggut paksa.

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"Kau dengar itu, _hyung_?" Siwon menatap Sungmin yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia mendengar semuanya. "Membubarkan _fire blossom_ sama artinya dengan… kau menaruh semua orang kembali pada rasa bersalah. Tanpa kepercayaan diri."

*****Fire Blossom*****

Century wirehouse, 22:37 pm

"Bodoh! Sudah kukatakan bawa peti itu melewati pintu utara. Kenapa kau bawa lagi ke sini?!" Seorang laki-laki pendek namun memiliki tubuh kekar berteriak kepada salah satu pekerja yang sangat jelas memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Pria kurus dengan kumis tipis dan wajah lelah yang dibentak tadi hanya membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf. Kemudian kembali mendorong peti ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Dan kau! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan ditumpuk sepertu itu!"

Kali ini pada seorang pemuda gemuk dengan mata mengantuk. Dengan sedikit kaku dan wajah ketakutan, orang tersebut menurunkan perlahan palet-palet kayu untuk disusun bersejajar.

"Haiiisshh… aku paling benci mengarahkan pekerja-pekerja borongan. Setiap kali harus selalu memerintah."

"Bos bilang ini untuk kelancaran pengiriman juga. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu. Kau bisa dihukum." Kali ini seorang lebih muda, dengan seragam pengawas yang sama dengan yang dipakai pria pendek tadi.

"Jangan menggertakku. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Sungut si pria pendek dengan galak.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan." Pria yang satunya kembali bicara, kali ini suaranya begitu kecil, hingga hanya dua orang itu yang bisa mendengar. "Aku tak melihat teman sekamarmu lagi semenjak tragedi salah bicara di kamar kecil."

Seakan keduanya sudah paham apa yang terjadi hingga tidak melanjutkan cerita. Mereka hanya bergidik dan kembali mengawasi para pekerja.

_"Pinggangku serasa ingin patah."_

_"Berapa banyak peti yang kau angkat?"_

_"Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu kau juga lelah."_

_"Bertahanlah. Lima belas menit lagi kita bergerak."_

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa di dalam kesibukan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut, ada dua penyelundup yang terus saja saling berkomunikasi melalui alat saluran rahasia.

Gudang besar milik perusahaan Century terletak tak jauh dari pelabuhan _Incheon_. Semua aktivitas ekspor impor produk mereka dikirim melalui jalur ini. Mereka selalu menggunakan jasa angkut borongan untuk memindahkan semua barang. Tidak seperti pemasok kebanyakan yang lebih nyaman menggunakan _crane_ untuk mengangkut. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya, padahal jika dilihat dari segi barang, Century hanya perusahaan mainan. Standar jenis barang mereka bukan sesuatu yang harus diberi perlakuan 'lembut' dalam proses bongkar muat.

_"Sudah waktunya. Aku akan berkeliling lewat pintu selatan. Kau periksa di daerah utara."_ Suara kibum kembali mengisi gelombang telekomunikasi yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Tidak saja hanya Kyuhyun, yang saat ini menjadi partnernya, langsung siaga, semua orang di markas pun langsung mempertajam pengawasan. Memperkeras volume komunikasi, dan menjaga stabilitas radar.

_"Ingat…"_ sebuah suara dari markas tiba-tiba sedikit menginterupsi. _"Jangan pernah menyentuh apalagi membawa benda apapun dari dalam gudang. Kalian hanya berkeliling. Pastikan semua sudut gudang terekam."_

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tahu suara siapa di sana. Siwon mengawasi setiap langkah mereka malam ini. Jadi tak boleh ada kesalahan. Semua bergerak sesuai intruksi.

Kyuhyun melewati pintu utara yang masih dilalui para pekerja dengan troli-troli bermuatan. Pemuda itu sendiri mendorong muatannya. Keadaan diluar gudang hanya diterangi seberkas cahaya lampu sorot yang temaram. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia harus berhati-hati. Penjaga berseragam terlihat di beberapa titik dan kemungkinan kecurigaan muncul akan besar jika tak mampu bersikap biasa.

Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Dengan (penyamaran) tubuh tambunnya, ia berjalan mengelilingi kontener-kontener kosong dengan beberapa pekerja yang masih sibuk keluar masuk. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya karena silikon dan busa yang membungkus. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Donghae terus saja menyuruhnya minum air banyak-banyak.

Dehidrasi bisa saja melanda dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Mendorong muatan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya, menyusuri setiap pintu masuk yang digunakan pekerja untuk merekam semua bagian labirin yang terpasang. Dimanapun ada pintu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus masuk dan menjelajah. Sekalipun itu adalah sebuah toilet bau atau bahkan ruang kosong tanpa satupun benda di dalamnya.

"Tuan. Aku diperintahkan menaruh ini di gudang C. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" Kyuhyun dengan (masih) menggunakan wajah rentanya bertanya dengan suara serak kepada seorang pengawas.

"Di sana. Kemudian belok kiri." jawab si pengawas dengan galak.

Kyuhyun membungkuk. "Terima kasih."

Ia pun kini menjelajah gedung C. Langkahnya cepat seperti para pekerja lainnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah palet yang koyak hingga menampakkan isinya. Sebuah ide hinggap dalam kepala pria itu.

"Seharusnya tidak apa-apa jika aku membawa satu mainan." Monolognya.

Sementara itu Kibum hampir selesai berkeliling. Ia dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu pada titik dimana mereka berkeliling.

Tapi…

"Berengsek! Dasar penguntil menjijikan!"

Ia melihat keributan kecil pada labirin bagian utara. Seseorang tertangkap mencuri sepertinya.

Kibum sudah akan terus jalan dan mengindahkan hingga seseorang berteriak sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung waspada.

"Apa ini?! Kau memakai plasti di wajahmu?!"

Plastik? Wajah?

"Hey! Kumis ini palsu!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik perkelahian tak seimbang pun terjadi. Pria yang disangka pencuri tadi jelas adalah Kyuhyun.

"Penyusup. Ada penyusup!"

Walaupun berhasil mematahkan bagian tubuh lawan-lawannya, seseorang berhasil meraih _walkie-talkie_dan mengirim pesan darurat.

Ia baru saja akan memberikan satu pukulan telak lagi pada penjaga tersebut, "Tinggalkan dia! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Kibum sudah ada di sana, mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun.

Dan saat langkah seribu itu baru membawa mereka beberapa meter, sebuah alarm berbunyi dan semua tempat tiba-tiba menjadi terang benderang.

"Tutup semua pintu dan pastikan tidak ada satupun yang keluar!" Sebuah teriakan mengawali perburuan. Semua pekerja yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pun langsung panik. Beberapa bahkan menggedor pintu sambil berteriak-teriak dan berakhir dengan pukulan keras yang menghantam kepala dari para pengawas.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terjebak. Mereka terpaksa menggunakan gudang bawah tanah dan berharap menemukan sebuah jalan keluar.

Sementara puluhan penjaga semakin dekat. Mereka berlarian menyusuri tangga-tangga berputar yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Kelelahan dan belum menemukan jalan keluar. "Lewat sini!" Kibum memutuskan mereka harus bersembunyi dalam satu ruangan penyimpanan di bagian ujung lorong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum berbisik ketika keduanya untuk sementara terhalang banyak tumpukan alat-alat berat.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya bermaksud membawa satu mainan agar bisa kita periksa di markas."

"Bodoh! Ketua sudah memperingatkan kita." Nada suara Kibum terdengar frustasi. "Sesuatu pasti dipasang dalam setiap barang-barang itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir saja, kenapa semua peti tak boleh ditumpuk, kenapa setiap barang harus ditaruh pada cluster yang tepat, mereka akan tahu jika ada satu saja benda yang tidak berada pada tempatnya." Kibum mengungkapkan pengamatannya selama bekerja beberapa jam.

"_No way._ Tempat ini gila. Apa yang sudah mereka kirim ke negeri seberang sebenarnya?"

"Pikirkan itu nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini." Sergah Kibum.

Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling. Kemudian samar-samar matanya menangkap lingkaran di pojok ruangan. "Apa itu lubang angin?" gumannya rendah.

Mereka berdua menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Benar saja. Sebuah lubang angin. Jika konstruksi bangunan ini masih berpedoman pada standar design, lubang angin itu akan membawa mereka pada saluran pembuangan bawah tanah. Dan jika beruntung, mereka bisa berakhir pada perairan. Sedikit menyelam, keduanya dapat muncul di permukaan laut pelabuhan dan itu artinya keluar dari gudang.

"Kau duluan."

Kyuhyun memimpin perjalanan 'kecil' mereka. Merangkak dengan cepat sepanjang lubang. Beberapa kali berusaha keras mendengar arah hempasan laut untuk memutuskan akan berbelok kemana saat menemukan persimpangan.

Sementara para penjaga berlari kesana kemari karena kehilngan jejak, kedua 'penyusup' itu sudah masuk dalam perairan melalui pipa besar di ujung gorong-gorong.

Ruang bawah tanah berada hampir berpuluh meter di bawah permukaan laut. Bukan perkara mudah bagi seseorang yang tanpa alat bantu pernapasan untuk sampai pada permukaan sebelum benar-benar kehilangan napas.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan gerakan tubuhnya untuk berenang ke atas. Namun Kibum selalu menariknya dan menjaga tubuhnya sendiri agar tetap tenang dan mempercepat mereka berdua mengapung.

_Spasshh…_

Tuhan masih menyelamatkan mereka. Keduanya muncul tepat di sebelah _boot_ kecil dekat dengan selasar. Cukup gelap di bagian itu.

Mereka naik ke daratan, dan baru saja akan lari untuk melanjutkan pelarian, tiba-tiba….

"Aaakkhh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan, dan tubuhnya ambruk.

"Ada apa?" Kibum berujar panik.

"Kakiku tak bisa digerakkan." jawabnya masih sambil tersengal. "Kau pergi duluan."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu. Kita akan pergi dari tempat ini bersama-sama."

Kibum mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk terlentang, kemudian sebelah kaki yang terasa sakit ia angkat dengan gerakan lambat. Melakukan gerakan naik turun seperti tengah memompa, menekuk dengan sedikit pijatan berulang kali hingga dirasa bagian tubuh itu melemas. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Kibum

"Ya… sudah lebih baik. Ayo pergi."

Kibum segera memapah Kyuhyun. Namun sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Sudah selesai? Apa dengan berhasil keluar dari gudang kami tak bisa menemukan kalian?"

Mereka lebih dari dua puluh orang. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah menghadapi walau resiko terjadi pengeroyokan sudah bisa terbaca.

Satu persatu mereka hadapi. Segala pukulan, tendangan, dan serangan-serangan senjata tajam hampir saja melumpuhkan mereka. Sehebat apapun kemampuan bela diri yang dimiliki baik Kyuhyun atau Kibum, mereka tetap kalah jumlah dengan telak. Tak jarang satu dua kali tubuh mereka menerima hantaman dari berbagai sisi.

"Ini tidak baik, _hyung_. Kita akan mati di sini." Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi. "Paru-paruku seperti terbakar."

"Kita lakukan sampai akhir. Aku tak mau mati dengan mengalah."

Baku hantam kembali terjadi. Mereka berdua benar-benar menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga. Hingga akhirnya berada pada titik dimana tubuh keduanya terkunci. Terkungkung diantara banyak penjaga.

Beberapa yang memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum, menghentakan mereka hingga pada posisi berlutut.

"Sejujurnya aku begitu penasaran untuk tahu siapa kalian. Tapi…." salah seorang berbicara, di lengannya terdapat belati berukuran sedang. Bilahnya siap menembus apa saja tanpa ampun. "….peraturan kami di sini adalah singkirkan semua pengganggu tanpa bersisa." Pria itu mendekati Kibum dan menarik rambut hingga mendongak dan memperlihatkan leher dengan peluh dan bercak darah dari bibirnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat hingga sakitnya hanya sebentar."

Seperti seorang _psyco_ yang menikmati sebuah penganiayaan, pria itu mulai menekankan belatinya pada leher Kibum.

"Selamat tinggal, gendut~"

_Syuuuut… jleb!_

"Akhh!"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Pisau itu benar-benar menembus leher…

"_Hyung!_" Kibum berseru saat melihat seseorang muncul dari kegelapan.

Ia mengenalinya dari bilah pisau menancap pada leher seseorang yang hampir saja menghilangkan nyawanya.

Semua penjaga panik dan langsung berusaha menyerang kembali Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih dalam kungkungan tangan mereka.

Tapi…

"Akh!" Lagi- lagi erangan kematian. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali dari mulut setiap para penjaga. Timah panas yang berasal dari sebuah pistol dengan peredam berhasil menembus kepala sebagian dari mereka.

Dua orang lagi muncul. Jung Soo dan Siwon ada di sana. Mendekat dan bergulat dengan sisa dari kawanan penjaga yang masih hidup. Hingga kini lima lawan sepuluh. Walau masih kurang seimbang, namun setidaknya persenjataan mereka cukup.

Kyuhyun berhasil mematahkan rahang salah satunya hingga tumbang. Namun tak menyadari bahaya yang menghampiri dari belakang.

_Jleb!_

Siapa? Sekarang siapa lagi yang datang?

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau selalu lengah?"

Suara tenor yang sangat Kyuhyun kenali.

"Sungmin?"

"Nanti saja bicaranya."

Lengan itu mulai menarik sesuatu dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah senjata api. Sungmin menggunakan senjata api. Ia mengokakangnya dengan pasti, kemudian menjatuhkan bidikannya satu per satu.

Dengan berbagai macam luka, akhirnya semua penjaga tumbang.

"Ayo lekas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum lebih banyak lagi yang datang." perintah Jung Soo.

Semua orang bergegas. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berlari paling belakang.

"Ah~" Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti saat sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengaduh di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun membungkuk. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" serunya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo!"

Tapi…

"Tidak!" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuh mereka berdua. Hingga… logam panas akhirnya menembus punggung Sungmin.

Semua orang menoleh dan berbalik untuk melihat kedua anggota yang masih berada di belakang. Donghae bahkan sempat melayangkan tembakan bertubi-tubi pada seorang penjaga yang masih hidup dan tertangkap tangan membidikkan senjata api ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"S-Sungmin. Sungmin." Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Kyuhyun bahkan masih belum bisa sadar apa yang tengah terjadi. Fokusnya hanya pada Sungmin. "Tidak. Tidak. Jangan tutup matamu. Kumohon. Sungmin…. kumohon…"

"Cepat angkat Sungmin!" Kini Siwon yang berteriak.

Semuanya bergerak cepat. Dua buah van hitam melaju dan herhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Shindong dan Zhoumi sudah siap di belakang kemudi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Zhoumi terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae memapah Sungmin yang berlumuran darah.

"Sungmin _hyung_ tertembak. Kita langsung ke rumah sakit." sahut Donghae.

"Ini! Pakai kain ini untuk menekan lukanya." Zhoumi memberikan sebuah kasa tebal.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Cepat jalan." Bisik Kyuhyun serak.

"Tapi lepaskan dulu. Aku harus menaruh ini di luka–"

"CEPAT KEMUDIKAN SAJA MOBILNYA!" Kyuhyun meledak. Tatapannya sudah nanar dengan banyak jejak air mata. Sementara napas Sungmin sudah terdengar satu-satu di telinganya.

Donghae memberi isyarat kepada Zhoumi dengan sekali anggukan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu melaju menyusul yang lainnya.

"Sungmin… jangan pergi terlalu jauh… kumohon…"

*****to be continued*****

**Nah… akhirnya bisa update di ffn. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Mohon maaf jika tulisannya masih berantakan, terus banyak typo jugak. Laptop saya rusak lagi TT_TT jadi ngetik di hape. Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**See u next chapt ^_^/**


	5. Chapter 5

_Berikan anugerah itu padaku, agar aku bisa bertukar posisi menjadi malaikat penjagamu..._

**Fire Blossom**

**.**  
**.**

_Plak!_

Setitik darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Pukulan telak di bagian kiri wajahnya sontak membuatnya limbung hingga membentur meja kayu yang ada di dekat mereka berdua.

Siwon sudah ingin melancarkan serangan yang kedua jika saja anak itu bermaksud melawan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun diam saja walau jemari itu sudah mencengkeram pinggir meja dengan kuat.

"Kali ini semua jelas terjadi karena ulahmu. Ingin menyangkal?" desisnya pelan.

Diam yang cukup lama. Mereka berdua mematung dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang cukup menyedihkan. Pemuda itu bahkan belum beristirahat sejak semalam. Apa yang menimpa Sungmin membuatnya tidak berada pada kesadaran penuh akan akal sehat. Semua pikiran buruk terus saja menghampiri dan mengganggu setiap detik-detik penantian di ruang operasi.

Beruntung tak ada yang serius. Peluru itu memang menembus punggung Sungmin, hanya saja tidak sampai menyentuh organ vital dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda itu selamat dan kini menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit pemerintah.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini?" Siwon terus mendesak. Jengkel dan cemas masih tercetak jelas pada mata elangnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya. Aku... tidak akan lari." Pasrah. Hanya sikap itu yang mampu Kyuhyun berikan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Park Jung Soo masuk dan mengernyit saat melihat keadaan kedua anggotanya. Namun ketika berhasil mengingat bagaimana tempramen seorang Choi Siwon, pria tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang. "Kyuhyun..." ia memanggil.

Orang yang dimaksud langsung menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat." Lelaki itu menatap tajam. "Dan segera buat laporan kesalahanmu untuk NIS. Besok pagi, jam sepuluh. Tidak ada kata terlambat!" tegasnya.

Setelah perintah itu berkumandang, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruangan.

**_sign out 83_**

"Kita mendapatkan semua rekaman jalur gudang Century. Bahkan ditambah bonus ruang bawah tanah... hmm... ruang bawah air lebih tepatnya." Shindong memainkan kursor untuk memperbesar dan menggeser peta-peta yang berhasil mereka rangkum dari penyelidikan. Zhoumi membantu dari komputer di sisi kanan. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dari layar besar yang dipasang di tengah ruangan.

"Benar-benar dibuat rumit. Aku serasa tengah melihat medan bermain game online." Donghae berbinar saat melihat garis-garis peta yang disusun sebagai model gudang Century.

"Kau suka bermain _game, hyung_?" Kibum bertanya karena sepertinya hanya seorang Lee Donghae yang menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada layar.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa." Sahut Donghae singkat.

"Oh."

Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar balasan Kibum yang singkat. "Kenapa?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja. Kupikir aku bisa mengajakmu bermain suatu saat."

"Heumm... kau bisa mengajariku nanti." Donghae memasukan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali fokus pada presentasi Shindong.

"Apa Tuan Park sudah melihat ini?" Kibum bertanya.

"Belum. Ini belum semua. Ada beberapa titik koordinat yang terbaca aneh. Kurasa alatnya sedikit mengalami gangguan karena insiden kalian yang hampir tertangkap." Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang di sudut ruangan. Yang tentu saja membuat semuanya mengikuti.

Kyuhyun ada di sana. Tertidur di atas sofa pendek dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Anak itu benar-benar baru bisa beristirahat setelah memastikan sendiri bahwa Sungmin _hyung_ baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk menghela napas. Memandang khawatir pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti itu saat Sungmin _hyung_ terluka? Aku melihatnya malam itu. Matanya seperti orang gila. Ia bahkan tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun." Donghae menerawang tentang kejadian semalam. Ia bergidik saat membayangkan lagi bagaimana sorot mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sangat dekat. Aku rasa wajar jika Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu." ujar Shindong menganalisa. "Lagipula dia yang mengatakan sendiri kalau Sungmin terluka karena menyelamatkannya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Begitu lelah untuk memikirkan rasa penasaran mereka akan hubungan pribadi siapapun.

Shindong seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah. Kita semalam sudah membuat kekacauan. Apa tidak akan berdampak buruk? Atau setidaknya mereka berusaha merubah sesuatu atas informasi yang sudah kita dapatkan."

"Kurasa tidak. Gudang itu terlihat permanen. Perubahan sedikit saja akan membutuhkan waktu." Kibum cukup yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, syukurlah. Haaah~ kenapa anak itu melakukannya, sih?" Shindong kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Sssst! Nanti dia dengar." Donghae menyela.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia begitu keras kepala. Melakukan hal yang sia-sia dan membahayakan orang lain."

"Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Mainan yang Kyuhyun ambil. Aku masih menyimpannya. Dan tahu apa yang sudah kutemukan?" Eunhyuk menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Semua menggeleng. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Sebuah kapsul. _Fire Blossom_."

Lama keheningan menghinggapi... Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Eunhyuk-ah... kau benar-benar minta dipukul." Shindong mengeram.

"Heuh? Kau akan merusak wajah tampanku, _hyung_."

Tawa rendah memenuhi ruangan. Pengorbanan mereka mulai menunjukkan titik terang. Walaupun masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan, tapi mereka sudah menemukan 'pintu masuk' yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat.

*****Fire Blossom*****

Kyuhyun terlihat mondar mandir di depan ruang perawatan dengan balutan warna putih dan hijau lembut pada dindingnya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang ada di dalam. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mengunci pikirannya hingga tak sanggup memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Bahkan laporannya saja selesai hanya dengan modal berlutut di hadapan Eunhyuk. Entah karena Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil hati Eunhyuk atau memang pria itu yang bodoh. Yang jelas... Eunhyuk mengerjakan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Seorang suster paruh baya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan dan langsung menegur Kyuhyun.

"Aku... aku ingin menjenguk temanku." Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun gugup. Tapi dia melakukannya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kau malah mondar-mandir seperti ingin melakukan kejahatan."

"Heuh? Apa maksudmu? Aku betul-betul ingin menjenguk temanku di dalam." Kyuhyun protes hingga tak sadar suaranya meninggi.

"Kau ini berisik!" Mata suster tadi menatap Kyuhyun garang. "Masuk! Jika tak ingin menjenguk, pergilah. Jangan buat orang lain tidak nyaman."

Setelah mengatakannya, suster tersebut melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhun yang masih terkejut karena dibentak.

**_sign out 83_**

"Kyuhyun kau dari mana saja?" Donghae yang saat itu masih berada di ruang kerja menyambut Kyuhyun dengan mata mengantuk.

"Aku? Tidak ada. Hanya berkeliling." Ia meletakkan mantel dan tasnya di atas meja, meraba-raba laci untuk mencari sisa air mineral yang ditinggal pagi tadi.

"Tadi Tuan Park mencarimu. Kau masih berhutang laporan padanya?" Tubuh Donghae kembali meringkuk di sofa. Dengan posisi seperti itu jelas seperti orang kedinginan, namun ia terlalu malas berdiri hanya untuk sekedar mematikan AC.

"Tidak. Tapi nanti aku akan ke ruangannya." Kyuhyun duduk sambil menikmati air minum. "Kembalilah tidur. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Aku memang ingin kembali tidur."

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan hening yang aneh.

Ia diam menatap Donghae yang memang sudah melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke dunia mimpinya. Sesuatu yang terus saja mengganjal di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang belum pada titik dimana akan meledak. Tapi satu hal, ia kini menyadari bahwa memang ada sesuatu di balik wajah-wajah ramah rekan satu tim-nya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka pernah terluka, sesuatu yang pernah melukai orang terkasihnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

*****Fire Blossom*****

Eunhyuk merendahkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih pada seorang suster jaga setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Henry. Pemuda itu masih belum mau bicara banyak. Walau tak ada tanda-tanda seperti menahan rasa sakit, semua orang masih khawatir pada kerusakan otak yang mungkin dialami.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Eunhyuk menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Henry menggeleng, "Entahlah... aku hanya merasa lelah."

"Lelah? Lelah yang bagaimana? Lelah karena bosan terus berada di tempat tidur atau seperti apa?" Eunhyuk memberondong. Kentara sekali kecemasan dalam wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggeleng. "Lelah, _ge_. Betul-betul lelah. Ingin sekali kembali tidur."

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Sudah banyak hari terlewat dan bahkan dokter menyatakan benda itu tak lagi mengganggunya, akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Namun Henry tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebugaran dalam tubuhnya. Anak itu memang terus terlihat lelah seakan tidur di rumah sakit seharian sama halnya dengan bekerja dalam jumlah waktu yang sama.

"Apa aku bisa melewatkan jam makan malam? Aku ingin cepat tidur kembali." ujar Henry lemah.

"Oh? oh... masih ada kurang dari dua jam sebelum makan malammu diantar. Kau harus tetap makan, tapi tak apa jika ingin tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

"Makan saat baru bangun tidur sangat tidak enak, _gege_." Henry mengeluh.

"Maaf, Henry-ah. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku dan yang lainnya sangat ingin kau cepat sembuh." Eunhyuk menatap dengan rasa bersalah di matanya.

Henry mengangguk. Kemudian hanya butuh satu putaran pada detik jam dinding, anak itu sudah kembali terlelap.

Siwon menelepon.

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih di rumah sakit. Kondisi Henry tak juga ada perubahan."

_"Pemeriksaan lab?"_

"Tidak juga ada kelainan." Eunhyuk memejamkan mata frustasi.

_"Pasti ada penjelasan untuk ini. Minta rumah sakit untuk mengganti dokter yang memeriksanya."_

"Ini sudah dokter ke-tiga-"

_"Kau tak mau melakukannya?"_

"YAH!"

Eunhyuk tak sengaja menangkap gerak tubuh terkejut Henry walaupun tidak benar-benar bangun. "Yah~" kemudian merendahkan suaranya. "Kau sangat tahu kalau kita harus berhati-hati. Dan yang dibutuhkan para dokter itu hanya detail penjelasan benda yang ada di dalam kepala Henry. Haruskah aku menginformasikan semuanya?"

Lama tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

"Ketua Choi?" Eunhyuk memanggil. Namun hanya hening yang didapat. "Yah, Choi Siwon! Kau masih mendengarku?" Ia sedikit kesal karena tak ada respon.

_"Jangan berteriak. Aku masih mendengarmu."_sahutnya sebal. _"Kembalilah ke markas sore ini. Kita harus membicarakan perihal kapsul yang kau temukan dalam mainan. Aku penasaran kenapa kau hanya menulis laporan sekedarnya."_

"Itu laporan Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mencoba membantah.

_"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau yang menulis semua ini."_

Setelahnya hanya sebuah nada sambungan terputus yang terdengar.

"Haaah~ kepalaku sakit..."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Henry akan pulang besok lusa. Dokter mengatakan tidak baik jika terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Untuk membuktikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, ia harus banyak berinteraksi dengan lingkungan normal."

Zhoumi tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "Haahh~ dia memang sudah baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah rindu bicara bahasa ibu dengannya. Semakin hari aku semakin kehilangan jiwa nasionalisme dengan seringnya berbahasa korea dengan kalian."

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tiba-tiba saja Siwon muncul di ambang pintu dan menginterupsi percakapan santai tadi.

"Kecuali Sungmin _hyung_ dan Henry, kurasa sudah." ujar Eunhyuk datar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang menyindir siapa. Tapi ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." Siwon tahu bagaimana caranya membungkam semua orang. Dan seperti perkataannya, memang tengah ada yg tersindir di antara mereka. Kyuhyun menunduk seakan ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan pada sepatunya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kalian temukan dari mainan itu." Siwon memulai.

"Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan sulfur yang kubuat. Aku menemukan setengah gram yang seperti itu di dalam mainan. Sebenarnya belum seratus persen kupastikan, karena Donghae waktu itu mengindikasikan aroma bubuk mesiu. Jadi laporan itu perlu direvisi. Lima puluh persen mengatakan bahwa kapsul itu memang yang sama digunakan dalam kasus _fire blossom_, tapi lima puluh persen yang lain hanya akan mengarahkan kita pada kasus penggelapan senjata dan bahan bakarnya oleh sebuah perusahaan besar." Eunhyuk menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian memandang penuh arti pada sang ketua regu.

"Aku percaya padamu." Pria itu menyahut dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat semua orang bingung.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak butuh itu, Choi Siwon. Ayahmu bagian dari perusahaan itu. Dan kau sangat paham apa yang akan terjadi jika dua dugaan itu terbukti benar."

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Shindong memanggil Eunhyuk dengan nama aslinya. Hal yang berarti bahwa pria itu terganggu.

"Aku tidak punya hak menjelaskan. Laporanku hanya sampai situ." Eunhyuk menutup mulut dan memilih duduk bersandar pada kursinya.

"_Hyung..._" Kibum memandang Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalian sangat tahu aku tidak akan mencampur adukan kasus ini dengan masalah pribadi." Siwon membuka lembaran file yang dibawa bersamanya. "Jadi... kita akan melakukan misi selanjutnya. Kuharap tidak ada lagi kesalahan."

"Aku sudah tidak akan ragu lagi untuk membuka kembali sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat kalian kembali pada luka lama."

Siwon kembali bicara, dan semua orang menahan napas karenanya.

"Awal tahun dua ribu sembilan sebuah keluarga keturunan Cina tiba-tiba ditemukan tewas di tempat yang berbeda. Dengan cara yang sama. Terbakar."

Siwon mengambil jeda sesaat untuk mengeluarkan beberapa _bundle_kertas dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat sulit di awal. Lebih mudah membuang semua masa lalu terkutuk ini jika ingin hidup tenang, bukan? Tapi maaf, sepertinya kali ini kalian harus kupaksa mengingat semua kembali tragedi tiga tahun silam. Karena semua ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan kasus kita dan..." Siwon menarik napas panjang, "...jalan yang harus kita tempuh untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Sang ketua membagikan semua dokumen pelengkap yang dimaksud. Sekilas seperti seorang dosen yang tengah membagikan kertas-kertas ujian kepada mahasiswanya.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi seorang Choi Siwon, bahwa seluruh anggota tidak akan banyak protes dan langsung tanggap akan apa yang dimaksudkan, kecuali satu orang. "Kyuhyun-ah, Tuan Park ingin bicara denganmu di ruangannya." Ia berbisik saat melewati Kyuhyun di sofa.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Namun masih sanggup didengar oleh beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Siwon masih diam. Wajahnya walau tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sorot mata elang di sana tetap menghadirkan rasa bersalah. "Aku tak berhak menjelaskan." Kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang entah tengah seperti apa kesimpulan sementara yang ia ambil di dalam kepalanya.

*****Fire Blossom*****

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap objek paling berharganya. Di sana, di atas kursi roda, Sungmin duduk memandang langit-langit sore yang sedikit mendung. Tak ada sorot matahari yang akan membuat kedua zamrud hitamnya terasa terbakar. Di atas sana cukup kelabu. Pemuda itu menyukainya.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku cemburu." Kyuhyun sudah berada di sebelah Sungmin. Sontak lelaki itu langsung menoleh karena terkejut. Setelah mengetahui siapa, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Hanya—nyaris—senyuman yang tergambar pada bibir yang tidak merona.

"Lee Sungmin, aku cemburu pada langit. Apa mereka begitu indah hingga membuatmu melupakan kekasih yang kesepian ini?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berucap dengan intonasi yang sengaja dibuat jengkel. "Lihat... lihat... mereka bahkan membuatmu tidak mengucapkan satu kalimat sapaan padaku."

Setelah kalimat tadi terucap, Sungmin tersenyum kecil, namun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada lalu lalang orang-orang di taman rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mengadukanmu pada Tuhan." Ujar Sungmin masih enggan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Dia marah padaku?" Kyuhyun pun masuk dalam percakapan absurd mereka.

"Hm. Sangat marah, dan ingin sekali menghukummu." Jawabnya masih tersenyum. "Tapi Dia juga membuatku kesal, karena mengatakan bahwa aku masih harus berada di dekatmu."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum haru, "Dia begitu baik. Kalau benar begitu, lain waktu aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapanyaNya."

Sungmin terkikik geli, "Kau memang anak nakal, Kyuhyun."

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berjongkok... hampir duduk. Ia memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada kedua kaki Sungmin, kemudian menaruh kepalanya dengan nyaman di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini." Sungmin berkata lembut.

"Aku sudah dipukul karenanya. Siwon _hyung_ terlihat lega setelah melakukan itu. Kau juga boleh mencobanya jika ingin." Lengan Kyuhyun mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Rasanya sudah seperti menahun tak merasakan kehangatan dan lembutnya kulit Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat kehilangan penawar candunya.

"Di sini banyak orang, Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau suster-suster itu jadi sering datang memeriksaku di kamar hanya untuk bertanya siapa laki-laki yang memelukku di taman." Ada nada geli saat Sungmin mengucapkan hal tadi. Terdengar konyol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah adik kesayangan pasien bernama Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun masih malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Pangkuan Sungmin terlalu nyaman untuk ia sia-siakan barang sejenak.

"Heuh? Mereka mengenalmu?" Sungmin membuat beberapa lipatan di keningnya.

"Aku diam-diam selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari. Tidak seperti kau yang enak-enakan tidur dengan perawatan intens, aku selalu tak bisa tidur dan tersiksa karena merindukanmu. Terkadang aku juga ingin mengadukanmu pada Tuhan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kami tidak begitu akrab." Kyuhyun bicara seolah sosok Tuhan adalah seperti halnya sama dengan manusia.

Sungmin seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Perasaan haru dan sensitif mungkin kebanyakan adalah milik wanita. Namun semua itu rela ia rasakan ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi alasan dibaliknya.

"Dulu aku tidak selemah ini, Kyuhyun. Dekat denganmu memang bukan ide yang baik." Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. Sebisa mungkin agar kalimat yang keluar terdengar menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu. Kekasihku sangat hebat." Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar, "sampai saat ini... bahkan mungkin sebelum waktu tiga tahun lalu."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang. Hal tadi sama sekali bukan topik yang disukai saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Tapi sepertinya salah seorang sudah harus segera mengetahui segalanya. Sebelum ada lagi yang terluka. Sebelum segalanya jadi berubah mengerikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kita sudah sepakat tak akan-"

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkan kesepakatan itu." Kyuhyun memotong cepat. Kepalanya terangkat dan berusaha menemukan wajah sang kekasih. "Lihat aku, Sungmin. Lihat apakah aku memang harus diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun dulu. Biar aku menyelesaikannya." Kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat mulai berembun. Entah apakah karena emosi atau memang udara sore hari yang mulai dingin. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa inginnya melihatmu mengacungkan senjata padaku, meledakkan kepala ini dengan senjata paling canggih hingga bahkan kematianku lebih dari sekedar mengenaskan."

"Kyuhyun, kumo-"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin. Ia kini dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang frustasi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan aku sebaik ini. Bahkan menjadikanku sebagai bagian dari hidupmu. Bagaimana... bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar memanfaatkanku? Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu? Seperti yang Ayah lakukan pada kedua orang tuamu?"

Kini wajah Kyuhyun sudah basah karena air mata. Sementara itu Sungmin tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana... bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu? Siapa yang memberi tahunya?

**_sign out 83_**

Ulsang, 4 years ago

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku masuk! BIARKAN AKU MASUKKK!"

Wajah tirus, pucat, dan terlihat depresi. Gambaran itulah yang nampak pada seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah dalam cengkeraman para petugas di depan kediaman keluarga Lee.

Saat itu keheningan akibat duka yang mendalam tengah dirasakan seluruh keluarga besar. Lee Chunhwa dan sang istri meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang tragis. Sebuah pengkhianatan. Sebuah ledakan besar. Semuanya mengakhiri sepak terjang salah satu petinggi NIS yang saat itu begitu disegani karena keberadaanya begitu membuat para pelaku kriminal tak mampu 'merebahkan tubuh' walaupun sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dipenjara, Cho Kyuhyun!" Salah seorang petugas yang menahan tubuh kurusnya membentak.

"Kumohon... aku harus ke dalam. Aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka. Ayahku bukan pengkhianat. Ayahku bukan penyebab dari semua ini. Lepaskan aku... LEPASKAN!"

_Bugh!_

Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Pukulan itu memang membuatnya berhenti berteriak, namun sorot mata tak mampu menyembunyikan sebuah kemurkaan sebagai seorang yang tidak bersalah.

"Ayahku tidak melakukannya. Ia begitu mencintai keluarga ini... walaupun ia tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkanku mereka..." Kyuhyun berujar lirih. "Ayahku tak bersalah..." Kemudian menangis dengan posisi masih bersujud dan hampir mencium tanah.

Suami-istri itu bukan satu-satunya korban. Seorang asisten setia mereka juga turut menjadi daging hangus dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Seorang yang paling dekat dengan kelaurga Lee. Seorang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk terus mendampingin kemanapun langkah Lee Chunwa.

Dan berakhir pada status 'pembunuh' dan 'pengkhianat' walaupun jasad sudah bersatu kembali dengan tanah.

"Ayahku bukan pembunuh. Kenapa kalian tega melakukan semua itu padanya?"

**_sign out 83_**

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihat aku!" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dalam tatapannya. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ayah dan ibuku mungkin memang sudah dikhianati. Tapi kami tak pernah menganggap paman Cho adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kami mempercayainya, bahkan sampai kapanpun ayahmu akan menjadi yang terbaik dalam keluarga kami. Jadi jangan biarkan hal itu mengganggumu. Aku bersamamu saat ini. Lihat kan? Aku bahkan membiarkanmu menjadi satu-satunya yang paling dekat denganku... bagian hidup seorang Lee Sungmin."

"Aku bersyukur dan merasa hina dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena perlakuanmu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan katakan itu. Kau menyakitiku." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Meletakkan kepala pemuda itu dalan kehangatan dadanya. Membiarkan buncahan berbagai rasa menyatu. Membiarkan rasa bersalah menguap dari dalam diri satu sama lain. Membiarkan semua masa lalu tak lagi menggangu.

"Biarkan hanya aku yang melindungimu, Sungmin. Bukan sebaliknya."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan." Kibum masih membolak-balik dokumen tanpa terlihat lelah. 'Pekerjaan rumah' selalu membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. "Walaupun akhirnya paham mengapa saat itu kita semua tak dibiarkan untuk saling mengenal dan hanya patuh pada perintah, tapi semuanya membuatku tidak bisa mengerti apa hubungan kasus ini dengan kasus fire blossom yang tengah kita hadapi saat ini." Lengannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sana. Kibum selalu melakukannya jika tengah berpikir. Itulah sebabnya ia lebih suka berada di balkon gedung ketimbang di dalam ruangan tim.

"Siwon sudah mengatakannya. Korban sama-sama tebakar." Shindong menyesap kopi hitam walaupun tetap tak kehilangan camilannya.

"Terlalu sederhana jika menghubungkannya seperti itu." Kibum menghela napas, membuat kepulan asap menari-nari di sekitar diskusi mereka.

"Mungkin memang tidak ada kaitannya." Kini Zhoumi yang menyahut.

"Satu-satunya penghubung hanya fakta bahwa keduanya terjadi karena masalah penyelundupan bahan bakar senjata. Keluarga Cina itu terbukti melakukan penggelapan selama beberapa tahun, dan begitu pula korban-korban fire blossom. Bukankah semua korban ternyata memiliki latar belakang militer dan pernah bekerja untuk _Century_?"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hae." Eunhyuk menimpali. "Sekarang mungkin hal selanjutnya yang harus kita lakukan adalah apakah keluarga Cina ini juga memilik hubungan dengan Century."

"Benar. Untuk itu aku sudah menyerahkan bagian penyelundupan senjata dalam gudang Century yang kita temukan pada divisi resmi di sini. Jangan biarkan kasus itu membuat kita teralihkan. Biarkan orang-orang di luar sana memberesakan penyelidikan. Satu per satu, hanya butuh mengelupas lapisan-lapisan kulit terluar untuk dapat melihat intinya." Shindong melihat dokumen di tangannya dengan serius, "Hanya satu hal yang sangat kuyakini, ada atau tidaknya hubungan antara dua kasus ini, kita hanya perlu mencari satu dalang."

"Aku melihat Siwon tadi. Bibirnya lebam." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk sekedar mendinginkan otak.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai dilakukan penyelidikan pada pendiri grup. Aku sangat yakin semalam ia bertengkar habis-habisan dengan sang ayah." Eunhyuk menggumam sambil memainkan gelas dihadapanya.

"Tentu saja. Bekerja di badan penyelidik sama sekali bukan perpaduan yang menyenangkan bagi seorang pewaris keluarga kaya."

"Aku membaca biografimu Kim Kibum. Kau juga berasal dari keluarga kaya." Donghae menatap Kibum ingin tahu.

"Dulunya. Tapi mereka menutup perusahaan setelah vonis penggelapan uang nasabah. Sedangkan aku tengah menghilang dan berusaha membiayai keluarga itu dengan menjadi petinju bayaran yang namanya pun baru mereka dengar. Mereka tak mengenali siapa yang membiayai hidupnya saat ini. Mereka tak mengenali putra sendiri." Kibum menerawang sambil masih asik menghisap batangan rokok.

"Kurasa semua orang di sini memang disingkirkan untuk sementar. Aku juga hidup dengan identitas baru. Sebagai pengrajin besi." Donghae ikut menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Mereka membuatku kehilangan banyak berat badan." Shindong berusaha melucu. Lumayan berhasil karena semua tertawa.

Eunhyuk tak mau kalah, "Aku dipaksa melakukan wajib militer dua kali, masuk dengan identitas sebagai seorang mahasiswa kutu buku."

"Menjadi dokter di tempat pengasingan sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk. Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan istri dan anakku." Kini giliran Zhoumi.

"Kau tahu dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang?" Shindong sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita Zhoumi.

"Hm." Pria itu mengangguk, "Aku diam-diam menyelidikinya setelah sampai Seoul." Untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Cantik, kan?" Zhoumi mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ada dua makhluk cantik di sana. "Putriku, Zhou Yi. Dan yang ini Ah Lin, wanita yang kukencani saat pulang ke Wuhan hingga akhirnya mengandung benihku." Zhoumi terkekeh saat menyebutkan kenakalan masa muda.

"Waaahh~ _daebak_ Zhoumi-ssi."

"Ini foto terbaru?"

"Tenti saja."

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Mereka seperti berpose di hadanmu."

"Bodoh. Tentu saja jejaring sosial."

Setelah itu diskusi berakhir dengan merebutkan selembar foto dan ribut layaknya kelas pada jam kosong tanpa guru.

"Hey... nanti rusak!"

"Istrimu cantik. Nanti kenalkan pada kami ya." Eunhyuk menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Tidak akan."

"Aku boleh melamar putrimu saat dewasa nanti?" Donghae menimpali.

"Yah! Dia baru lima tahun. Kau ini sejenis phedo atau apa?"

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kau sudah tidur?" Sungmin berbisik. Malam itu Kyuhyun memaksa untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Dan yang mungkin membuatnya tidak tenang adalah bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tidur di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidur rawat.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Pindah ke sofa. Di sini sempit. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Keluhnya.

"Di sofa lebih sempit untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun masih terpejam. Lengannya semakin memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik dalam perihal keras kepala. "Kau yang pindah, Kyuhyun."

Sejenak tak ada jawaban. Kemudian Kyuhyun terlihat membuka mata. Ia menjadikan lengan sebagai penopang kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Sungmin. "Kau ini ribut sekali. Langsung tidur saja apa sulitnya?"

"Mana bisa aku tidur. Suster jaga sewaktu-waktu akan masuk untuk memeriksa." Sungutnya kesal.

"Biar saja. Memangnya ada masalah dengan adik yang ingin tidur dengan kakaknya?"

"Kau bukan adikku."

"Memang bukan. Aku ini pacarmu. Tapi mereka tidak boleh tahu itu."

Benar kan? Kyuhyun juga yang terbaik dalam hal berdebat urusan ranjang.

"Aku meminta untuk pulang besok. Henry juga akan keluar dari rumah sakit." Sungmin memutuskan untuk biacara hal lain.

"Memang sudah diizinkan?"

"Aku sudah siap kembali bekerja."

Saat ini ganti Kyuhyun yang menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi... memangnya aku bisa melarangmu?"

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" Sungmin mulai memiringkan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun tidak banyak, tapi semua berjalan maju. Tuan Park secara khusus berterima kasih pada kecerobohanku." Jemarinya menyingkirkan surai-surai kecoklatan yang menutupi mata Sungmin. "Kau butuh ke salon sesekali."

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Penyelundupan senjata dan bahan bakarnya. Aku tak percaya Century melakukan semua itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun."

"Pemeriksaan dari divisi resmi sudah dilakukan. Mereka tak meninggalkan satupun. Bahkan Tuan Choi pun tidak dapat pertolongan apapun dari putranya."

"Pasti berat untuk Siwon. Dia sangat menghormati sosok ayahnya. Ceritakan semuanya. Aku sudah ketinggalan begitu banyak. Kau sangat tahu aku benci tak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah kita terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin merengut mendengar perkataan itu. "Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kita selesaikan?"

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong soal anggota tim. Bahkan kau menyebut teori _break down only child_. Seolah mereka memang tidak pernah kenal satu sama lain." Kyuhyun memulai investigasinya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Belum merasa terintimidasi oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Mereka memang tidak pernah saling kenal, Kyuhyun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jungsoo hyung dan ayahku sempat bersitegang karena hal ini. Ayah selalu memiliki teori bahwa pekerjaan yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah lebih baik tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Menurutnya, hal itu dapat membangun kelemahan dari masing-masing individu. Karena tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa pelaku kejahatan akan menggunakan orang-orang terdekat sebagai umpan untuk menjatuhkan."

Sungmin mengambil jeda sebentar untuk membetulkan letak selimutnya.

"Tapi lain ayah, lain pula untuk seorang Park Jungsoo. Dia bukan orang yang selalu menggunakan hal-hal kaku untuk mendisiplinkan diri dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jungsoo hyung selalu berusaha dekat dengan tim, berusaha membuat suasana kekeluargaan dalam menghadapi suatu kasus. Aku pun menyukainya. Aku sangat nyaman bekerja di bawahnya. Tapi..."

Tak ada pertanyaan. Tatapan Kyuhyun lah yang seolah berbicara 'tapi apa?' pada Sungmin.

"Aku sangat menyegani ayah karena setiap perkataannya selalu benar. Kami terjebak dengan kelemahan itu sendiri. Para pelaku kejahatan waktu itu menculik salah satu anggota wanita kami." Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Wanita itu adalah adik Jungsoo hyung, dan... wanita yang dicintai adikku. Sungjin. Benar-benar sebuah drama, bukan? Aku bahkan sampai saat ini tak percaya bahwa kejadian itu betul-betul terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

**_sign out 83_**

Ilsan Beach, 3 years ago

Baku hantam terhenti setelah seorang sandera dipertunjukkan. Sekelompok orang membawa Jung Ahn ke tengah-tengah arena pertempuran. Semua ujung laras senjata api tertuju ke arah kepala wanita itu. Hanya dengan satu perintah kecil, salah satu dari peluru itu akan menembus kepala sang perwira perempuan.

"Adikmu terlalu cantik untuk kami habisi saat ini, Park Jungsoo. Tapi kami terpaksa harus melakukannya jika kau tidak segera pergi dan membawa mundur pasukanmu." Salah seorang yang memakai topeng di wajahnya mencengkeram leher Jung Ahn dengan keras. Semua orang sedang bertaruh, dan tidak mudah untuk percaya pada perkataan penjahat.

"Brengsek!" Seseorang bersiap utuk maju dan melakukan tindakan pertolongan yang nekad. Namun Jungsoo berhasil menghalau.

"Sungjin-ah... jangan gegabah!"

"Hyung, apapun yang kita lakukan, dia tetap akan menembak Ahn di sana."

"Kubilang tenang!"

"Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan diri. Kumohon, jangan ada lagi yang terluka." Jungsoo berusaha bernegosiasi.

Sebuah tawa gila memenuhi daerah karang tinggi tempat penyergapan berlangsung. "Jangan membuatku habis kesabaran." Kemudian bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Ahn!" Jungsoo berteriak. "Baik. Baik. Kami akan mundur. Sekarang lepaskan dia."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau mensiagakan seorang penembak jitu. Saat aku melepaskan adikmu, seseorang di kejauhan sana akan menembakku."

Semua orang diam.

"Aku dan seluruh anak buahku akan pergi dari sini dengan meminjam adikmu. Dan jangan ada yang berani mengikuti. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi.

"Tidak. Lepaskan dulu dia."

Sang penjahat sepertinya kesal. "Baik. Kalau begitu wanita ini biar mati saja. Setelah itu baru kalian bisa menangkapku. Aku juga sudah lelah~ setidaknya membunuh adikmu adalah hadiah terakhir dariku, Jungsoo." Suaranya begitu tenang. Niat membunuh seperti halnya hanya membuang mainan yang tidak terpakai.

Saat jari telunjuk itu kembali bersiap menarik pelatuk, sebuah tembakan dengan cepat mengenai kaki si penjahat. Pria itu jatuh, namun tidak serta merta melepaskan sandera. Cengkeramannya masih sekuat harimau yang tidak ingin kehilangan buruannya.

Dengan cepat suasana kembali ramai. Suara tembakan bersahutan dan entah siapa saja yang sudah tertembus banyak timah panas yang berhujaman.

Sungjin berguling dan berlari untuk meraih sang kekasih. Wanita itu tergeletak, dan tidak jelas apa yang terjadi padanya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya nekad menerobos di tengah peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan tak tentu arah.

"Ahn... bangun Ahn..."

Wanita itu membuka kedua matanya. Ada secercah harapan bagi Sungjin bahwa gadis dalam pangkuannya baik-baik saja.

Tapi... manusia hanya berkeinginan. Sedang Tuhan yang memutuskan.

Sungjin merasakan bau anyir semakin menusuk hidungnya. Basah ia rasakan saat menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Jung Ahn.

"Ahn... tidak. Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh begini. Bertahanlah. Kumohon."

"Ma... maafkan a-ku."

Saat iblis menguasai hati seorang manusia, ia bahkan tak akan peduli dengan kematian.

Sungjin berlari menerjang orang yang kakinya terluka tadi. Penjahat yang sudah berani menyentuh wanitanya. Tidak ada lagi jeda. Pria itu memukul, menghantam setiap inchi wajah yang tertutup topeng hingga darah segar keluar dari berbagai tempat, hidung, mulut, bahkan telinga.

Mereka berdua melakukan duel di bibir jurang. Siapapun yang kalah akan dipastikan jatuh ke laut.

Sementara seorang dengan senjata laras panjang di atas sana benar-benar frustasi untuk membidik. Karena di awal tadi sudah melakukan tindakan gegabah dengan menembak kaki sang pelaku, ia jadi terus saja gugup saat akan membidik salah seorang dari duel di sana.

_Jlep_

Bunyi senapan dengan peredam memang tak terlalu terdengar mengerikan.

Tapi...

"Sungjin! SUNGJIN!"

**_sign out 83_**

"Saat itu aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat adikku tetap hidup. Harapan masih ada saat mereka menukannya setelah jatuh dari jurang. Masih bernapas walaupun sudah sekarat."

Keduanya tiba-tiba diam. Kyuhyun susah payah menelan saliva saat jemari Sungmin membuka kancing baju dan memperlihatkan bekas luka yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jungsoo hyung hampir gila karena aku melakukan hal ini. Waktu itu Sungjin hanya butuh jantung yang sehat untuk bisa hidup lagi."

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin di dadanya. Wajah itu merendah dan mendaratkan sepasang bibir di atas kening kekasihya. "Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Karena dia... sudah menjaga jantung ini hingga masih pada tempatnya."

*****Fire Blossom*****

Mereka berkumpul. Sepuluh orang kini tengah diam dengan pikiran masing-masing memandangi jasad-jasad hangus di atas meja dalam kamar mayat.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang bisa membuat kejutan di pagi hari? Selain kau, hyung?" Siwon menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Sedang orang yang dimaksud hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Mereka adalah tersangka pembunuhan satu keluarga Cina itu? Orang-orang yang kita hadapi di Ilsan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Catatan DNA dalam dokumen yang kau berikan terasa familiar di mataku. Saat Henry di rumah sakit, kami berusaha memecahkannya sendiri. Mencuri waktu dan peralatan lab untuk dibawa ke kamar rawatnya. Walau bagaimanapun, aku butuh bantuan untuk mencocokan segala data. Aku menguji lagi DNA para korban. Kemudian data itu akan dicocokan dengan rumus yang dihapal Henry luar kepala. Kami memang tidak yakin pada awalnya. Tapi... inilah hasilnya."

Eunhyuk menatap Jungsoo, lalu menunjuk pada salah satu jasad yang hanya menyisakan pergelangan kaki dan tangan yang masih utuh. "Dialah orang yang waktu itu mencoba menyandera adikmu, tuan. Darah yang menempel pada tubuh seorang yang saat itu berduel, menjadi catatan yang berguna untuk kita."

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Donghae, "Orang yang membuatmu harus menjauh pada mainan kesayangan untuk beberapa tahun."

"Dan membuat kita semua harus hidup dalam rasa bersalah selama hampir tiga tahun."

"Kita sudah menemukan pelakunya. Kau boleh menutup kasus tiga tahun silam dengan baik, hyung."

Siwon menepuk pundak Jungsoo. Menguatkan segalanya dari kenyataan konyol ini.

**_sign out 83_**

"Apa benar kita bisa menutup kasus terdahulu?" Kibum masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Kibum-ah, apa kesalahanmu pada kasus itu?" Shindong tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kibum diam sebentar. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan kita di sana adalah 'masih hidup'. Saat semua orang meregang nyawa dan bertaruh akan takdir hidup dan matinya, kita bahkan masih bisa makan dengan baik."

"Tuan Park mencabut semua kebebasan kita, menyembunyikan identitas, bahkan menjauhkan dari orang-orang yang kita cintai. Anggaplah semua itu adalah balasan setimpal." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menenggak banyak-banyak soju dalam gelas yang sedari tadi masih saja ia genggam.

"Kejahatan-siapapun mereka-tidak akan pernah berujung."

**_sign out 83_**

Di tempat lain...

"Henry... jauhkan pistol itu. Kau biasanya paling takut." Donghae mencoba meraih senjatanya yang sedari tadi menjadi mainan Henry. Bocah itu tengah mabuk.

"Ge, kenapa kau suka sekali membawa benda ini kemanapun kau pergi?" Henry meracau. Namun kalimatnya masih bisa dipahami Donghae dan Zhoumi yang saat itu memang menjadi teman minum.

"Kenapa? Kau juga bisa membawanya kalau mau. Dengan begitu para wanita akan mengatakan kau keren." Donghae terkekeh.

"Tidak... hanya saja, jadi terlalu mudah untukku. Hiks!" Kedua orang yang belum mabuk itu mulai sakit kepala mendengar racauan tak jelas Henry.

"Bicara apa anak ini?" Zhoumi bergumam. Namum masih menyesap minuman dari gelas bir yang masih penuh.

"Kau bilang ini peredam kan?" Henry menunjuk bagian berbentuk silinder pada ujung senapan. "Kalau ada ini orang-orang tidak akan mendengar suara letusannya, kan?"

"Iya... kau makin pintar, bocah. Sekarang berikan itu padaku. Kau akan membuat orang takut nanti."

Sekali lagi Donghae hanya meraih udara karena Henry tidak mau benda itu diambil. "Aku masih ingin memegangnya." ujar Henry dengan nada mengantuk.

"Henry jangan begitu. Berikan benda itu padaku. Sini." Zhoumi mencoba membantu. Tentu saja ia juga takut Henry kelepasan. Dia sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Aku... hiks... harus mati. Jadi... mereka tak bisa lagi memanfaatkanku."

Kedai minuman yang mereka datangi tak begitu ramai. Tentu saja keheningan menjadikan perkataan Henry sebagai bentuk ancaman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhoumi mulai menatap serius.

"Gege... kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Setiap kali mereka berbicara di kepalaku, aku seperti ingin mati saja.."

"Zhoumi, dia bicara apa?" Donghae pun mulai kebingungan.

"Ayo pulang. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Dengan cekatan pria jangkung itu menahan tubuh Henry dan menariknya agar berdiri tegak. Dan di lain sisi, Donghae sudah berhasil mendapatkan senjatanya kembali.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Zhoumi dan Donghae berusaha menopang tubuh Henry yang terus-terusan limbung.

"Suruh mereka berhenti bicara. Kepalaku sakit." Henry mengoceh terus sepanjang jalan. Sedang kedua rekannya mengumpat karena sama sekali tak ada satupun taxi yang lewat.

Tiba-tiba Henry benar-benar terjatuh. Ia berteriak "Berhenti bicara!" berulang kali. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepala kuat-kuat.

"Henry-ah... ada apa denganmu?"

Kemudian... _brugh!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Henry mendorong keduanya hingga terpelanting. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengeluarkan benda ini dari kepalaku?! KENAPA?!"

Henry membentak. Semakin membuat kedua rekannya tak mengerti.

Tapi... tiba-tiba hal yang paling mencengangkan hadir dalam penglihatan Donghae dan Zhoumi. Henry mendekatkan ujung laras senjata api di kepalanya. Donghae sempat meraba bagian belakang celana dan memang benar benda itu adalah miliknya. Kapan Henry mengambil pistol dari tubuhnya?

"Aku harus mengeluarkannya. Benda ini terus saja mengeluarkan suara. Kepalaku sakit." Henry kembali bergumam.

Belum sempat menarik pelatuknya, Donghae sudah menerjang. Pergulatan tak bisa dihentikan. Kekuatan Henry ketika mabuk semakin bertambah, ia membuat Donghae dan Zhoumi kepayahan. Beberapa kali bahkan mereka kembali terjatuh.

Terakhir kali kedua hyung nya berusaha mendekat, Henry justru mengacungkan senajata ke arah mereka. "Aku lelah... sangat lelah." Kemudian mengayunkan kembali senjata itu pada dirinya...

Namun belum sempat benda itu meledak, Henry sudah jatuh. Darah tiba-tiba mengalir dari telinga dan mulutnya. Pemandangan yang hampir sama kini berulang. Dan bahkan lebih mengerikan. Mereka tidak berada di rumah sakit dengan banyak peralatan pertolongan pertama.

Semua panik. Donghae berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Sedang Zhoumi mencoba terus menahan laju pendarahan dengan menaruh telapak tangannya pada mulut Henry. Hal yang cukup sia-sia dilakukan untuk pasien yang mengalami pendarahan di dalam.

"Henry..." Zhoumi mencicit. "Tidak... bernapaslah. Henry, bernapaslah!"

Donghae yang sudah selesai dengan panggilan darurat langsung bergabung dengan keduanya. Dan apa yang ia lihat sama sekali bukan hal baik.

Kedua mata Henry memang masih terbuka. Namun kornea di sana sudah berubah keruh.

*****Fire Blossom*****

_"H-hyung... kau ada dimana? Sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi."_

Jungsoo mendengar suara Siwon yang tengah terisak di seberang sana. Mengadukan semua yang terjadi dengan kalimat berantakan. Bukan kabar baik dan lebih dari sekedar buruk. Seseorang akhirnya meregang nyawa. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya menjadi korban.

"Aku akan segera datang." ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.  
.

_Syuuuuuttt... duarrr!_

Bukankah lesung pipit itu akan tercetak jika sang pemilik bibir bibir tersenyum? Dan... dia memang melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Henry."

Jungsoo menatap kobaran api di tengah pertunjukan kecil yang ia buat. Membakar satu persatu manekin-manekin indah yang disejajarkan dalam ruang berdinding bata merah...

**to be continued**

**_Chapter ini selesai. Haaaahhh... entah apa kalian akan masih menerima ceritanya kalau sudah kayak gini. Tapi mudah-mudahan memang gak akan kecewa. Karena saya juga frustasi bikin tragedi di chapter ini._**

**_Maaf kalau sudah tidak pernah membalas review temen2. Soalnya memang sudah jarang punya waktu senggang. Fic inipun saya ketik nyicil dari dua minggu lalu. Kkk~_**

**_Yasudah... sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya..._**

**_Terimakasih ^_^_**


	6. Chapter 6

Untuk pertama kali sejak beberapa tahun, pagi yang suram menambah sebuah rasa duka. Rentetan pasukan berseragam mengiringi sebuah perjalanan akhir. Dentuman salvo mengudara sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir kepada salah satu abdi negeri.

Tak ada yang tersenyum walaupun "The Last Post" dimainkan begitu indah dengan rima tanpa cela. Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling egois jika sudah begini. Walau kepergian sejatinya bertuju pada tempat yang damai, mereka tak akan pernah sampai pada keikhlasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Langitnya menangis." Seseorang bergumam. "Aku iri padanya."

**Fire Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kementrian transmigrasi menetapkan status penuh akan kewarganegaraan Henry di Korea. Itulah sebabnya peti jenazah Henry berselimut bendera kebangsaan Korea Selatan. Seorang perwira yang gugur dalam menjalankan tugas negara. Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan setelah beberapa tahun 'diperjualbelikan'.

Pada akhirnya...

Pada saat terakhir hidupnya...

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap arus lalu lintas di sekitar gedung. Karena langit juga tak membuatnya bahagia, ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan mengumpat dalam hati tentang bagaimana bisa penduduk semakin bertambah tiap dekade.

"Jika aku tahu malam itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya, aku pasti memilih untuk minum bersama kalian." seperti sebuah penyakit menular, Jungsoo ikut memandang keramaian kota Seoul di bawahnya.

Belum ada tanggapan. Eunhyuk tetap menyembunyikan senyuman khas yang paling disukai para anggota. Suhu _Coffee latte_ dalam genggaman bahkan sudah mendekati udara sekitar.

Jungsoo menghela napas. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama?" ucapnya murung. Kali ini mampu membuat sedikit reaksi dari orang yang dari tadi bagai hanya sebuah patung berukir sempurna.

"Tentu saja... aku bahkan lebih bodoh dari seekor tupai yang melompat." Kembali ia berkata. "Kau tahu kan jika tupai tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama?" Sebuah lesung pipi terbentuk oleh sebuah senyuman getir.

Eunhyuk menoleh, memutuskan untuk mengamati sebuah ekspresi terluka yang dihadirkan pria di dekatnya. "Kau sudah memberikan apa yang paling dia inginkan. Walupun... itu terjadi di akhir kisahnya." Akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Sekarang siapa yang sedang menghibur siapa?

"Aku juga akan memberikan apapun untuk kalian." Jungsoo tersenym lagi.

"Pada saat-saat terakhir kami?" tatapan Eunhyuk mengintimidasi.

"Mungkin tidak." Jungsoo menjawab cepat. "Untuk itu aku hanya minta satu hal. Tetaplah hidup."

Dengan penuh kharisma langkah itu terlihat begitu menawan saat meninggalkan tempat di mana seorang Lee Hyukjae terpaku.

* * *

**Neunggok, 2010 (Eunhyuk)**

Bagiku, wajib militer memang bukan sebuah neraka seperti yang selalu anak-anak muda belakangan ini sebutkan. Korea Selatan sudah menjadi sebuah negara dengan kehidupan glamor beberapa tahun ini. Jadi aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka.

Hanya dua alasan...

Yang pertama aku sangat senang jika harus pergi dari rumah... dan kedua... aku tumbuh dalam lingkungan militer. Aku salah satu orang hebat. Sertifikat akademi FBI melekat di punggungku dengan mudah. Kalian harus percaya itu.

Akan tetapi, mengikuti wajib militer dua kali adalah hal yang berbeda. Kau mengalami dua kali masa orientasi, kau tidur di barak yang sama dua kali, mempelajari hal yang sama, dan menyantap menu yang sama.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika masuk sebagai seorang yang berpengalaman. Tidak seperti ini. Menyandang nama baru, hingga semua hal yang kau hadapi seolah harus diperlakukan secara baru.

Hanya dua tahun bergabung bersama NIS, lembaga yang paling kuinginkan sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi seorang agen khusus dalam FBI _laboratory._

Hanya dua tahun... dan aku tak menyangka akan ada keputusan mengerikan saat melakukan kesalahan. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika kesalahan yang kuperbuat dianggap sangat fatal.

* * *

_**Maret dua ribu sembilan... Seoul**_

"Eunhyuk-ah... kau benar-benar tidur dengan opsir Jung Ahn?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. "_Hyung, _kami berdua mabuk. Dan aku tidak dapat mengontrol yang terjadi selanjutnya." Seharusnya aku tidak memandang gelas kaca. Pantulan wajahku terlihat kacau.

"Tertangkap basah tidur dengan sang adik mungkin cukup bisa membuat Ketua membunuhmu. Dan aku tak dapat membayangkan jika berita ini sampai pada tunangannya. Dua kakak beradik Lee bukan kumpulan orang-orang pemaaf kalau kau ingin tahu."

"_Hyung!" _Aku membentak, "Tak bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku serasa sudah akan meledak walau tanpa kau ulangi ceritanya." Yunho selalu membuatku gila. Aku percaya berita ini tak akan keluar, Tuan Park tak mungkin membuka aib keluarganya, dan Yunho _hyung_ akan merahasiakannya jika pria itu sudah bersabda.

Hanya ingin kalian tahu. Yunho juga bersama dengan Tuan Park saat menemukan aku dan adik perempuannya tanpa pakaian di sebuah kamar hotel.

"Jika memang tak ada sesuatu, itu bagus. Aku hanya khawatir akan menyakiti dua orang yang sedang kasmaran." Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Yunho _hyung..._ memang sudah menyakitiku.

Kalian pikir aku semabuk apa hingga meniduri wanita yang sama sekali tidak aku suka?

Ya. Kalian benar. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Ahn. Dan Tuan Park tahu itu. Ia selalu saja berusaha menjauhkanku dari adiknya. Karena seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, tak ada hubungan khusus sesama agen. Terlebih saat ini seseorang sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon istri. Calon istri seorang pangeran dari keluarga Lee Chunhwa yang paling disegani hampir semua orang di NIS.

Dan aku seperti punuk yang merindukan rembulan.

Tapi aku bukan binatang. Aku tak akan melakukannya jika tidak diizinkan. Ahn mengizinkanku. Mungkin hanya karena simpati. Bukan cinta yang berbalas.

Seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan. Tuan Park masih sama dinginnya. Ia begitu profesional dalam menjalankan tugas penyelidikan kasus penggelapan bahan bakar senjata berbahaya yang dilakukan sebuah transmigran Cina di Korea. Ia tak pernah sekalipun memulai pembicaraan perihal aku dan adiknya. Hingga sama sekali tak ada kesempatan untuk minta maaf.

Pekerjaan laboratorium adalah bagian terbesarku dalam kasus ini. Aku bukan pribadi yang bisa diam sebetulnya. Dan dalam kasus ini kami tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan sesama anggota. Lucu memang. Tapi sekali lagi. Siapa yang bisa menentang seorang Lee Chunhwa? Walaupun pria itu sudah tiada, pengaruhnya masih saja berkumandang di tiap sudut ruangan NIS. Bahkan seorang Park Jungsoo yang berkharisma tak bisa melakukan perubahan apapun.

Hipotesa yang mereka keluarkan tentu saja tidak sama dengan yang kudapatkan. Hey, aku ini calon agen khusus FBI, bagaimana bisa aku tidak 'berbeda'?

Jika bahan kimia yang aku teliti dianggap sebagai sebuah bahan bakar senjata api, aku justru menganggapnya sebagai sebuah bom waktu dan alat pengendali.

Tapi sudah kuduga. Tanpa uji klinis, teoriku hanya sebuah lelucon. Dan meledakkan kepala manusia bukan sebuah penelitian yang akan mendapatkan pendanaan dengan mudah. Kalian harus tahu bahwa tragedi kemanusiaan walau dalam ilmu pengetahuan juga sebuah kejahatan besar, terlebih jika harus menghilangkan satu atau beberapa nyawa.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mengujinya pada makhluk lain? Para ilmuan hebat saja masih menggunakan hewan untuk penelitiannya." Yunho masih terus mendesak. Aku cukup berterima kasih karena masih ada orang yang setidaknya berusaha untuk percaya padaku.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau membawa jenis hewan yang dapat bicara."

"Dasar gila... dimana aku harus mencari yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu lupakan. Buat saja laporan yang akan dipercayai mereka."

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

"_Hyung, _halusinasi yang akan ditunjukan manusia akan jauh berbeda jika ditujukan pada hewan. Makhluk itu bergerak secara naluriah, bukan akal layaknya kita. Jika memang dugaanku benar, hewan-hewan itu hanya akan menunjukkan sebuah kerusakan otak secara fisik. Untuk itu aku butuh yang bisa bicara."

Aku tahu Yunho _hyung _masih tidak akan menyerah. "Kita hanya perlu pembuktian variabel efek halusinasi. Rasanya aman jika dilakukan pada terpidana."

Dia mulai gila. "_Hyung!_ Benda itu bisa meledak."

"Keluarkan saja isinya dari dalam kapsul."

"Kau saja! Aku masih menyayangi tanganku."

Pembicaraan memang tak kunjung membawa solusi. Hingga akhirnya aku menyimpan semua teori 'konyol' itu dan hanya sisanya yang kulaporkan.

* * *

_**Juni dua ribu sembilan, Ilsan**_

Apa yang kami takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Mereka menggunakan senjata itu pada salah satu dari kami. Dan yang aku takutkan juga terjadi. Mereka menggunakannya pada salah satu dari kami yang terlihat paling lemah. Satu-satunya perwira wanita. Park Jung Ahn.

Kejadian di Ilsan membuatku tak bisa berpikir akan resiko yang akan kudapat ketika kembali ke markas dan tertangkap basah. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan lisensi menembak. Karena aku memang dibina bukan untuk menggunakan senjata. Satu-satunya pengalaman menggunakan benda-benda pembunuh itu hanya saat tiga bulan masa percobaan di karantina FBI. Selebihnya, menembak adalah hal terakhir yang hanya kulakukan jika betul-betul terdesak.

Seperti saat ini. Menyelinap dalam pasukan penyergapan. Dan memantau dari jarak jauh dengan sebuah _heckler koch_ beramunisi penuh. Aku bahkan menyiapkan tambahan jika diperlukan.

Pemandangan di atas batu karang sana bukan hal yang bisa kau nikmati layaknya sebuah film _action_ kelas atas. Sejatinya, yang sungguhan tidak akan pernah sama dengan apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku akan selalu ingat itu.

Menahan laju degupan jantung saat melihat wanita yang kucintai berada dalam genggaman seorang penjahat berbahaya adalah pilihan yang akan membuatmu lebih baik mati.

'_Eunhyuk-ah... aku hamil...'_

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan tatapan mata Jung Ahn saat mengatakan itu. Dan aku rela menebusnya dengan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

_Dorr!_

Apa yang _snipper _bodoh itu lakukan? Kaki? Apa mereka tidak bisa menjangkau kepala? Kenapa justru kaki? Oh tidak. Sekarang begitu banyak yang melepaskan tembakan. Ahn... jangan berdiri saja! Cepat pergi dari sana!

Tapi ia tak mendengarku—tentu saja. Dia... terjatuh. Apa Ahn tertembak? Seseorang menghampirinya. Kemudian meletakkan lagi tubuh Jung Ahn. Dia berkelahi. Tertembak. Dan jatuh ke jurang.

Selain itu aku bahkan bisa melihat Yunho meregang nyawanya...

Namun aku sama sekali tak peduli. Di sana ada wanita hamil yang sedang sekarat! Kumohon selamatkan dia! Selamatkan wanitaku! Selamatkan dia dan anakku!

* * *

**Neunggok, 2010**

Aku bersumpah hampir gila saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang baru saja kuketahui saat wanita yang kucintai sudah tiada. Catatan pengujian yang kulakukan tetap kusimpan. Selalu mencoba menguji di dalam laboratorium akademi yang kupinjam saat asrama sepi karena libur akhir tahun.

Bukan peluru yang membunuh Jung Ahn dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka percaya saat itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kulaporkan, sesuatu yang bukannya kusembunyikan...

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Delapan orang korban ini adalah tersangka yang hampir kita ringkus tiga tahun silam. Kejadian yang menewaskan banyak personil termasuk adikmu dan adik Sungjin. Mereka juga bernasib sama dengan anggota tim yang saat itu diasingkan dan terpaksa harus menggunakan identitas baru untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat." Siwon mengadakan ulasan kejadian yang terjadi selama dua minggu semenjak operasi mereka pada gudang _Century._

"Seperti anjing yang dibawa bermain ke dunia luar namun masih terpasang tali kekangnya. Metode klasik, hanya caranya saja yang sempat membuat kita tercengang. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Eunhyuk. Kepalaku sakit melihat banyaknya laporanmu." Jungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri interkom. "Kopi?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

"Bawakan dua gelas kopi ke ruanganku." Ujar Jungsoo pada seseorang di seberang line telepon.

"Benda yang tertanam dalam otak Henry ternyata masih aktif."

Jungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Pada kenyataannya kita tak pernah benar-benar mematikannya." Kembali jemari Jungsoo meremas-remas dua bola momentum baja. Sesuatu yang dilakukannya ketika sedang fokus. "Aku rasa kita hanya—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya terucap, pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Lee Sungmin. "Aku minta maaf karena terlambat." Kemudian mencari posisi duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku senang kau mau datang." Lesung pipi itu kembali tercetak jelas. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku datang bukan karena undanganmu. Tapi karena laporan yang dibuat Eunhyuk membuatku ingin segera mengklarifikasinya." Nada suara Sungmin masih saja belum berubah saat bicara pada Jungsoo. Tetap dingin.

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Apapun itu. Terima kasih karena sudah datang sepagi ini."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Sudah lebih baik. Hanya sedikit sakit jika harus membawa sesuatu di tangan dalam watu yang lama. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Dua orang di sana seperti baru tersadar dengan tujuan mereka berada di sini. "Baik. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan benda yang ada di dalam kepala Henry?"

"HAARP. Aku sangat yakin fenomena yang terjadi pada kapsul adalah modifikasi sebuah program _High Frequency Active Auroral._ Laporan penelitian itu sementara menuliskan bahwa dengan gelombang rendah, pikiran manusia dapat dimanipulasi dengan HAARP. Walaupun masih dalam tahap pengembangan, prosesnya pasti menimbulkan banyak drama yang _out of record_. Banyak orang yang mengincar rumusan proyek tersebut. Dan sedikit banyak pasti ada yang tergiur. Aku dan Eunhyuk percaya bahwa selama Henry berada di rumah sakit, pelaku menggunakan gelombang terendah dalam aktivitasnya, yaitu pada saat tidur, untuk memanipulasi pikiran."

Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk mengatur napasnya, "Dan sebuah kontak antara Henry dan pelaku sudah terjadi. Ada semacam informasi yang berusaha mereka korek dari kita."

"Maksudmu? Pelaku sudah pernah berbicara langsung dengan Henry? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mulai melakukan pemeriksaan CCTV siapa saja orang-orang yang datang mengunjunginya ketika berada di rumah sakit?" Siwon terdengar tak sabaran.

"Kita akan melakukannya. Tapi semua butuh waktu. Lagipula Henry bukan pasien yang berada dalam pengawasan dua puluh empat jam. Dia bisa saja bertemu dengan pelaku saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan tidak dalam jangkauan kamera pengawas. Orang yang bisa melakukan kejahatan sejauh ini bukan tipikal yang akan melakukan kecerobahan seperti itu." Sungmin membuka sebuah kota baja yang ia bawa. "Ini. benda yang tertanam dalam kepala Henry."

Kotak itu dilengkapi dengan kaca pembesar untuk menghasilkan gambaran benda dalam ukuran cukup dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Tepat seperti kapsul obat. Cukup menarik karena benda itu seperti kaca bening yang melapisi beberapa komponen dan cairan di dalamnya. Kecil, namun berbahaya.

"Siapa yang memeriksa rumah sakit saat ini?" Siwon akhirnya menyerah untuk terus bingung dengan benda di hadapannya.

"Aku mengirim Kyuhyun. Dia sangat baik dalam bernegosiasi. Kuharap kepala keamanan rumah sakit mau bekerjasama mengingat butuh waktu untuk mengeluarkan surat perintah pemeriksaan. Dan... aku masih berharap seseorang di sini mau untuk segera membuat status penyelidikan kita sebagai kasus resmi."

Jungsoo tahu siapa yang Sungmin maksudkan. "Jam berapa anak itu pergi?"

"Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi tadi."

"Hubungi Kyuhyun? Aku ingin tahu perkembangannya langsung."

Sungmin mengambil ponsel dan menyentuh layar untuk menghasilkan sebuah panggilan.

"_Hay, sayang. Apa kau merindukanku?"_ sapaan yang manis dan terdengar konyol untuk Sungmin.

"Aku sedang bersama Siwon dan Tuan Park."

"_O-oh.. apa? Hmm... apa kau mengaktifkan speakernya?"_ Kyuhyun terdengar gugup di sana. Persis seperti orang yang sudah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu.

Sungmin mati-matian mengulum senyumnya. "Tentu saja tidak, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mengucapkan itu saat mengangkat telepon."

Terdengar helaan napas lega di seberang sana. _"Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung, Sungmin~"_

"Seriuslah... apa sudah ada hasil? Kami semua ingin tahu. Aku akan menggunakan _speaker._"

"Kyuhyun-ah..." sapa Jungsoo.

"_Ya Tuan. Ini aku."_

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" Jungsoo memimpin wawancara.

"_Aku berhasil mendapatkan koneksi untuk semua rekaman kamera pengawas. Hanya saja jika surat perintah tidak keluar dalam dua hari, mereka akan menghentikan izinnya. Apa kita bisa mempercepat prosesnya? Aku khawatir mereka akan panik jika kita melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan."_

"Tawarkan mereka sebuah kompensasi. Kita akan memberikannya walaupun melakukan penyelidikan rahasia."

"_Maksudmu? Kita memberikan sejumlah uang pada mereka? NIS tak pernah mengeluarkan biaya untuk hal semacam itu."_

"Siapa yang mengatakan NIS? Aku yang akan mengeluarkan pendanaan tersebut." Jungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kalian akan tahu sendiri berapa yang sudah aku timbun selama ini. Aku bukan orang miskin, Kyuhyun-ah."

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin perkataan Jungsoo tidak hanya membuat dua orang bersamanya tertegun, tapi juga seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Kau masih di sana?" Jungsoo kembali menginterupsi.

"_Ya, Tuan. Yang lain segera menyusulku ke sini. Jadi nanti malam rasanya kami sudah bisa mengumpulkan semuanya."_

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Jungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan.

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Aah! Pelan-pelan, Kyuhyun. Masih terasa sakit di sekitar sana." Sungmin meringis. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya sedikit menggigil akibat penghangat ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bekerja dengan baik.

"Maaf... maaf... aku tidak sengaja. Tahanlah, ini tidak akan lama."

Kyuhyun merobek kasa dan melipatnya untuk menutup luka pada punggung Sungmin. Kegiatan malam yang masih rutin mereka lakukan sebelum tidur. Mengganti perban.

"Pemanasmu rusak lagi?" Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan diri. Ia bahkan mencengkeram kuat-kuat selimut di tempat tidur.

"Aku belum sempat memperbaikinya." Sahut Kyuhyun masih sambil berkonsentrasi memotong plester terakhir.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk minta yang baru. Kau hanya membuang-buang uang untuk perbaikan tiap kali rusak. Pengelola apartemen ini sudah memerasmu."

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mambuat tubuh Sungmin berbalik hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. "Kenapa hari ini kau ribut sekali? Apa kembali bekerja sama dengan Tuan Park membuatmu bahagia?"

"Bahagia... apa maksudnya?" Sungmin menggerutu pelan sambil memakai kembali piamanya. "Kau tidak ganti baju? Aku sudah menyiapkannya di dalam kamar mandi."

"Kau tidurlah di sini. Aku harus menemui Zhoumi dan Shindong untuk memeriksa kaset-kaset rekaman itu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih mantel coklatnya.

"Heuh? Kau tidak mengatakan ingin bermalam di sana. Kalau tahu begitu aku lebih baik tidur di apartemenku sendiri. Di sini dingin." Ada kekecewaan dalam perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidur di sini saja. Jadi besok pagi tidak terlalu jauh untuk menjemputmu. Mesin itu akan menghangat dengan sendirinya. Butuh waktu karena sudah lama tidak dinyalakan. Tidur, oke?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Jangan seperti itu."

"Aku ikut saja memeriksa kaset. Lagipula sudah tidak mengantuk."

"Tidurlah. Kumohon."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian."

"Jangan katakan kau takut akan ada hantu keluar dari dalam lemari pakaianku." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau sendirian... aku pasti akan memikirkan Henry."

Kyuhyun melepas senyumannya. Wajah itu berganti dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kau akan membuat tidur panjangnya tidak tenang kalau seperti ini."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa getir. "Padahal aku sudah menemukan partner bekerja yang lebih menyebalkan dari Sungjin."

"Kau masih memiliki Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"Hm.." Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau benar. Eunhyuk masih menjadi teman yang hebat di laboratorium." Tiba-tiba ia seperti merasakan sesuatu. "Oh. Kau benar lagi. Ruangan ini sudah kembali hangat. Kalau begini aku bisa tidur lelap."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu besok pagi. Selamat malam." Pria itu mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati mengemudi."

Sungmin mengamati punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Setelah mendengar suara tombol keamanan aktif pada pintu apartemen, pemuda itu langsung saja beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas.

Sebuah file yang berisi tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin meng-_copy_ semuanya dari ruang arsip NIS.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Aku betul-betul ingin percaya padamu seratus persen. Juga kepada semua anggota tim. Aku tak hanya melakukan ini padamu. Kau hanya yang pertama. Jadi jangan salah paham padaku."

Sungmin langsung terlihat fokus pada bacaannya setelah bermonolog.

;;;;;

"Kau sudah datang?" Shindong yang membuka pintu. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit melihat ruang tengah yang sudah seperti lokasi gempa bumi. "Ah~ jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kami memang selalu seperti ini saat memeriksa data." Shindong menangkap wajah Kyuhyun yang terperangah.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa kaset dan tak akan mau membatu kalian beres-beres." Ucapnya masih memandang berkeliling.

Kyuhyun segera bergabung dengan kedua rekannya di sana. Menggunakan sebuah peralatan video editor masing-masing untuk memeriksa semua rekaman yang ada.

;;;;;

"Ayahmu sangat setia pada keluargaku. Sama sepertimu. Aku juga tak percaya bahwa dia yang melakukan semua peledakan itu pada ayah dan ibuku."

Sungmin memandang salah satu kertas. Di sana tertulis artikel dengan judul besar **'Suicide Bomber'** yang terasa menamparnya. Berita ini ditulis setelah satu minggu penyelidikan yang dilakukan terhadap kasus pembunuhan petinggi NIS dan istrinya.

Sungmin sendiri yang menangani peyelidikan, dan menemukan semua bukti tersangka hingga tak ada yang dapat menyangkal rasa tidak percayanya.

Hingga ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri seseorang dipukuli karena berusaha menerobos rumahnya dan berteriak bahwa 'sang ayah tidak bersalah', 'sang ayah tidak melakukan pembunuhan'.

* * *

**Seoul, 2011**

Sungmin akhirnya bangun dari koma dari sebuah praktik transplantasi jantung ilegal yang ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sang adik. _Shock _yang dialami Sungjin akibat penembakan pada dirinya membuat pemuda itu mengalami gagal jantung saat berada di ruang operasi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungjin, Sungmin yang saat itu hanya berpikir tak ingin lagi orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya, terpaksa memaksa rumah sakit untuk bertindak cepat dalam penanganan.

Sebuah ide operasi transplantasi yang tidak mendasar terucap dari salah satu dokter. Dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Park Jungsoo yang saat itu juga bertanggung jawab atas kasus penyergapan di Ilsan pun tidak tinggal diam. Bukan perkara sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Dan beruntung ia bisa menghentikannya.

Sungjin memang sudah tak bisa ditolong mengingat lukanya yang sudah terlanjur parah, namun pria itu tak akan menyerah terhadap satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Lee Chunhwa.

Setelah beberapa bulan melakukan terapi penyembuhan, Sungmin dinyatakan sudah bisa bergabung di NIS. Untuk mengurangi trauma yang mungkin masih dialami, Sungmin dipindah tugaskan ke dalam markas pusat.

"**Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." **Kalimat itu masih selalu berkumandang di telingan Sungmin. Pertemuan pertama.

"Dia anak dari Paman Cho?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

Masing-masing dari mereka bertemu dengan segudang luka yang disembunyikan.

;;;;;

"Tapi bagaimana dia tahu aku putra dari Lee Chunhwa? Aku mengira hanya aku yang tahu tentang dirinya. Apa Kyuhyun juga diam-diam menyelidikiku?" Sungmin masih bicara pada langit. Ia memutuskan mendinginkan kepalanya di balkon apartemen dengan segelas _wine_ milik Kyuhyun.

Saat ini pukul enam pagi. Dan Sungmin tak sedikitpun memejamkan matanya. Menatap banyak file membuatnya kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada Kyuhyun jika kasus yang mereka hadapi saat ini terbukti adalah sebuah rentetan tragedi yang diawali oleh kematian sang ayah.

"Sungmin. Kau di mana?"

"Aku di sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Udaranya masih sangat dingin. Dan, hey— kau minum anggur? Sepagi ini?" Kyuhyun merampas gelas dari tangan Sungmin. "Kau... tidak tidur semalaman. Aku benar, kan? Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau seperti ini? Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar." Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang hanya dilindungi selembar selimut. Pria itu menggiring kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ini masih pagi, Kyuhyun. Suaramu akan membangunkan penghuni apartemen." Sungmin berujar lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan... aku tidur." Sungmin berbohong, "Hanya bangun terlalu pagi dan mulutku terasa pahit."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak. Cium aku jika tak percaya." Cara yang aneh memang untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tidak sedang berbohong. Sungmin hanya ingin terus mempercayai pria di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Ia justru membawa kepala Sungmin untuk rebah di pangkuannya. "Kalau begitu kembali tidur. Aku juga ingin tidur sebentar sebelum berangkat ke kantor."

"Hm. Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Kami tak menemukan apapun di dalam rekaman-rekaman itu. Memang ada beberapa yang menunjukkan Henry berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi tak ada orang yang mencurigakan. Hanya kita yang terlihat bicara dengannya. Selain dari itu suster dan dokter." Shindong melaporkan semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan semalaman suntuk. Suasana hatinya cukup buruk karena seperti melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Apa mungkin alat ini bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh?" Kibum masih mengamati kapsul kecil dalam kotak.

"Aku akan memuja siapapun yang bisa menciptakan alat seperti itu. Tidak mungkin, karena selain sulfur dan radioaktif yang menghasilkan panas, tidak ada komponen robotik yang kita temukan. Waktu kematian mereka sudah ditentukan dari seberapa pekat pembekuan cairan yang dilakukan. Semakin cair dan semakin tinggi suhu di dalam otak seseorang, bom waktu itu akan semakin singkat. Untuk itulah kenapa kita menggunakan sengatan listrik. Dengan gelombang kejut tersebut, dapat memanipulasi sistem tubuh. Tubuh korban akan rileks hingga suhu tubuh bisa turun. Dengan artian semua bisa diperlambat." Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Diperlambat? Lee Hyukjae, sejak kapan kau tahu teori ini?" Siwon menangkap keganjilan dari semua penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Cukup lama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba.

"Jawab aku!"

"Cukup lama, Siwon. Aku sudah tahu akan hal ini cukup lama. Kau pikir darimana aku mendapatkan ide untuk mengambil sulfur dari Busan?"

_Braak!_

Siwon tak mampu lagi menahan kemarahannya. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Eunhyuk dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga membentur meja di hadapan mereka.

"Brengsek! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?!" Siwon benar-benar meledak. "Jadi semua kejadian di goa bukan kecelakaan? Kau yang mengatur semuanya? Kau ingin kami semua mati?"

"Siwon-ah. Hentikan. Kau sudah terlalu jauh." Sungmin berusaha melepas cengkeraman kuat pada pakaian enhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Katakan kau hanya sedang kesal."

"Aku hanya berniat mati di sana. Sungmin _hyung, _Kyuhyun, dan Henry hanya kujadikan saksi atas kematianku di sana. Kau puas?!"

"Eunhyuk!" Sungmin berteriak. "Hentikan! Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Apa? Kesalahan apa yang sudah aku perbuat pada keluargamu, _hyung?_" Pemuda itu berucap lirih. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana semakin dibuat bingung. "Aku hanya mencintainya. Seorang Lee Hyukjae hanya mencintai wanitanya. Kau putra yang patuh. Tapi kenapa peringatan mendiang ayahmu tidak kau jalani sampai akhir? Harusnya kau menghentikan adikmu. Adikmu yang egois. Ahn tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kita semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!"

_Buagh!_

Alih-alih Siwon yang seharusnya memukul, hantaman itu justru hadir dari seorang yang lain. "Sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong kepada Sungmin, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu sampai mati." Kyuhyun membuat bibir Eunhyuk pecah dan berdarah.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan omong kosong. Jika putra kedua dari keluarga Lee yang mulia itu tidak berlari kesana kemari mengumumkan sebuah pernikahan, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Orang-orang itu tak akan memanfaatkan Jung Ahn. Dia tidak akan mati. Wanita yang kucintai tak akan berakhir seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mentolelir. Kepalan tangannya terus menghantam wajah Eunhyuk dengan membabi buta. Jika saja para anggota tidak segera menarik pemuda itu, Eunhyuk dipastikan akan benar-benar tewas dianiaya.

Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Kibum dan Donghae membawanya untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama. Zhoumi tidak absen. Sebagai satu-satunya dokter, ia pun turut menyusul tiga orang tadi ke klinik markas.

;;;;;

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shindong membawakan segelas air putih untuk Sungmin. Dalam pernyataan Eunhyuk, keluarga Sungmin adalah satu-satunya objek yang ditunjuk sebagai penyebab dari tragedi tiga tahun lalu. "Aku memang tak bisa mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena mungkin di antara kami semua, masa lalunya terhadap kasus ini lebih menyakitkan. Aku berharap apa yang dikatakan laki-laki bodoh itu tidak benar."

"_Hyung. _Semuanya masuk akal." Sungmin menatap kosong. "Dia benar. Seharusnya kami mendengarkan nasihat ayah untuk tidak dekat satu sama lain."

"Kami masih melakukannya waktu itu. Untuk itulah kita tak saling mengenal dengan baik saat tiba di sini. Perintah ayahmu tak pernah kami abaikan. Kami... kami bahkan tak tahu kau adalah kakak dari perwira yang tertembak dan jatuh ke jurang itu. Kami tak tahu kalian putra Tuan Lee Chunhwa."

"Tapi adikku melanggarnya. Dia mengatakan ingin menikahi Jung Ahn kepada semua orang. Dia begitu bahagia saat itu. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa merusak kebahagiaan adikku sendiri?" Sungmin terdengar sangat frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apapun."

Shindong sudah tak mampu lagi berkata. Semua kejadian memang pasti saling terkait. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika akan ada hubungan serumit ini.

"Kita bisa melewatinya." Shindong menepuk pundak Sungmin sebagai cara terakhir untuk menenangkan.

**Sementara itu...**

"Kau sudah tahu siapa Sungmin?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku menyelidiki keluarganya diam-diam."

"Itu sebuah kejahatan, Kyuhyun."

"Bukan kejahatan jika aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengan data-data itu."

"Baik. Jadi karena itu kau bersikap seperti tadi? Ingin melanjutkan pengabdian ayahmu pada keluarga itu? Keluarga yang sudah membuat ayahmu menjadi seorang pengkhianat dan pembunuh?" Siwon berkata sinis.

Kyuhyun diam cukup lama saat Siwon mengatakan hal mengenai ayahnya. "Anggap saja seperti itu." Ujarnya setelah kesunyian melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Apa katamu? Kau sudah gila?"

"Hanya Sungmin yang dapat mengembalikan nama baik ayahku. Aku tak boleh menyakitinya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Selain itu... aku juga tidak pernah ingin menyakitinya." Kyuhyun melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Karena aku mencintainya, hyung.'_

Siwon memijat pelipisnya kuat-kuat, "Haaah~ aku butuh liburan."

;;;;;

"Kami cukup terkejut. Kau benar-benar gila, Eunhyuk." Zhoumi membuka percakapan. Eunhyuk sudah siuman satu jam lalu. Namun Zhoumi baru mau berbincang saat sudah memastikan bahwa keadaan Eunhyuk stabil.

"Aku tak bisa membawa beban ini selamanya. Aku benar-benar sial karena tak mati saja saat itu." Ucapnya lemah.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?"

"Park Jung Ahn."

"Lalu?"

"Dia adik dari Tuan Park."

"Apa katamu?"

Eunhyuk memilih diam. Tenaganya bagai terkuras setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu di markas.

Zhoumi yang menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati batas langsung saja berhenti, "Maaf, ini urusan pribadi. Aku tak seharusnya terlalu banyak ingin tahu."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan semuanya. Tapi tidak saat ini Zhoumi. Aku masih belum bisa menenangkan diri. Selain itu, aku sudah berkata kasar pada Sungmin _hyung._ Dia pasti juga sama sepertiku saat ini, tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan satu suntikan obat tidur. Kuharap itu bisa membantumu istirahat lebih baik."

"Tapi aku baru saja bangun."

"Tidak sadarkan diri karena kesakitan bukan suatu bentuk istirahat. Kau harus tidur."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Jadi sebetulnya bagaimana cara kerja pengendali pikiran itu?" Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar. Ia sudah sakit kepala saat harus membaca semua laporan tertulis. Tak banyak istilah-istilah yang ia pahami. Satu kasus yang pernah ia dengar perihal pengendalian otak manusia adalah _mind-kontrol (MK-ULTRA)_ yang dilakukan CIA hingga akhir tahun sembilan belas enam pulahan.

"Hanya sebuah radiasi yang biasa terjadi pada orang-orang karena beberapa alat elektronik di sekitarnya." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Seperti dinitrogen oksida yang bisa membuat orang tertawa?"

"N2O bukan membuat orang tertawa, Kyuhyun. Gas itu hanya membuat keadaan otak orang yang menghirupnya menjadi rileks, hingga hanya perasaan bahagia yang dikeluarkan."

"Aaah~"

"Cara kerjanya sama, hanya mediasi yang berbeda." Sungmin melanjutkan. "Kapsul ini di tanam di dalam otak manusia. Banyak resiko yang akan berdatangan jika saat pemasangannya tidak benar-benar paham seluk beluk kepala manusia."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Ehm... aku pernah melihatnya. Kita bisa lewatkan bagian itu." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya karena hampir saja membahas bagaimana Henry begitu tersiksa akibat benda kecil tersebut.

"HAARP dapat mempengaruhi pikiran manusia dengan mengirimkan secara ekstrim radiasi frekuensi rendah ke dalam otak manusia hingga bisa mengontrol suasana hati. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan kerja yang diinginkan, butuh kontak fisik atau minimal seseorang yang berbicara pada subjek hingga bisa menuntun jalan pikiran itu."

"Hipnotis. Para pakar hipnotis bahkan butuh alat, seperti misalnya sebuah bandul." Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan.

Sungmin mengangkat ibu jarinya, "Kau hebat."

"Aku memang hebat."

"Hmm... satu hal yang menarik adalah bahwa HAARP bekerja maksimal pada gelombang paling rendah yang dilakukan otak besar manusia. Dan frekuensi delta kerja otak adalah ketika tidur." Sungmin mencorat coret buku catatannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sekarang kita tahu kenapa waktu itu Eunhyuk mengatakan Henry seperti selalu merasa lelah bahkan saat dirinya bangun tidur. Ada seseorang yang sengaja mengambil informasi dari memori otaknya saat ia tidur. Kira-kira informasi apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Kyuhyun-ah... tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Henry."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menyingkirkan semua kertas-kertas dari hadapan Sungmin, dan kemudian menarik tubuh mereka berdua untuk bersandar di sofa. "Semua orang pasti merindukannya. Haah~ Henry-ah... kau bahagia kan di sana? Tentu saja, aku senang kau tidak lagi seperti kami di sini yang setiap saat berpeluang besar terkena kram otak."

"Henry-ah... jaga kami semua di sini..." Sungmin berdoa dengan tulus.

"Henry akan menjaga sisanya. Sedang kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Satu lagi kecupan di kening yang menandakan sebuah kepercayaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Kenapa? Kau masih saja gelisah. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan manipulasi pada otakmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Begini..."

Lembut dan hangat. Seolah beban berat di dalam kepalanya betul-betul terangkat. Invasi pada bibir keduanya adalah metode manipulasi yang Kyuhyun maksud. Bibirnya bermain cantik dalam tiap sapuan. Tidak hanya pada pada kelembutan merah jambu, Kyuhyun juga melakukannya pada setiap jengkal wajah, leher, bahkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bagian dada Sungmin sudah berhasil membuat napas mereka memburu.

"Apa kau mengizinkan aku melakukannya?" Kyuhyun berbisik. Hembusan napas panas seketika membuat birahi Sungmin naik meminta lebih... dan lebih...

"Hhhh~ Kyuhyunhh... aku sudah tak bisa berpikir... ooohh~"

"Aku sepertinya berhasil mengendalikan pikiranmu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali memprovokasi.

"Hmmhh?" Sungmin masih sibuk mendesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, sayang?"

"Kau." Sungmin kesulitan mengambil napas. "Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Malam itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua insan yang melanggar perintah Tuhan. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Biar hukumannya kelak akan mereka hadapi bersama.

*****Fire Blossom*****

Tak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain. Susana canggung yang menyebalkan melingkupi ruang perawatan klinik markas. Setelah berhasil menata susana hatinya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk bicara pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana keadaanmu?" Butuh tarikan napas panjang untuk akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan sebaris kalimat sapaan.

Eunhyuk masih menunduk. "Aku baik. Hanya saja Zhoumi terlalu memanjakanku."

"Kau memang butuh istirahat."

Diam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"_Hyung!_"

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Mereka bersuara pada saat yang sama.

"O-oh... kau duluan."

"Tidak _hyung, _kau saja duluan."

"Baiklah. Aku... minta maaf. Walaupun tak tahu atas kesalahan apa. Aku tetap ingin minta maaf. Mungkin bisa mewakili mendiang adikku. Aku... jujur aku sama sekali tak tahu ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Jung Ahn. Maafkan aku..."

"Aku juga minta maaf, _hyung. _Tak seharusnya aku melampiaskan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu semua ini bukan keinginan siapapun. Aku hanya masih kalut karena kita kehilangan Henry. Aku... betul-betul tak ingin kehilangan lagi."

Keduanya sudah melewati masa-masa kecanggungan. Sungmin menghela napas lega, "Tapi... aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal. Apa yang kau katakan soal kejadian di Busan itu benar?"

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung. _Saat menyadari senjata yang mereka gunakan sama dengan kasus tiga tahun lalu, aku hanya ingin menghindar. Mati bahkan lebih baik. Tiba-tiba saja kemarahan itu langsung tertuju padamu, keturunan keluarga Lee Chunwa yang tersisa. Aku hanya ingin mencelakakanmu tanpa harus membunuh, karena rasanya melihatmu kesakitan sebelum aku mati sudah sedikit mengobati kemarahan ini. Saat itu aku hampir berhasil bukan? Aku hampir mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan." Eunhyuk tersenyum miris.

"Lalu orang asing yang tertangkap itu? Yang mati saat berada di dalam sel?" Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti situasi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku berani bersumpah aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kita juga sudah diikuti. Aku tak tahu tempat itu sudah direkayasa, karena sebelumnya tempat itu asli. Bukan dinding-dinding kapur buatan yang rapuh. Aku hanya bepikir untuk jatuh dari ketinggian hingga kepala ini membentur bebatuan dan mati. Aku—"

"Eunhyuk-ah... kenapa kau selalu menyebut kata-kata mati? Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya."

"Maaf."

"Aku ingat kau bersikeras untuk segera mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam kepala Henry. Tapi kita tak bisa melakukannya karena kondisi anak itu tak pernah stabil."

"Aku mencemaskannya setiap hari. Untuk itu aku lebih memilih menjaganya setiap hari untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Henry masih bisa bertahan sampai benda itu kita keluarkan. Mungkin jika aku tak menyembunyikan semuanya, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Henry masih bisa bersama kita saat ini." Eunhyuk menangis. Hal yang paling ia takutkan selama tiga tahun terakhir pun terjadi. Ia berharap dengan menyimpan dokumen dan mengkajinya dengan rajin, akan bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang terdekatnya suatu saat.

Sungmin sudah tak memiliki kata-kata untuk menenangkan. Karena saat ini pun ia butuh seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Kita pasti bisa melewatkan semua ini. Eunhyuk-ah, jangan pernah menyerah. Kita tak boleh menyerah."

*****Fire Blossom*****

"Ah!"

Lantai itu dingin memang. Tapi bisa teratasi dengan tubuh mereka yang semakin membara. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin yang sudah hampir polos tanpa sehelai benang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan membuatku gila, hah?" Kyuhyun menantap wajah Sungmin yang sudah setengah gila dengan birahi. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah karena derasnya aliran darah yang dipompa jantung. Sistem tubuhnya bekerja cepat mengolah oksigen untuk energi yang dibutuhkan dalam jumlah besar.

Dada Sungmin naik turun dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, "Aku juga tak mengerti. Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada pikiranku, mengapa metode manipulasi otak ini membuatku kecanduan?" ucapnya sambil terengah.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ciuman panas dan buas. Ia ingin mengklaim bibir itu sebagai miliknya secara utuh. Tak ada keraguan.

"Aku sudah menyakiti keluargamu. Haaahhh~ bunuh aku, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin panik karena sesuatu di bawah sana sudah kembali terkoyak. Tubuhnya melengkung dengan satu lenguhan panjang. Kyuhyun sudah mengisi dirinya secara penuh dan bergerak dengan gilanya.

"Membunuhmu? Enghh~ kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah saat ini." Kyuhyun terus saja mencari titik terdalam. Tak peduli peluh sudah menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Haah.. haahh... ya... lebih dalam, Kyuhyunhhh... Aaaahhh~"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Cium aku lagi."

Semburan larva cinta mereka sama panasnya dengan suhu tubuh. Dengan begitu, keegoisan terjawab, dan rasa terlindungi selalu meningkat. Jika seseorang harus hidup sekali lagi, dia harus menggunakannya untuk saling mencintai, bukan untuk menyakiti.

"Sungmin..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kan tadi?"

"Aku tak bodoh sepertimu."

"Malam ini kita menginap di kantor saja. Aku terlalu malas untuk berpakaian."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kita tak perlu repot mencari tersangka di luar sana. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia ada di sekitar kita, sangat dekat."

*****Fire Blossom*****

Zhoumi berjalan cepat dan mengendap saat melihat seseorang asing keluar dari klinik mengikuti Eunhyuk. Ia menyesalkan kenapa klinik markas tak memberlakukan pengamanan seketat gedung utama. Mereka selalu saja membiarkan orang asing masuk.

Saat ini tiga buah mobil melaju secara berurutan dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. Paling depan adalah mobil yang dikemudikan Eunhyuk, di tengah dikemudikan oleh orang asing yang mengikuti Eunhyuk, sedang Zhoumi mengikuti keduanya paling belakang.

Zhoumi sengaja memakai topi hitamnya untuk mengecoh penguntit tadi. Ia berusaha menghubungi Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

"_Oh? Ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?"

"_Aku di jalan. Ingin pulang sebentar. Kau di mana?"_

"Aku di belakangmu."

"_eh—"_

"Jangan menoleh!" Zhoumi berujar cepat. "Tepat di belakangmu bukan aku. Tapi ada orang lain yang mengikuti semenjak kau keluar dari klinik. Apa kau punya penggemar? Kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran ilmuan."

Tak ada yang tertawa dengan lelucon buatan Zhoumi. Keduanya fokus pada seorang penguntit yang dimaksud. "Aku akan mencoba menyalip dan berada tepat di belakangmu. Saat aku ingin masuk, jalan lebih cepat. Jangan putuskan sambungan teleponnya."

"_Oh, baik. Aku akan tetap di line telepon."_

Zhoumi melepas topi dan menggantinya dengan kaca mata hitam. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja. Bangku kemudi sedikit ia dorong ke belakang hingga membuatnya menyetir dengan gaya santai menggunakan satu tangan. Sekarang pria itu sudah seperti orang mabuk yang nekad mengemudi.

_Tiiinnn... tiiiiiiinnnn!_

Sebuah klakson panjang dibunyikan Zhoumi dengan kasar. Seperti orang yang tidak sabaran. Walaupun begitu, ia harus tetap fokus pada pengendara lain.

Sekali lagi klakson panjang berkumandang, dan Zhoumi mulai menambah kecepatan untuk menyalip. Pengemudi asing itu terlihat cukup panik saat mobil di sebelahnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jauh dari kata stabil. Hanya kehilangan fokus sedikit saja mereka bisa bersinggungan.

"Hey! MINGGIR!" Zhoumi betul-betul seperti orang mabuk.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa Zhoumi sudah berhasil menyalip pun menambah kecepatan untuk memberi ruang di belakangnya. Dan berhasil. Kini posisi kedua sudah diduduki oleh pria kelewat jangkung tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Aku sudah di belakangmu."

"_Ya. Aku bisa melihatmu. Yah, apa maksudnya dengan kancing kemeja itu? Kau gila."_ Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat penampilan Zhoumi dari spion belakang. Kaca film mobil Zhoumi terlalu bening. Orang selalu menganggapnya berbahaya, tapi saat ini sepertinya itu sangat berguna.

"Sekarang jangan kurangi kecepatan. Aku tak melihat ada kepadatan lalu lintas." Zhoumi menyentuh layar navigasinya yang sudah dimodifikasi, "Kau harus mengambil jalan berputar. Dua kilometer dari sekarang ada perempatan, kau ambil sebelah kanan, dan langsung kembali lewat jalan kecil di pada tikungan pertama. Itu akan membawamu pada jalan menuju kantor. Kuaharap kau tidak kehabisan bahan bakar karena harus melakukan perjalanan jarak dua kali lipat lebih jauh."

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Aku? Tak perlu khawatir. Tujuanku sudah dekat. Setelah memastikanmu berbalik arah dengan aman, aku akan pergi menguntit orang lain."

"_Jangan katakan kau ingin mengamati istri dan anakmu diam-diam lagi. Temui mereka. Kau akan dikira orang jahat nanti."_

"Akan kulakukan. Doakan aku."

"_Dasar manusia gila. Baiklah, semoga berhasil. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."_

Setelah itu Eunhyuk mengikuti jalur yang sudah direkomendasikan. Zhoumi benar-benar baru bisa tersenyum lega saat sedan biru itu telah menghilang di balik gedung-gedung pertokoan besar.

Zhoumi mengemudikan mobil sambil bersiul membayangkan bagaimana wajah malaikat kecilnya akan kembali hadir secara nyata di depan mata. Mulutnya tak berhenti bersenandung.

Tapi...

_Ciiiiiittt... TIIIIIINNN!_

Sebuah van hitam tiba-tiba saja menghentikan laju mobilnya. Hampir saja terjadi kecelakaan. Sadar bahwa ini bukan hal baik dan ia tidak berada di dalam kompleks yang ramai, dengan cekatan pria itu menutup segala peralatan elektronik dan mengubah interior mobil kembali pada modus umum.

Lima orang pria keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"Keluar kau!"

Tak ada pilihan selain meladeni mereka. Jika hanya satu dua orang, mungkin Zhoumi tak akan gentar. Tapi kelima pria ini bersenjata. Ia cukup gugup dibuatnya.

"**Kalian menghalangi jalanku."** Zhoumi berseru dengan bahasa mandarin. Sempat membuat orang-orang di hadapannya saling bertukar pandang bingung.

"**Oy. Aku bilang. Kalian. Menghalangi. Jalanku."** Pria itu kembali mengeja dengan bahasa yang sudah ia kuasai semenjak bisa mengucapkan kalimat pertama pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Habisi saja dia!"

Bukan reaksi yang Zhoumi inginkan. Ia bergerak mundur. **"Hey... hey... tunggu. Kalian mau apa?"**

Namun perkelahian tak dapat dihindari. Zhoumi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melayani kelimanya dengan tangan kosong. Satu dua pukulan masih bisa dihindari. Ia berusaha agar benda-benda tumbul yang mereka bawa tidak menghantam kepalanya.

Satu orang berhasil memukul punggungnya, Zhoumi hilang keseimbangan. Ia jatuh. Dan kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan pria-pria asing di sana untuk menyerang secara membabi buta. Kaki, pinggang, perut, dada, bahkan kepala tak luput dari hantaman. Pria itu sudah tak bisa bernapas dengan normal. Rasa sakit di bagian tubuh dan kepalanya membuat pandangan Zhoumi semakin kabur.

Mereka berhenti saat dirasa tubuh Zhoumi sudah tak bergerak.

Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia masih bisa mendengar.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan si penggangu. Sekarang cari orang itu dan pastikan kau tidak kehilangan lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika gagal."

Eunhyuk masih dalam bahaya.

Dan dengan satu hantaman lain di kepala untuk yang terakhir. Zhoumi benar-benar menutup matanya.

"_Zhou Li... Ah Lin... duibuqi..."_

**Few days ago...**

"Yah! Jangan pandangi foto itu terus. Ambil ini." Eunhyuk menempelkan secarik kertas di kening Zhoumi.

Pria itu membaca tulisannya. "_Seoul International Kindergarten_? Apa ini?" Zhoumi tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku melihat malaikat-malaikatmu di sana." Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti.

Butuh lebih dari satu menit bagi Zhoumi untuk menyadari maksud ucapan manusia di hadapannya ini. Lambat laun senyum lebar terkembang. "Mereka di Korea?"

"Hm." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Zhoumi masih tak percaya.

Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sedikit menggoda salah satu guru muda di sana. Hmm... sayang sekali aku lupa meminta nomer ponselnya. Nama dan kewarganegaraan cocok dengan yang sudah kau sebutkan. Aku mungkin memang tak begitu mengenali putrimu, karena rasanya terlihat lebih besar dari yang ada di dalam foto. Tapi aku sangat yakin dengan wajah istrimu."

"Eunhyuk-ah. _Xie xie... xie xie ni..._" Zhoumi memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Y-yah! Lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernapas!"

**To be continued**

**Haha.. so many dramas in this chapter, rite?**

**Hmm... saya sedang bingung waktu mau membuat kejadian aksi lagi karena sepertinya kamu2 sudah gak sabar untuk tahu masa lalu semua orang.**

**Mungkin memang di sini banyak part eunhyuk ya? Saya gak tahu kenapa begitu menikmati menulis ttg dia sebagai main role (sementara) di sini. Dengan OC pulak. Harapannya gak ada demo dari para shipper yaoi eunhyuk yah... hihi. ^_^v ini Cuma fiksi...**

**NC nya niat gak niat... haha... tapi rasanya cukup bikin temen2 merinding disko *mudah-mudahan -_- **

**Masih betah tongkrongin fire blossom? **

**Saya senang kalau begitu. Tapi musti sabar yaaa... walaupun saya bukan orang sibuk, tapi saya termasuk pemalas kalau mau mulai menulis. *duagh!**

**Capek sedikit aja udah pengennya bercinta(?) dengan bantal guling haha...**

**Chapter ini terakhir saya update di ffn****. Karena beberapa hari ini sepertinya admin ffn galau dan sering bad connection hingga muncul 'crack' di page saya, khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa, jadi mulai chapter depan saya Cuma posting di WP. Yang masih mau ikutin fire blossom, monggo mampir di WP saya. Kamu bisa cek di profil kalau mau tinggal klik link nya. Atau silahkan search dgn keyword "AZCombination"**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.**

**Thank you~ *kiss**


End file.
